The orphange Revisited!
by Shellfish1001
Summary: The gang have gone back to the Orphanage for a holiday and to help repair it and have lots of fun in process. Yaoi SeiferxZell and IrvinexSquall Chapter 25! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

The Orphanage- Revisited.

Iiii

The sun reflected lightly on the softly breaking waves, very calm very still only to be broken by-

Irvine smiled as the short lively girl ran through the water awkwardly on bare feet, she winced as she feet hit something painful in the water. Her purser with his much longer legs quickly caught up with her and with long arms he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her into the sea.

She squealed as the tall blonde dumped her into cold water.

Seifer stood over his prey laughing until a certain cowboy snuck up on him and shoved him hard into the surf.

Selphie burst out laughing at the undignified look on the tall blonde's face as he lay sprawled in the shallow water.

Seifer glared daggers at the cowboy, quickly getting to his feet and lunging for him. Irvine jumped back easily able to dodge the clumsy tackle and he took off down the beach with the older man in pursuit.

One blue eye watched all the horseplay, his other eye closed against the sun.

Zell lay stretched out on his back on a white and blue striped sun lounger, he wore a pair of baggy knee length blue shorts and nothing else. His muscled skin gleamed in the midday sun having been slathered in sun lotion earlier that day. He had asked Selphie to apply the lotion to his back for him but she had giggled and volunteered Seifer for the task instead.

Irvine and Raijin had been found this extremely funny for some reason, the large dark man had made some sort of comment to Seifer that Zell didn't catch. Whatever it was had earned him a glare and punch in the arm.

Zell triple checked his arms for anything the older man might have done to make him look foolish. He had been very sceptical in allowing Seifer to put sun lotion on him but no one else seemed willing.

Selphie, Irvine and Raijin had sniggered amongst themselves and whispered things making Zell feel very suspicious and uncomfortable but then it was over and he had his sun lotion on and Seifer immediately disappeared off down the beach with the other three following him still laughing.

He turned his head to the other side seeing Squall standing there and staring into space as usual, Zell watching him turn his head slightly and noticed that he was actually watching their three friends down by the sea. He gazed at them almost mournfully with sad eyes.

"Why don't you go and join in?"

Squall frowned but didn't take his eyes off the trio by the sea.

"Are you going to stand there moping all day? Go and join in."

"I'm not moping." He mumbled.

"Oh because Squall Leonhart never mopes right?" The amused voice of Rinoa floated over from Zell's left.

The little blonde turned to look at her. "Hey, how'd it go?"

She nodded happily. "Great! I caught a fish!" She cheered all excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was this big!" She held up her fingers only about three inches apart causing Zell to laugh.

"A whooper huh?" He asked. "So where's this fish then?"

"Well-" She looked sheepish. "I had to let it go."

"Ah." He teased. "I see you '_let it go'_" He grinned.

"You don't believe me?!" She frowned. "I did catch a fish! Raijin was there!" She spun round to see Seifer's posse following her up the beach at a slower pace.

"Raijin tell Zell about the fish I caught!"

"Fish?" He smiled innocently and shared a look with Fujin. "I don't remember any fish, you know."

She sighed dramatically. "Oh that is so unfair. You believe me don't you Squall?"

The brunette blinked as if just noticing she was there at all. "Hmm?"

Zell rolled his eyes. "Go and join in."

Squall frowned.

"You can frown all you want but I know you feel left out." Zell got off the lounger and stretched. "Who's turn was it for the lounger?"

Squall moved to take his place, just perching on the end of it and continued to stare down the beach. He blinked at the now empty shore line.

They all turned to look around the beach.

"Where-?" Fujin started to say.

Irvine came running at full speed up the beach and stood behind Zell.

"Hide me!" He announced.

Zell tried to look behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

The cowboy gripped onto him and stayed low. "Shush I'm hiding."

"Hiding from wha-?"

Seifer screeched to a halt in front of Zell and tried to reach around him to get at Irvine.

Selphie came in last, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" Zell leaned from side to side as the older blonde reached his arms over his head, beside his head, past his waist to try and grab the cowboy.

"Will you two stop-?"

He turned around but the cowboy had a grip on his shorts and turned around with him.

"Get off!" He slapped Irvine's hands away. "You two can leave me out of it!"

Irvine grinned. "But I think Seifer would much rather play with you then me!" He winked at the tall blonde who told behind Zell, gaping at him in shock and then frowned at him.

Zell scoffed. "Yeah right." He moved out of the way causing Irvine to step back to late and Seifer grabbed him.

"Ahh! Seifer! Don't you dare!"

Seifer hoisted him up over one shoulder, everyone watched the cowboy struggle desperately.

"Right." Seifer announced grinning. "Off to the water then." He marched off down the beach with his prize.

Selphie laughing hurrying after them and Rinoa went too.

Zell just shook his head, looking over at Squall who was staring into space again.

"Come on let's go watch Irvine get wet." He tugged squall off the lounger and onto his feet but then he dug his heels and refused to go any further.

"Oh come on Squall! It'll be fun! Better than standing here watching the world go by without you all the time."

The brunette reluctantly let himself be dragged down the beach.

By the time they got to the shore Seifer was standing knee deep in the sea trying to throw the cowboy in, his prisoner was suddenly holding on for dear life.

Seifer grunted under the extra weight.

"Stop struggling, damn cowboy!"

Zell snuck up on them and unhooked Irvine hands, pushing him off. His friend looked horrified right before he plunged into the sea.

Zell laughed with Selphie and Rinoa

Seifer stood over his victim looking smug.

"Zell cheated!" Irvine huffed.

Seifer spun round to turn on Zell.

"Does Chickie want to play too?" He grinned.

Zell took a step back. "No way asshole you can leave me out of it." He backed up as Seifer reached for him.

"Squall wants to play more!"

"Huh?" The brunette looked up hearing his name.

Seifer looked over at Squall giving Zell the chance to slip past and run up the beach.

The tall blonde frowned and took chase, he went by Squall on the way and gave him a hard shove into the sea. "Go play with Irvine!"

The brunette collided with the cowboy who had been starting to get up sending them both back into the sea with a splash.

Squall got straight back up again, shrugging off Irvine's hands and glared at him.

"Hey, hey don't blame me darlin' Seifer pushed you not me!"

The moody brunette spun on the heel and stormed off, a homicidal look in his eyes.

Rinoa and Selphie traded a look before Rinoa went after Squall.

Zell ran around the back of sun lounger, Seifer stood on the other side trying to get him.

iiii

Quistis stood on the cliff with Edea watching the chaos down below.

They had all been invited down to Centra to help rebuild the orphanage. The gang had only arrived yesterday so today was rest day, the work could wait until tomorrow. Matron had assured them that they would have loads of fun! Seifer had made a fuss at first about having to work on his holiday but everyone seemed up for it so he soon joined in. The old building only had three rooms fully intact, the rest of the place had the roof missing over the other rooms, that's what the gang were there to fix.

The main living room was also a dining room and kitchen rolled into one, Edea's room and a small and very basic bathroom. The gang slept in a large room that was missing a wall, Edea had put a large thick curtain over the side with no wall and the same curtain through the middle to separate the girls and the guys.

Cid wasn't there as he was back at garden covering for Squall.

Quistis had spent the morning looking through the pile of DVDs that matron had got in for the gang to watch.

She smiled at Bambi, remembering when they watched that as kids and Zell cried. She raised an eyebrow at the DVD with Laguna on the front cover in his knight armour.

And then she saw…. "The return of the raging Marlboros?!"

Edea saw her expression.

"Zell requested that film, I asked him if he could think of any movie that you all might like to see."

Quistis scoffed. "Zell's been trying for months to get someone to watch with him." She shook her head. "No one wants to be seen renting that from the shop." She chuckled. "The attack of the raging Marlboros was bad enough." She smiled. "At the end of the film Seifer complained that he had just wasted two and half years of his life that he'd never get back."

Quistis winced with a chuckle as Squall was shoved into the sea and then stormed off in a huff.

Edea shook his head watching Squall disappear from sight down below and a second later he appeared up the steps behind them.

"Oh dear what happened?" Quistis asked, not that she didn't already know.

The brunette just frowned at her and hurried into the house.

Rinoa appeared up the steps a second later, her hands resting on her thighs panting and out of breath. She glanced questioningly up at Quistis and Edea.

The blonde pointed the side door where Squall had gone through and she tiredly walked in that direction.

"So Squall's still-?"

Quistis nodded. "Yes but we think he's got a little better, a year ago he wouldn't have even come down to the beach with us he would have hid in his room."

She glanced down at the beach watching Seifer dive over the lounger and tackle Zell to the sand.

"I think Rinoa helps a bit, I imagine he talks to her or at least she says he does. Sometimes he mostly joins in with us but in a lurking sort of way."

Seifer had Zell by the ankles now and was trying to drag him down the beach towards the sea, the little blonde was reaching out desperately for anything that would slow him down or stop himself for being taken down the beach.

"And Seifer's okay?"

Quistis nodded. "Last year when he first got back to garden things were a little strange for a while, especially as Raijin and Fujin were already sort of part for our little group." She smiled. "And then Seifer and Irvine become partners in crime."

Edea raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Last Christmas they decided they would rent this cabin in the mountains of Trabia for everyone including Squall but he wouldn't go no matter how much prodding we gave him." She paused, chuckling at the scene below them.

Seifer had pulled Zell into the sea, the little blonde wriggling free and swam off, refusing to come back to the shore.

"So?" Edea prompted.

"So they kidnapped him."

Edea laughed. "Really?"

Quistis nodded. "One day they went up to his office and stole him, tied him up, wrapped him a sack, threw him over Seifer's shoulder and they just walked out of garden."

They both laughed.

"Of course he wasn't happy about it when we got to the cabin, he was determined to walk to the nearest village, almost gave himself pneumonia in the process."

Two blonde shapes swam around in circles, one moving ahead of the other one till his pursuer caught his leg and started to reel him in.

Zell struggled and struggled, kicking and screaming. And suddenly it looked like Seifer just let go… Zell was getting away.

Quistis frowned. "What's going on down there?"

The little blonde had stopped, standing up now in waist deep water and he went back in and helped pull the older man out of the sea.

The two women glanced at each other in confusion as the two walked up the beach together.

"So are Squall and Rinoa still together?"

"God no that didn't last long but they are still close, he gets on better with her than he does with the rest of us."

The beach was empty now except for the sun lounger.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Who's stupid idea was it to not bring any magic or Guardian forces?"

"It was a joint decision remember? We voted."

Voices drifted up the stone stairs before the figures appeared.

Seifer stood holding a hand over the left side of his face.

"Great, you better not have broken anything Chickie or I'll string you up."

"Well if you hadn't been chasing I wouldn't have been able to kick you in the face."

Seifer glared at him with the one eye that wasn't covered up by his hand.

"I said I was sorry." Zell repeated.

Edea sighed. "What happened?"

"Zell kicked me in the face!"

"It was an accident!" Seifer's being a child!"

"I'll get you some ice, come into the house."

"Thanks Matron."

TBC

IIiiII

I wrote this as one long story but decided to spilt it into chapters so the next chapter will start right when this one finished.

I have already written the next chapter and I'll post it…. As soon as I get a few reviews. hint hint


	2. Chapter 2

The Orphanage- Revisited. Chapter 2.

IIiiII

Edea walked into the house followed by Seifer then Zell and then Raijin. The girls had stayed outside with Quistis. Seifer sat at the head of the dining table, Zell sat on his left and Raijin sat across the room on the sofa with his back to the dining table. He turned on the TV and started channel flicking.

Edea turned Seifer's face up to the light and gently touched his red swollen cheek bone.

"Oh dear you'll have a nice bruise tomorrow morning." He turned to go into the kitchen to get some ice.

"Great, I'm going to look like some beaten housewife." He moaned.

"Good thing we're out here and away from garden then you know."

Seifer looked at his questioningly.

"Well we're the only that are going to see you, you know." Raijin looked back over his shoulder at the pair.

"Here you go." Edea came back out of the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel.

"Thanks." He held it to his face. "You're awfully quiet Chickie."

"What else can I say? How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry before you forgive me?"

"Who said anything about forgiving you? You'd better be nice to me from now on Chickie."

"Maybe if you kissed it better for him." Irvine said as he came in the door.

Seifer glared at him out of his good eye and Raijin laughed.

"Irvine where have you been?" Zell asked, completely ignoring the comment.

"I went to check in on the ice prince but he and Rinoa looked busy so I leave them alone."

Seifer raised his eyebrow. "You don't mean '_busy' _busy do you?"

"No." Irvine scoffed. "Or at least I don't think so or I mean…" He paused. "I don't know. They were sitting close and it looked like she had her head in his lap."

Seifer laughed. "Ah, nothing like a blowjob to cheer you up is there?"

"Seifer!" Zell scolded. "Rinoa would never do that!"

"You think?"

"A-And even if she did Squall's way too much of a-"

"Freak?"

"Ugh, I was going to say nice guy." Zell scowled at him.

Seifer scoffed. "Sure nice if you like socially inept, lonely loser type."

Irvine took a chair from the other end of the table and turned it around to straddle it.

He chuckled. "You are such an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Zell scoffed.

"Hey!" Seifer hit him in the arm. "What did I say about being nice to me?"

"I am nice to you, plenty nice considering you're such an asshole to me and well- everyone."

"But I think he wants you to be '_real_' nice to him Zell."

The little blonde frowned. "Will you stop saying those things, you're starting to make me feel dirty."

Edea steeped back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt this…. 'interesting' conversation."

Zell blushed.

"But I thought instead you might want to choose a DVD to watch after dinner." She gestured to the pile on the coffee table. "I brought a wide selection to choose from."

Raijin sat up and starting looking through them with interest.

"Oooh!" Zell leapt out of his chair. "I know what we can watch!" He ran to the DVD pile and dug out his film.

"The return of the raging Marlboros!"

They looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"No!" Seifer said.

"Why not? You never gave 'Attack of the raging Marlboros' a chance!"

"Zell we sat through your stupid movie for almost three hours, it sucked!" Irvine said.

"Besides you know, I'm sure the girls will want to vote on it and they will not want to watch a horror move full of Marlboros, you know."

They all looked up when the door squeaked open and Squall wandered in, he stopped realizing everyone was watching him.

"What?"

They all shook their heads. "It's nothing.

"Hey Squall, come and help me pick a movie for us to watch later." Zell suggested.

The brunette silently crossed the room and looked through the DVDs.

"Don't you think we should watch 'Return of the raging Marlboros'?"

Squall blinked, taking the DVD that Zell held and threw it to the floor.

The other guys laughed.

"See Zell, everyone agrees it's a terrible film." Seifer said.

The little blonde frowned. "Oh what do you guys know?" He slumped into the arm chair in the corner. "At least I like a variety of films and not just a load of vampire movies."

Squall frowned. "What's wrong with vampires?"

Seifer gasps in shock. "It talks!"

Squall glared at him.

"They're all the same. Vampires raise from their graves they kill a bunch of people that chase after those ridiculous blonde screaming girls. Boring!"

"Zell who've wrote your move should die, you know."

"You find the address, I'll get my gunblade."

Everyone turned to gape at Squall.

"Did you just make a joke?" Seifer asked.

"Who said I was joking?" He asked in straight faced expression.

"Whoa! You keep this up we might actually start to think you have a personality."

Squall frowned at Seifer and turned to leave.

"Oh honey don't go, Seifer's just being a jerk as usual ignore him."

The brunette bristled at the nickname and slid out of the door.

"Nice going asshole you scared him away." Irvine scolded.

Seifer's smile turned teasing. "Me? You're the one who called him _honey_." He chuckled.

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't be stupid I was just being friendly. I'm a friendly person, Squall knows that."

"Yeah _real_ friendly."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "I call everyone names."

"I don't call me _honey_."

The cowboy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you wanted me to, I didn't think I was your type."

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Hey what are you all doing?" Selphie walked in following by a line of other girls.

She stopped and grinned. "Hope we're not interrupting anything." She grinning in a dirty way.

Raijin chuckled. "What is this obsession you have with your male friends getting it on, you know?"

Fujin dropped down at the sofa next to Raijin.

"It's because she's perverted." Rinoa grinned, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"And horny." Fuijin added.

"And not getting any." Rinoa said.

"Unlike some people, right Rinoa?" Seifer teased.

She at him, saw his smirk and turned on Selphie. "You told him!"

Selphie blinked. "I didn't say anything!"

"So it's true then?" Irvine asked.

Rinoa frowned. "It's impossible to keep a secret from you guys!"

"Why would you want to keep it a secret?"

She sighed. "Well fine okay, yes I have a boyfriend and no you can't meet him, maybe when we get back to garden I'll arrange it okay?"

The guys stared at her.

"What?"

"You mean- you're not screwing Squall?" Seifer asked.

Her jaw dropped. "What?! Of course not!" She started to laugh. "Why would you think that?!"

"Irvine said you gave him a blowjob."

"What?!" The cowboy said. "I didn't say that, you did!"

"Why would I date Squall again, we're friends."

"Well, you get on well, he's a sort of attractive, definitely attractive maybe even sexy…" Zell trailed off. "What?" He asked, seeing everyone looking at him.

Irvine nudged Seifer. "Ooh some competition for you!"

"Shut up!" He hissed back.

Zell blinked. "What, it was just an observation."

"Anyway, you know-" Raijin started to say. "We were just deciding on a movie to watch tonight, any suggestions you know?"

Fujin's eyes lit up on the DVD that lay on the floor near her feet. "Oh! The return of the raging Marlboros." She picked it up and turned the box over to read the description. "I've been meaning to watch this!"

Raijin stared at her.

"What?" she asked, looking around the room to see that everyone was staring at her.

Zell punched the air. "Yes! Fujin agrees with me! Well that's two votes for my movie then!"

Seifer shook his head. "Well that's the insane vote done then, now how about some sane choices?"

"Did you see the original?" Fujin asked Zell.

He nodded. "Uh huh, best Marlboro movie ever!"

"I agree, did you see the bit when-"

"Okay!" Seifer butted in. "Please stop this, you're scaring me to death."

Irvine wrinkled up his face. "What does this say about you, man?" He hissed to Seifer.

"What?"

"You know, your best friend and your…" He grinned. "Special friend…. Both loving stupid monster horror movies." He sat back in his chair. "You have the strangest taste in…. people."

Seifer frowned. "Yeah whatever."

The others were arguing about movies.

"I like action!" Selphie said.

"We know!" Raijin chuckled. "And Fujin's a closet romance."

She turned and glared at him causing him to flinch and raise his arms over his head afraid of her hitting him.

Squall wandered into the room and put a DVD on the table.

"We should watch this."

Irvine picked it up getting to it before Seifer could. "The damned?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's this another vampire movie?" He turned the box over and read the description, his eyebrows getting higher and higher. "Is this a homoerotic vampire movie?" He grinned. "I vote for this!"

"Ooh let me see!" Selphie snatched it away.

Zell sulked. "Not another vampire film."

"Gay vampires Chickie." He grinned. "That's completely different."

Selphie squealed. "Vampire porn!"

"It's not porn, it's an erotic film!"

"How is that different? Instead of having screaming women there are screaming men." He huffed then looked up at Irvine. "Is that sex in it?"

"So the box says."

"Squall I'm surprised at you." Quistis said.

"You are?" Fujin said. "Why? You've seen how much leather he wears."

Seifer laughed.

IIiiII

After dinner the gang settled into the living room in front of the TV.

Irvine had tried to coax someone to share one of the armchairs with him because of the lack of chairs. Instead Fujin and Quistis shared one of the large arm chairs ad Selphie and Rinoa had the other one. Zell sat on the floor his head unconsciously resting back against Seifer's leg. The tall blonde sat on the end of the sofa with Irvine next to him and then Raijin on the other end. The first time Zell had settled down on the floor he had leant his head on the sofa cushion and slouched to reach it but then he sat up straighter and found Seifer's legs were good pillows too. This causing much smirk and grins to be aimed in Seifer's direction, the older man responded with mouthing swear words at them and giving them the finger silently, all this went straight over Zell's head he didn't even notice.

Squall had brought out two padded white and pink chairs from Edea's room and he sat on one between Raijin's end of the sofa and the armchair containing Selphie and Rinoa. Edea sat in the other chair next to Seifer's end of the sofa.

The film started, after half an hour into it Selphie frowned in the darken room. "I thought this was vampire film I haven't seen any vampires yet."

Seifer gave her a look. "He's a vampire, the guy we're been watching since it started."

"Oh." She paused. "How can you tell?"

"He's wearing leather, he's standing in the shadows and he's hot."

"Oh."

"Why is making out with that guy? Shouldn't he be killing him?" Fujin asked.

Squall frowned. "That's another vampire and it's an erotic movie."

She huffed. "I'd prefer to see them get eaten by Marlboros."

Ten minutes later and said vampires were "dancing", or it looked more like having sex to music.

"Oh my, is this a porn film?" Edea asked.

"No, it's erotic."

"I don't remember buying this, who brought this?"

Everyone pointed at the embarrassed looking Squall.

She shifted in her seat and then got up. "I think I have some washing up to do."

Raijin covered up his eyes when the clothes started coming off. "Ugh this a bit much, don't you think guys? Guys?" He peeked out of his hands to see that everyone else was engrossed.

"Oh hell." He mumbled before getting up. "I'll give you a hand with the washing up." He told Edea.

Seifer nudged Irvine. "What?"

"Budge up a bit."

"Why?"

Seifer shoved at his shoulder. "Move over there!"

He sighed. "Okay, okay."

Seifer patted the now empty space next to him. "Hey Zell."

The little blonde got up and flopped down into the empty space.

Irvine sniggered.

"Shut up cowboy." Seifer muttered.

Zell looked between them. "What's with you two?"

Irvine shook his head. "It's nothing."

IIiiII

That night they all went to sleep in their room. Curtains were put up over the wall-less side of the room and through the middle.

The girls had two bunk bed, Rinoa and Selphie slept on the top bunks with Fujin and Quistis on the bottom ones.

Unfortunately the guys had the door on their side so Selphie clapped a hand over her eyes and marched through the curtain yelling. "I hope you're decent!" To get to the door to get a glass of water.

The guys had two bunks beds and a fold out sofa. The sofa was a double, which Squall slept on. Raijin had one bottom bunk with Irvine above him, Seifer slept on the other bottom bunk and Zell above.

Matron had provided them with a flood of blankets, worried that they would get cold in the cool night air.

Irvine had said that they keep each other warm and then Seifer suggested an orgy causing Edea to turn and walk back out of the room.

The lights were out all over the house and it was late.

Seifer stared at the top bunk, his eyes wide.

Irvine picked up his pillow and stuffed it back down on his head to try and drown out the noise.

So loud it could have woken the dead.

"Hey Chickie? Chickie?" Seifer called. "You awake?"

Zell groaned above him.

"Of course he's awake, who the hell can sleep through that noise?" Irvine answered.

Seifer peered trough the darkness and could just make out Squall blinking at them.

The noise was Raijin's snoring.

"Do you think the girls are awake?" The cowboy asked.

"Probably."

"Someone hit him or something." Zell said.

Seifer grimaced. "I don't know, last time he punched me in the face in his sleep and I have enough bruises."

Irvine smirked. "Seifer don't be such a chicken Wuss."

The older man's eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't compare me to the-"

The curtain parted and in walked a sleepy and pissed off Fujin. She glared at Seifer. "COWARD!"

She walked straight up to Raijin and just started slapping him continuously on the chest and arms.

Irvine and Zell leaned over to get a better look.

"Ow! Ow! Fu, what the hell are you doing?" Raijin came awake in a jolt.

She stopped her assault and glared at him.

"What did I do, you know?"

Instead of answering she spun on her heel and walked out again.

"Thank you Fujin." Squall said as she past.

Light applause could be heard from the other side of the curtain.

Seifer chuckled.

Raijin blinked in confusion.

"You were snoring." Seifer explained.

"Enough to wake the dead." Zell added.

"Don't do it again or Fujin will kill you." Irvine said.

"Oh, sorry you know." He paused for a second before rolling over and going back to sleep.

IIiiII

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

IIiiII

Seifer woke up feeling like his face was twice the size it was yesterday. He sleepily rubbed it, winced in pain and then remembered.

He prodded his cheek bone gently with a single finger.

Great, he probably had a nice bruise by now.

He glanced sleepily over to his left, light peered in through the gap in the curtain. It was early the other guys still looked asleep as far as he could see.

He shut his eyes again, maybe went back to sleep he wasn't sure but suddenly the room lit up as someone came in through the curtain and he heard stumbling, someone cursed quietly.

He opened an eye slightly.

A figure was stumbling around the dark, tripping over things. He only saw the back of their head as whoever picked up the things he had knocked over and then continued on his way in Seifer's direction.

The tall blonde shut his eyes again, turning his face away slightly and trying to doze.

He was aware of the stumbling stopping and footsteps sounded like they stopped near him, he could feel eyes looking at him. Probably just one of the guys getting back into their bunk. The figure must have knelt next to his bunk because someone leaned over him and he could hear breathing.

Fingers trailing lightly over the bruise that he had inspected himself early. He jumped slightly at the contact but didn't open his eyes right away, expecting it to Matron or one of the girls worrying about him.

His little jolt had made the owner of the fingers jump back and sit up on their heels. And that's how he looked when Seifer opened his eyes, his pupils going wide at the sight of Zell sitting beside his bunk. The little blonde looked equally shocked and almost panicked. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if trying to think of a good reason for him to be there.

"Sorry." He said.

Seifer didn't say anything, he wasn't sure if he was awake or not. This could be a dream, if it was then so far it was damn good one.

"A-About your face I mean." He added. "It looks pretty gross." He glancing down at his lap. "I was just- you know- concerned." He was getting redder by the minute that Seifer thought he might just die of embarrassment any second now.

"S'okay." He heard himself say. "I've forgiven you."

The little blonde nodded, still not meeting his eyes and then he awkwardly got up to leave with a muttered. "That's good."

Then he was gone and Seifer blinked at the strangeness of - whatever that was.

He stared at the top bunk for a second before…. The sound of sniggering filtered into his brain and brought him to his senses.

He turned to the right and saw Irvine and Raijin propped up and smirking at him from their bunks.

He sighed. Great, just what he wanted. They wouldn't let him forget this for a while…. Not that he was likely too.

He sat up on the edge of his bunk. "Well?" He asked them. "Get it over with."

Raijin blinked innocently at him. "We don't know what you're talking about, you know."

"Whatever little comments you're dying to make, tell me now and get it over with."

Irvine shook his head with smile. "No, no we're happy that you two are getting along so well, aren't we Rai?"

The dark man below nodded. "Yeah man, 'course."

Seifer shot them a suspicious look. "Fine well I have to go and take a shower."

"Oh don't use all the hot water, Matron says it takes ages to heat up again."

He nodded.

"If you want to save water, you know, you could ask Zell to share the shower with you seeing as you two get along so well." Raijin said, trying to squash a smile but Irvine didn't bother he laughed.

Seifer glared at them both. "Oh fuck off." He headed for his shower.

The tall blonde locked the door to the tiny room behind him. The tiles were black and it quite dark in there. Only a single bulb illuminated the room and it flickered a couple of times. A small shower stood on the left with a tiny sink opposite the toilet, which was next to the door. The girls had looked through plans to make one of the other rooms into a large bathroom and this into a cupboard or something.

Seifer caught his reflection in an mirror above the sink, that had a couple cracks in the top. He stopped and peered at his cheek, angling his face to get a good look. Chickie was right it did look gross, all dark red and angry looking. He opened the cupboard under the sink looking for something he could use after his shower to help stop the swelling. He wrinkled his nose at half of the stuff in there that looked like it had been there when they were kids. He changed his mind and shut the door again, stripping off his clothing and stepping into the shower.

Seifer turned on the taps and the water came on cold, causing him to jump back at the unexpected cold, hitting the back of his head on the tiles.

"Fuck." He muttered, rubbing his skull.

He had the temperature set to hot but….

He stayed away from the spray and tampering with it gently at first then getting more annoying he just hit the pipes…. And water turned hot.

He blinked at disbelief then chuckled and shook his head. Stupid old building.

Remembering Irvine's warning he made it a quick shower, he remembered as soon as the water was on that he had forgotten to bring any soap in with him and there wasn't any in there. He washed his hair in just water.

Chickie sure was strange sometimes, he knew the little blonde had thought he was asleep and hadn't expected him to wake up so Seifer didn't think it meant anything except that he was just being concerned as he had said.

Not that the others would believe that if they found out and if Irvine and Raijin knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knew. Raijin would tell Fujin and Irvine would tell Selphie and that would be enough.

IIiiII

Zell walked into the living room for breakfast, the girls were already sitting around the table with Edea. Matron and Quistis had half a newspaper each.

"Good morning dear." Edea said when he walked in.

Selphie had a spoon sticking out of her mouth, the others nodded at him or waved.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Rinoa kicked the last available chair out in his direction.

"You're all finally up then, I thought you guys would sleep the day away." Quistis teased.

"Hey!" Zell defended. "I've been up for hours, I went for a run down on the beach! When I left all of you were still asleep!"

"Really?" Quistis arched an eyebrow.

"Yep I just went back to get changed and err stuff."

"Are the others up too?"

He nodded. "They were awake and talking when I left." He poured himself a bowl of cereal. "Milk please." He held out a hand to Fujin who had the milk last.

Zell had just put a spoonful of breakfast into his mouth when Irvine walked in, wearing jeans and a dark blue vest top. He was shoeless and hatless.

"Morning ladies."

The table chorused with calls of. "Hi Irvine."

"Morning Irvine."

Then the cowboy's eyes fell on Zell and he added. "….And Zell."

The little blonde rolled his eyes.

There weren't any chairs left so the Irvine leant on the back of the sofa chatting away with some of the girls.

"You just get up?" Quistis asked.

"Yep." He nodded. "I was waiting to go in the shower but Seifer's taking his time, making himself look beautiful….since I'm sure he has his admirers." Zell glared at Irvine, the girls didn't notice. "Or at least people that molest him in his sleep." He chuckled.

Selphie's spoon fell from her mouth. "What? What was that about molesting?"

"That comment yesterday about an orgy was a joke wasn't it?" Matron asked.

"I did not molest anyone!" Zell said, turning to address Irvine who grinned at him.

Now the whole table was staring at Zell.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" He insisted. "Don't listen to Irvine, he's a knob!"

"Zell was touching up Seifer."

"I was not!"

"Ooooooooo!" Selphie said.

"Stop that!" Zell insisted. "Look I was asking Seifer if his face was okay 'cause it looked really gross and stuff and I apologized, that's all! Honest!"

"And he touched him." Irvine added.

Zell started to go red. "I hate you." He spat at the cowboy, who laughed.

"Like this." He got up and ran a hand down Selphie cheek.

The petite girl squealed. "REALLY?!"

Zell was very red now. "I was checking his injury."

Fujin scoffed.

"I was!" He said. "You guys are mean!"

Edea smiled at him. "Seriously dear we're happy for you, aren't we?"

The rest of the table agreed with her.

"There's nothing to be happy for! I was just concerned, that's all! I-It's not like I'd do it for any other reason is it? I mean he's Seifer, I wouldn't _want_ to feel him up I just-"

And then Seifer walked in.

The table went silent, the girls got on with their eating. Zell sat there red faced and still, Irvine stood leaning on the sofa with his arms folded.

"Everyone goes quiet as soon as I walk into the room that's suspicious." He said.

Quistis stood from the table and offered her seat- next to Zell- to Seifer. "I'm finished, you can have my chair."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Thanks." He dropped into the chair. "Ooh cereal." He got a bowl and started pouring his breakfast. Fujin passed the milk before he even had to ask.

Selphie and Rinoa were whispering to each other and everyone else was smiling strangely their glances flicking between Seifer and Zell.

"Okay what's going on?" Seifer asked.

Zell picked up his bowl. "I'm going to eat outside."

The tall blonde frowned until Irvine dropped into the now empty chair, the cowboy was grinning at Seifer.

"You told them." He accused.

"So it's true?" Selphie asked, her eyes wide with delight.

"No it's not, whatever he said it's not true, you know you can't trust this guy." He jerked a thumb in Irvine's direction.

"Raijin was there, he'll back me up."

"Well you can't trust him either!" He picked up his bowl. "Eating outside sounds like a good plan to me."

IIiiII

Seifer knelt on the roof of the building nailing down tiles, he was shirtless in the hot sun. He occasionally reached back a hand to rub at his hot shoulders. Irvine and Zell were up there too, Zell on the other side of the roof and the cowboy was behind Seifer. Raijin was right below them whistling a tune as he fixed up some a crumbling walls. In fact it was a same piece of music over and over again and Seifer was getting more and more annoyed.

"Would you shut up already!?" He yelled.

"Hmm?" His friend came into view. "What's that?"

"Shut up, you're driving me crazy!"

Raijin frowned. "What's up with you, you know?"

Seifer growled. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me, I'm boiling up here, these fucking tiles are not sticking down, I have this-" He waved a hand at Raijin. "This stuff all over my hands AND your whistling is driving me CRAZY!!"

The dark man shrugged. "How is that my problem, you know?"

Seifer glared homicidally at him. "It will be your problem when I get down there!"

The blonde stared at his poor blistered palms, if only he's argued more when the others voted not to bring magic with them as it 'wasn't needed'. He huffed. Stupid so called friends. His hands hurt, his face looked gross, which people had been telling him all day

"What are you bitching about now?" Irvine said, shuffling over the roof in Seifer's direction.

"Look!" Seifer showed the cowboy his hands.

"What the hell is that stuff?"

"I don't know, it starting coming out when I took off some loose tiles."

"Does it hurt?"

Seifer shot him a mean look. "Of course it fucking hurting!"

"Then I wouldn't touch it again." Irvine said.

"Oh thanks for the great advice oh masterful one! It's not like I was trying to get it on me but it's everywhere!"

Irvine shook his head. "This could only happen to you."

Raijin had started whistling that tune again.

"RAIJIN?!" Seifer yelled.

"What?!"

"Can't you whistle a different tune?" Zell asked from the other side of the roof.

"I guess I could." He smirked at Seifer. "You have any requests, you know?"

Seifer just snorted.

Edea came out and looked up at them, her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "Maybe you boys should take a break, it's awfully hot out here today."

The girls were out by the cliff pouring bottles of water over their heads to cool off. Selphie inspected her poor red shoulders and Fujin did the same, being pale skinned she burned easily. Rinoa flicked her hair back and it slicked to her head. She shivered as water dripped down her back inside her top.

Selphie walked around the building following the other sounds of someone still doing work.

"Squall!" She called. "Squall, Matron's called a break we're going in for lunch and-err-" She smiled. "Burn treatment."

"Uh huh." He said, still mixing his cement.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "You've almost done the whole wall!"

He blinked at her. "I did start before you remember?"

"Yeah but-" Now she felt bad for not doing very much all morning. She shrugged and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're making sandwiches."

He pulled back. "Okay I just want to finish this first."

"You can finish it later, don't go being a workaholic again or you know what'll happen."

He looked at her. "You wouldn't."

"I would, I'd go and get the gang and we'll force you to have fun."

He grimaced and let himself be pulled towards the house. "Okay." He muttered.

IIiiII

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

IIiiII

"God Seifer, you look like the walking wounded." Selphie said as she came into the house.

"Shut up." He hissed, sitting at the dining table with his hands spread out palms up.

Zell sat opposite, inspecting Seifer's damaged hands, which were red with angry looking blisters all over. "How the hell did you managed to do this to yourself?"

"I don't know, stupid roof, stupid hot stuff on the roof." He bitched.

"You know for such a tough guy you sure do whine a hell of a lot." Raijin said from his place on the couch with Rinoa and Selphie.

"Ow!" Seifer pulled his hands back when Zell touched a sore place.

"Sorry I was only trying to help. Don't be such a baby."

"Don't call me a baby chicken Wuss I'm not the one who got sun burnt."

Zell rubbed his reddened shoulders at the comment and frowned. "That's because only people who do work get sun burnt!" Zell argued. "Right Irvine?"

Silence.

They both turned, Zell looking over his shoulder to see the cowboy staring into space. Seifer followed his gaze.

A sweaty and topless Squall was leaning over the arm of the couch to reach the after sun from the coffee table.

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Irvine!" Zell yelled.

The cowboy jumped. "What? Huh?"

The blondes chuckled at him.

He looked confused. "What'd I miss?"

"Always thinking with your dick aren't you cowboy?" Seifer gestured towards Squall and Irvine just shrugged.

"What can I say? I have eyes. It's not like I don't see you do it all the time."

Zell frowned. "You check out Squall too?"

Seifer frowned. "No not Squall, I have better taste than that, he means… people….in general."

Selphie came over with a large green first aid box and sat it next to Seifer.

The tall blonde sighed. "If only we'd brought magic I wouldn't be having these problems."

"Now we know that you must use loads of it back home at garden if you're this accident prone." Selphie said.

"I am not accident prone!" Seifer waved a hand in the air. "This! Is a result of my hard work."

Zell scoffed.

"Shut up Chickie." He scowled at the little blonde. "And I wouldn't have this bruise if it weren't for you being such a little Chicken Wuss."

Zell frowned. "I thought you said you'd forgiven me for that."

"Well maybe I take it back."

Zell glared. "You're such a whiny bitch sometimes Seifer."

"Hey! Don't call _me _the bitch!"

The little blonde got up and kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Zell walked off to get away from the whining.

Seifer rubbed his sore shin with the back of his hand. "Stupid Chicken Wuss." He looked up to see Selphie and Irvine looking at him disapprovingly. "What?"

"You shouldn't be so mean to Zell, you'll confuse him."

"How?"

"Well one minute you follow him around like horny puppy and the next you're a complete asshole to him."

Seifer scoffed. "I do not follow him around." He chuckled then grew slightly worried. "Or at least I don't think I do." He thought about it more and then looked up in horror. "Oh god why didn't you point this out to me sooner?"

Selphie hit him on the arm. "Go and talk to Zell."

"Will people stop hitting it! I'm the walking wounded here."

Selphie glared at him.

"That's not how our relationship works don't you pay attention?"

Selphie shut the first aid box and went to take it away.

"Hey! I need that, bring it back."

"Not until you apologize to Zell."

"For what? I didn't say anything bad to him! He was just being a moody Chickie that's all."

IIiiII

Rinoa watched Zell walk towards her and Fujin and flop down on the grass behind them.

"What you talking about?"

Fujin frowned. "Girl talk, go away."

The girls sat on the edge of the grass, their feet on the gravel path and Zell was sitting up cross legged on the grass his back to the sea.

"Girl talk? Come on, I can do girl talk!"

They exchanged a look. "I don't know."

"Oh but I want to know too!"

Fujin frowned. "Fine we were talking about Irvine and Squall."

Zell blinked. "Irvine and Squall doing what?"

"Together, you know…. Together type _together."_

"Oh!" Zell said. "I get it, you mean like-" He stopped. "You mean Squall and Irvine are a couple and I didn't know?"

"No no you're just discussing the…. Possibility." Rinoa smiled.

"Oh." He paused for a second and then burst out laughing.

Both girls frowned in annoyance. "What is so funny?" Fujin demanded.

Rinoa started hitting him to get him to stop.

Zell finally stopped, wiping at him eyes. "Oh that was great, I really needed that thanks."

They both frowned at him. "If you don't want to talk about this then go away."

"There nothing to talk about, there is no possibility of Squall EVER being interested in Irvine!"

"But-"

"I know Irvine looks at Squall he's Irvine that means nothing!" He smiled. "People check people out all the time in a passing way that doesn't mean anything."

Rinoa gave him a disbelieving look. "It doesn't?"

"Like yesterday on the beach I-" He lowered his voice to a whisper and the girls leaned in to better hear him.

"I actually thought I saw Seifer- for a brief second- check me out. I was so shocked there for a minute that I almost had a heart attack!" He held his breath waiting for their reaction.

The girls glanced at each other and looked back at Zell amused. Rinoa started to chuckle and Fujin shook her head.

"What?" He asked. "He did! Seriously!"

"Zell you're such a idiot." Fujin said.

"Hey!"

"Don't be so dense Zell, Seifer looks at you all the time." Rinoa said.

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

They looked back at him with serious expressions.

He smiled disbelievingly. "No." He said.

They nodded.

His smiled dropped off his face. "Seriously? Since when?"

Fujin waved a hand. "Oh god, ages."

"Ages?" He echoed. "Oh my god!" He went pale, trying to get his head around this new information.

"But as you said, just because he looked doesn't mean anything right?" Rinoa teased.

"Are you mad? This means everything!"

The girls looked amused.

"See? That's what we said about Irvine and Squall.

"Well for Irvine it doesn't mean anything, he's the horniness guy in the world! God, he'd check out a dog if he was horny enough. But Seifer is completely different!" He held onto his head. "Oh my god!" He repeated.

Fujin frowned at him. "Now you can't go telling him that you know 'cause he'll blame us and more importantly he'll blame me!"

"Tell him? Of course I'm not going to tell him that might-you know- encourage him somehow."

Fujin rolled her eye. "Well you were the one touching him up this morning."

"I was NOT touching anyone up!! I was concerned, that was my concerned face." He stared. "Oh god, what if he thought I wasn't just being concerned?!"

Fujin sighed. "It's not like he's going to molest you or anything."

"Exactly Seifer would NEVER do that." Rinoa said.

Zell got up and stumbled off to digest this new information still muttering things to himself like. "I can't believe it." and "Oh my god."

The girls shared a look. "He'll get over it.

IIiiII

Later in the day when the sun was low in the sky the gang set out for a walk across the beach. Irvine had suggested going to look at the old lighthouse like they used to when they were kids. Rinoa and Selphie were getting left behind as they kept stopping to pick up pretty shells.

The usual people were up the front of the gang Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Irvine and normally Zell, who today hung back at the rear of the group. The little blonde had been acting strangely all afternoon and it had bothered Seifer slightly to find him missing. Selphie had said something stupid about his feelings getting hurt, what the hell did she know? He had tried to explain to her that hurling insults at each other was just his and Chickie's way of communicating.

A voice whispered close to his ear. "What you thinking about?"

He snapped out of it and spun round. "Ahh!"

Irvine laughed.

Seifer put his hand to his ear. "Don't do that! You freak!"

"Why? Did I turn you on?"

Seifer scoffed. "Dream on cowboy."

Fujin glanced back at Zell who was at the back of the group deliberately hanging back. Seifer was going to realize something was up at this rate and then he would probably blame her…. And Rinoa. Maybe if she got in there first she could blame everything on Rinoa, but then the other girl would deny it and then who would Seifer believe. A year ago she knew it would be her for certain, now she wasn't so sure. She paused, letting everyone pass her and then fell into step with Zell. The little blonde flinched when she scowled at him.

He finally glanced nervously at her. "Fujin?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Just walking."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stop. "So why are you not up there ahead like normal?"

He shrugged.

"Seifer's going to know and then he'll blame me, he'll kill me for telling you!"

"Is that all you're worried about? What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

She sighed. "Don't be such a little idiot!"

"Hey!" He protested.

"Seifer would never hurt you or start anything 'cause he's way too much of a coward!"

Zell's ears pricked up at that. "A coward? See, and he called ME the Chicken Wuss."

"Unfortunately for some strange bizarre reason that I can never understand he has feelings for you." She shook her head as if trying to get her head around something impossible. "God knows way, you're short and annoying and loud-"

"Hey! Is this supposed to be a pep talk?!"

"No it's supposed to be a 'get over it' talk. There's zero that you can do about it so just get over it." She said.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, now come with me." She started to pull him up to the front of the group.

"H-Hey!" He tried to tug his arm back but she was stronger than she looked.

Raijin watched them. "Hey Fu stop hitting on Zell, you know."

She dropped his arm and looked up with grimace. "Please, I have better taste than that." She moved past the little blonde and walked up to where some of the others were staring up at the old lighthouse.

"Wow!" Selphie said. "It's so big."

Seifer gave her a look. "Of course it is, it's a lighthouse. How are ships supposed to see the light if it's not high up?"

She punched his arm. "Shut up, I was just-" she shifted around looking uncomfortable. "…..saying-"

"I remember sneaking in there when we were small." Irvine said.

"Yeah." Quistis agreed. "Of course I tried to talk you out of it but when no one was listening I joined in." She laughed.

Seifer chuckled. "And Chickie wouldn't go any further than the doorway because he was afraid of ghosts."

Zell frowned. "Hey! I was not scared I was being cautious, unlike the rest of you."

Seifer grabbed a hold his collar and pulled him back, his head on the little blonde's shoulder from behind. "Aww little Chickie was afraid!" He said, his chuckle vibrated against Zell's ear.

The martial artist shivered and jumped away from Seifer rubbing at his ear and neck where Seifer's breath had tickled his skin.

"I was not!" He hissed, turning away as a blush crept up into his cheeks.

"Everything looked so quiet and creepy I remember." Selphie said. "It was full moon and Seifer started making spooky noises to scare everyone." She chuckled.

"Maybe we should go have a look inside tomorrow, Matron said she had the key." Quistis said.

"Yeah!" Selphie cheered "That would be so cool!"

"I want to see too!" Rinoa said.

"What do you think guys?" Irvine asked the others.

Seifer shrugged.

"Whatever." Squall said.

Raijin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I think that's a yes, you know."

They turned and went back up the beach, all chatting to each other. "Come on Chickie." Seifer said.

"Stop calling me that!"

Seifer pouted at him in that fake teasing Seifer-ish way.

Zell batted away the hand that had reached for him. "And get off! Stop touching me all the time, it's weird."

Seifer frowned. "What the hell's up with you Chickie?"

"Nothing." And he walked quickly up the beach to catch with the others.

IIiiII

The gang were arguing about what to watch in the living room when Seifer gave up on the lot of them and went into their bedroom.

Zell was rummaging through his suitcase, which was on the floor beside Seifer's bunk.

"Hey, as soon as they stop arguing and pick something we're going to stick in a DVD okay? You coming?"

"Hmm? Err- Yeah in a sec." He looked over his shoulder when Seifer paused in the doorway to wait for him.

"You can go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."

The taller man bit his lip. "Okay look, I'm sorry."

Zell frowned, turning on his heels from his knelt position. "For what?"

Seifer sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know but you've been weird all day and Selphie said some crap about you being annoyed at me." He took a step forward and leant against the top bunk.

"So if it's my fault I'm sorry okay? Now let's go watch this movie."

Zell frowned. "You can't apologize if you don't know what you're sorry for!"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't work that way."

Seifer frowned, moving to sit on his bunk. "Then why don't you tell me?"

Zell stood and at first Seifer thought he'd walk away but then he sat down next to Seifer and thought about it for a minute. "No!" He said.

Seifer looked surprised. "What? What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no, I'm not telling you. Fujin would kill me."

"Fujin? What's Fujin got to do with this?"

Zell slapped a hand over his mouth. "It's nothing." He moved to get up and leave but Seifer grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"No!" He pulled him back hard and he fell back across the bed.

"You're such a little chicken Wuss you know that?" Seifer propped up beside Zell, with an arm across the little blonde to hold him in place.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" He looked down at the arm and then back up at Seifer and swallowed hard.

"Get off me already! You're really starting to creep me out!"

Seifer scoffed. "Please, _I _scare _you_?"

"Yeah, why you'd have to keep touching me all the time for?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize I did. If you tell me what wrong with you, I'll let you go." He smirked.

"And if I don't?"

The smirk grew evil and he closed the gap. "Well then I suppose I can find something else to do with you while you're here."

"Eep!" Blue eyes widened.

"Aww is little Chickie afraid of me?" He teased.

Zell leaned his head back as Seifer leaned in until he couldn't go any further back. And then the unthinkable happened.

Seifer kissed him.

Not forcefully or dominating like he would have expected from Seifer but soft and almost hesitantly.

Wow. Seifer and hesitant in the same sentence?

Zell was so stunned that he just lay there and let Seifer kiss him.

Then there was this rushing sound of footsteps hurrying in their direction and then Seifer was gone, sitting up quickly just as Selphie came into the room.

"Movie's starting guys, are you coming in?" She paused and looked at Zell.

"God Zell are you okay? You look kind of flushed."

"Huh?" Was the best response he could manage.

Seifer stood and pulled him up by the hand. "Go and watch the movie Chickie."

Selphie frowned. "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "Nah, bit of a headache coming on, you guys go ahead though."

"Oh." Selphie visibly deflated. "Well, I hope you feel better, coming Zell?" She walked slowly away waiting for the little blonde to catch up.

Zell hovered in the doorway, looking at the other blonde who was lying on his bunk, his face turned away from Zell and the door.

The martial slowly turned and followed Selphie down the hall.

IIiiII

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

IIiiII

Irvine watched Zell flop down next to him on the sofa.

"What's up with you?"

He shook his head, mumbling his reply.

"Where'd Seifer go?"

"He didn't feel well." Selphie said as she came into the room. "I hope its nothing he ate… I ate what he ate."

Zell shifted uncomfortably, not even noticing what the movie was until it had been on for half an hour. He felt kind of guilty, which was weird. Why should he feel guilty? He hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he was the victim here. He hadn't asked Seifer to kiss him and he didn't ask the other man to have feelings for him. He knew that this was all Seifer fault and yet…. He felt sorry for Seifer.

"Hey wait!" He pointed at the screen. "Are we watching sliding doors again?!"

Everyone blinked at him. "Zell, it's been on for ages and you've just noticed?"

He reddened and slumped in the seat. "I didn't vote for that."

"No you weren't here for the vote and even if you were you would have been outnumbered." Selphie said.

He slumped further in his seat to sulk. He suddenly wished raging Marlboros would appear in this movie to eat the characters.

After the movie the gang sleepily wandered back to their room. Selphie, who had gone in first came back out and pointed at the guys.

"Shush!" She hissed. "Quiet!"

Irvine frowned.

"Why?"

"He's asleep." She hurried back into the room.

The guys followed her inside.

Irvine smirked. "Aww doesn't he look cute?" He cooed over Seifer.

The tall blonde had fallen asleep on top of the covers on his bunk fully dressed apart from the lack of trench coat and boots.

The cowboy waved a hand in front of Seifer's closed eyes.

Zell frowned and slapped the arm away. "Stop that! Leave him alone!"

The cowboy pouted. "But I was just playing." He smiled. "You think he's cute don't you Zell?"

"Shut up Irvine." The little blonde was about to climb up to his bunk when Seifer stirred in his sleep causing both of them to freeze, Zell to held his breath and gripped Irvine's arm.

Seifer sighed in sleep, rolling over to face away from the noisy pair and went back to sleep.

Zell breathed out in relief, his grip slackening on his friend's arm.

"What the hell's up with you?" Irvine whispered to the jumpy blonde.

"Nothing." He hissed, climbing up to the bunk.

Irvine climbed up to his bed too and looked at Zell across the gap. "Nothing?"

"Yeah I- I'll tell you tomorrow." He said. "Go to asleep."

IIiiII

Irvine stared at Zell in shock and then glanced at Raijin to see his reaction. The dark man was equally stunned.

"He- He kissed you? Really? Seriously?"

Zell nodded nervously.

Irvine sat down on his heels in shock. "Well fuck me." He whispered.

"Well-" Selphie grinned. "That's great!"

The three of them turned and gaped at her.

"It's…. not great?" She asked, her grin dropping slightly.

Ignoring her, Raijin asked. "So what now, you know?"

"Well I'm over here." Zell said, looking over to the over said of the yard where the others were with Seifer. "And he's…. over there."

No doubt a similar conversation was going on with Seifer and the others.

He looked over every couple of minutes and catch one of the others looking in their direction.

"And?" Selphie prompted.

"And what?" Zell asked.

"What are you going to do about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, nothing I guess."

She sighed.

"Look all I have to do is keep my distance and let him- err- get over it." He looked at his shoes.

Raijin also kept glancing over to the other group. "Oh god, you know, I shouldn't be over here. Fujin's going to kill me, you know."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Go over there then."

"I can't now! I'm already the traitor. I've switched sides, I'm disloyal, not worthy." He glanced over there again with a worried expression.

The cowboy shook his head.

Selphie sighed. "I can't believe you're not going to do anything! Seifer's okay, we know him and he's a friend can't you just agreed to be friends again?"

Zell shifted. "But that means I have to talk to him and I'm not good with the talking."

"Zell you talk loads, it's Squall who never talks!" Irvine said.

"Yeah but that's general mindless talking, this would be feelings and-" He grimaced. "I'm not good at that stuff, why'd you think I'm still single?"

Selphie sighed. "When did this happen anyway?"

"Yesterday before the movie, you interrupted us Sef."

"I did?" She clapped both hands over her mouth. "Oops!"

"No, no that's got to have been a good thing, you know." Raijin said. "For you I mean!" He added. "I bet you were relieved."

Zell shifted, looking at the floor. "I don't know."

They gaped at him. "What do you mean, you don't know? A second ago you were all keen to forget it ever happened and now you don't know if you liked kissing him or not!" Selphie said.

Zell put his hands over his ears. "It's just easier to forget about it, thinking is too difficult."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

"Well you better get sure you know, I think you should tell Seifer one way or the other, you know."

Zell glanced over at the other group at the same time as Seifer looked up at him and their eyes met. The younger man bit his lip nervously but it was Seifer who looked away first when Fujin tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"I can't believe you kissed him." Fujin said. "After all the times I've said to forget about the stupid little chicken Wuss and then you go and do something like this." She folded her arms.

"I know, I know I screwed up okay?"

"And now everything's going to be all awkward and stuff." Rinoa pouted.

"You should talk to Zell." Quistis said.

"Oh, I'm so glad everyone has an opinion on this." Seifer said, then feeling eyes on him he turned and glared at Squall.

"What you looking at Leonhart you have a comment to make too?!"

The brunette frowned, he perched on the edge of an old storage container. "I don't see how you can 'accidentally' kiss anyone."

"That's because you've never kissed anyone!"

"He's kissed me." Rinoa said.

"Ah, scarred for life then." Seifer said.

She frowned and hit him in the arm. "Ow." He said, though it didn't really hurt.

"You should talk to him." Quistis repeated. "Now!"

"Now? But-" He glanced over. "He's all the way over there!"

A couple spots of water fell from the sky causing them all to look up, both groups shared a look just as the heavens opened and it started to rain hard.

"Work suspended!" Selphie announced, heading for the door with everyone else.

The petite brunette suddenly hurried to the forward whispering to the other girls who grabbed Irvine, Raijin and Squall tugging them in quickly.

The door was slammed shut in the faces of Seifer and Zell, leaving them out in the rain.

"Hey!" They both said at once.

"Work it out!" Selphie yelled

"But it's raining!"

"Talk quickly!" She hissed, holding the door almost shut and then she closed it and pulled the curtain across the door to block them out.

"Oh, come on!" Seifer yelled.

"Hey! Selphie!" Zell called.

Nothing happened.

They both sighed, looking at each other briefly then both walking off in different directions.

IIiiII

Selphie settled the curtain in place with a smile.

"You are co cruel." Quistis teased.

The gang sat around the dining table.

Matron had handed out towels and Irvine was rubbing his hair dry. "Keep some of those around, they're going to need them." Irvine chuckled.

Edea frowned. "Are you sure it's a good idea to lock them out there in this weather?"

"It'll be fine." Selphie said. "The rain will force them to talk, they're get over it and be friends again before you know it."

Raijin frowned. "I don't know, you know." He glanced over at Fujin, who was ignoring him for taking Zell's side over Seifer's earlier.

"After this I don't think either of them will talk to us again let alone each other." Irvine said.

"Because we care enough to do something about this?"

Quistis got up. "Right, that's long enough!" She announced.

"Ohh Quisty don't be such a spoilsport." Selphie whined.

"Couldn't I just check on them?"

"I don't see how locking them out in the rain is helpful." Squall said.

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him. "What do you know?"

"We should check on them." Edea agreed. "I don't like leaving them out there."

Selphie sighed. "Oh okay, just for a second."

She pulled the curtain back and peered around it. "There I checked and they're fi- err- Oh MY GOD!" She shrieked.

Quistis and Rinoa both ran to either side of Selphie to see. "What?"

"Have they killed each other?" Irvine said.

Rinoa started to laugh. "Well maybe they're trying to suffocate each other to death… with each other's tongue!" She giggled.

Irvine frowned and shared a look with Squall and Raijin. "What?!" He said and they all clambered to get around the door to look out. "Oh my god!"

Irvine laughed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Maybe they have some magnetic pull towards each other's lips." Squall suggested.

Irvine laughed and then glanced at the brunette's serious expression, which only made him laugh harder.

Zell was on his tip toes to reach the taller blonde, his arms locked around Seifer's neck. The other man had an arm around Zell's waist over his wet t-shirt, which was sticking to his skin and his other hand cupped Zell's face.

The blondes broke apart slowly to the sound of cheering. Zell went bright red when he saw the audience but Seifer just grinned.

IIiiII

"Hey!" Zell protested as the doors were shut in their faces leaving him and Seifer out in the rain.

The rain was really starting to come down now. "Hey!" He hit the door. "Are you crazy?"

"Well it was Selphie's idea and we all know she's crazy." Seifer said.

The tall blonde had walked off towards the cliffs now and Zell was over by the door still staring at it and willing it to open somehow.

Zell sighed. "Okay that's get this over with so we can go and get dry, what do you have to say to me?"

Seifer frowned. "What should I say?"

"How about 'I'm sorry'"

The taller man scoffed. "For what?"

"For kissing me? For leaping on me like some horny puppy and traumatising me."

"Traumatising? How about you apologize for being a stupid cowardly chicken Wuss."

"Me? You're the cowardly one! Fujin said so!"

"What's Fujin got to do with this?!"

Zell folded his arms. "It's nothing."

"No come on you mentioned her last night too, what happened?"

"Well-" He looked at his shoes. "She said that you were a coward because you had all these feelings for me and you were too scared to bother to tell me."

Seifer frowned. "Did she?"

"Yeah and- err- Rinoa said stuff too."

"Fine then I'm sorry that I hurt your little Chickie feelings and that you're not grown up enough to handle adult situations."

Zell glared. "Hey! I can handle it! I can handle it fine. I just-err- wasn't prepared that's all."

"Prepared?"

"Yeah you didn't warn me first."

Seifer scoffed. "And did that stupid library Chick warn you first?"

Zell's mouth opened and then shut again looking embarrassed. "We didn't- err- I mean how do you know that I kissed her?"

"Well Irvine said stuff so I assumed."

"Well we didn't okay?" He looked at the floor now all embarrassed.

Seifer started to grin. "Don't tell me!" He laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!"

"That was your first kiss?!"

"Well -err- o-okay so what if it was?"

Seifer continued to chuckle to himself.

"Hey! This is all your fault for ruining everything!"

"Ruining? So you had someone else in mind for the task did you?" Seifer asked.

"Well- No but anyone besides you would have been good!"

Seifer grinned and started towards him.

Zell's eyes widened and he backed up quickly stumbling over his own feet. "W-What are you doing?"

The grinning blonde reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him completely ignoring the protests to lock lips with the slightly struggling younger man.

Zell put his arms up to push him away but he didn't he just kept his arms up to push if he wanted to.

Seifer broke the kiss to grin at Zell. "Now I'm your second kiss too."

Zell frowned, taking a second to get his brain back in gear. "You-You bastard." He hissed. "Now I have to deal with you telling me I'm a bad kisser for the rest of my life!"

"I didn't say I thought you were a bad kisser."

"I'm not?" He asked innocently.

The older man chuckled, one arm wrapped around Zell's waist and one hand on his cheeks. Fingers absently traced the tattoo. "No." He leant in so that their lips brushed when they spoke. "I think you taste sweet Chickie." He chuckled feeling Zell's cheeks blush over his hand.

Zell opened his mouth to say something but instead Seifer kissed him again, his hand that was on the small of the other man's back pushed him up urging him onto his tip toes.

Zell started slowly kissing him back, his wound around Seifer's neck with a hand in his hair.

The sound of cheering made Zell look up and he blushed in horror at the sight of the whole gang watching them through the glass door.

Seifer chuckled in his ear. "I think we can go inside now." He whispered and turn to go in tugging Zell along by the hand.

When they got to the doorway Zell quickly pulled his hand back.

They were jumped on by Selphie when they walked in. "See, see I told you my plan would work!"

Everyone spoke at once with the- "Oh, we're so happy for you." and- "You make such a nice couple."

Zell was getting redder by the second and even Seifer looked a bit uncomfortable at all the attention.

Edea stepped in and saved them. "Girls, girls there's plenty of time for that later and I think these guys need to go and get dried off." She threw and towel at each of them.

"Thanks Matron." They both said.

"Go and get out of these wet things." She said, watching them leave the room.

Irvine laughed. "Oh yeah you two can go get undressed together."

"Shut up Irvine!" Zell about he rounded the corner and ducked in the bathroom.

Seifer went into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes that were sticking to his wet skin. He put on some dry pants and was sitting on the bed holding a T-shirt when Zell peered round the corner. He held his wet clothes and was clad in just a dry pair of boxers that he had left in the bathroom before. He threw his wet clothes into the corner and hovered in the doorway looking at Seifer.

"Hey." The taller man said, watching the nervous blonde in the doorway. "Aren't you coming in?"

Slowly Zell moved from the doorway going around Seifer bed, giving him a wide berth to get to the other side of the bunk. Seifer rolled over and lay on his bed, an arm under his head and the other reached out and tugged at the hem on Zell's shorts.

"Stop it." Zell hit the hands tugging at him.

"Come here." The taller man patted the empty space next to him.

Zell looked unsure. "I don't know."

"Why? You think you're going to catch something? Like my gayness?" He huffed. "Get your ass over here Chickie."

Zell sat down on the bed beside Seifer. "I never said that! Don't be such a prick." He hit him in the chest but Seifer grabbed the hand and used it to pull Zell towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here." Seifer patted the space right next to him.

Zell shuffled over a bit to lie on his side propped up beside Seifer who was on his back and with one last tug from Seifer the little blonde moved to cuddle with him. His head on Seifer's chest and the older man's arm enclosed around him.

"I don't think we should- look- you know- in front of the others, I'll never hear the end of it from them." Zell said.

"Look like what?"

"Like…. Couple-ish." He blushed.

He felt Seifer chuckle. "Is that what we are then? A couple?"

Zell looked up at him and frowned. "I don't know! I've just been doing what you told me to do!"

Seifer laughed. "You're such a little Chicken Wuss."

"Asshole." He muttered into Seifer's chest.

The older man's hand came up and ruffled through Zell's hair. "Yeah, yeah."

IIiiII

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

IIiiII

The girls were playing beach volleyball on the sands with Squall. Raijin stood on the stairs watching them, he had been walking down and had stopped half way to watch the game.

Irvine walked down behind him, sniggering.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Which one are you looking at?" He smirked.

"What? I-" He frowned in shock. "I wasn't-"

"You were!"

"I wasn't, you know! I was just- trying to find the courage to go down there."

"Courage?"

"Yeah Fujin's still mad at me, you know."

"Still?"

"Yeah… so, which one were _you_ looking at?" He asked.

Irvine smirked. "All of them, of course."

Raijin shook his head. "Of course, you're such a pervert Kinneas."

He grinned. "As long as I'm just looking I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Really? Well then-" Raijin smirked. "You just go down there then and tell Squall you were looking at him."

The cowboy frowned. "Um…. Did Squall bring his gunblade with him?"

Raijin sniggered and walked past the now frightened cowboy.

Selphie jumped up for the ball but Squall jumped up quicker and higher than she did.

"Hey!" She protested. "You're supposed to be on my side remember?"

"You're too short to play this game!"

"I am not!"

"We're losing and we have an extra player." Quistis said.

Selphie huffed. "Oh that's right, take his side why don't you?"

Rinoa and Fujin were playing against Quistis, Selphie and Squall. The girls had started the game, playing two against two until Squall had come down to watch. The brunette had joined the losing side, only now they were losing by more.

"Oh look there's Irvine!" Selphie said. "Come and play with us Irvy!"

Squall made a face. "I don't want him to play."

"Why?"

"He'll only perv over you all in your bikinis."

"Ooh jealous?" Rinoa asked, nudging Fujin.

Squall scoffed. "Please, of course not."

"You know he looks at you the most."

The brunette scowled. "Don't remind me, should have brought my gunblade."

At Selphie questioning look he added. "For protection."

They all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Good morning ladies." Irvine drawled. "And Squall." He grinned at the brunette who just grimaced in disgust at the cowboy's display of "affection".

"Irvine play on our side, we're a player down." Rinoa said.

"Oh no you don't, you're winning already." Selphie said. "You can have Squall."

The brunette frowned. "Hey! It's not my fault we're losing! Before I joined in you two were still losing remember?"

"How about we play guys versus the girls?" Irvine suggested.

"What? The two of you?"

"No Raijin's coming." He turned and gestured for the dark man to catch up.

Fujin huffed. "I'm not playing if he's joining in."

Irvine smiled. "Hey, even better then we'll have three on three."

Rinoa frowned. "Don't be mean, I'm not playing if Fujin's not playing."

Selphie sighed. "On come on don't be like that, I want to continue the game."

"Come on Fu, you three of us will play the four of you and we'll still win."

Rinoa grinned. "Well how about we make it more interesting." She rubbed her hands together.

"Interesting how?"

"Well…." She paused. "What bet could we make?"

"I know, the winning side should think for something they want the losing side to do and then they have to do it!"

Squall frowned. "I don't know, I don't trust you lot."

"So you think you're going to lose?" Quistis teased.

"No! I just-"

Irvine waved a hand. "No no that's fine." He looked at Squall. "It's fine, we're not going to lose to a bunch of girls." He grinned at Selphie. "I'm already thinking of things we can get you all to do when we win."

Rinoa scoffed. "Dream on cowboy."

Raijin looked a little nervous. "Shouldn't we go and get another guy to fill our team?"

Fujin smirked. "Scared?"

"No!" He said, a little too quickly. "Just want it to be fair, you know."

Selphie sighed. "Oh fine, you can go and get Zell to play, not Seifer though he's too tall!"

Irvine rolled his eyes. "I'll go and Zell to play, don't start till I get back.

IIiiII

Zell carried the pile of laundry from the kitchen where he and matron had been folding it to the bedroom. He set it down and then turned to go back out, on the way down the hallway he went past the bathroom.

An arm reached out and pulled him inside.

"Ahh!" He yelled, the hand on his collar dragged him into the bathroom backwards and then pushed him up against the door.

Lips were pressed to his own and he just heard the lock click into place.

"Mmm? Mfh!" He protested, pushing at strong shoulders.

Seifer pulled back and grinned at him. "Hello Chickie."

"You asshole!" Zell punched him on the shoulder. "You scared me!"

"That's because you're a little chicken Wuss." He smirked.

Zell frowned at him but only resisted being kissed for a second then he just gave in and his arms went up around Seifer's neck.

"What were you doing hiding in the bathroom?" Zell asked, as Seifer broke the kiss and instead started to worry Zell's jaw line with his teeth.

"I wasn't hiding, I was washing and then you walked past and I couldn't resist." He smirked.

"You mean I'm irresistible?"

Seifer scoffed. "Hardly." His teeth nipped against Zell's skin.

"Ow!" Zell leant back, as far as he could without hitting the door. "You bit me!" He put a hand up to his throat.

"I did not, don't be such a Chicken." He made a biting notion at Zell, chuckling at his annoying expression.

He leaned down and kissed Zell again, a hand cupping the back of his head. The little blonde closed his eyes and kissed him back. Seifer's lips starting kissing a trail down the other man's throat, raking his teeth over the bump of his Adam's apple and then up again. Seifer chuckled against his ears causing Zell to clasp his ear.

"That tickles." He hissed.

The tall blonde sniggered.

Someone knocked on the door causing both blondes to freeze.

"Zell?" Irvine called. "You in there?"

Silence.

The cowboy tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hello? Who's in there?"

Seifer held a finger to Zell's lips. "Shh." He whispered.

"What do you want Irvine? I've just finished showering." He yelled through the door.

Zell now stood a step away from the door with Seifer's arms loosely around his waist.

"Seifer, have you seen Zell?"

The tall blonde smirked and looked down at the shorter man. "Not lately no."

"Come and play volleyball with us, we're playing guys against girls, we're a player down and I can't find Zell."

"Oh I see, I'm the second choice am I?"

"Oh come on Seifer, we're betting on the game."

Seifer moved Zell to the side and then opened the door so that the little blonde was behind it and out of sight.

"How much are we betting?"

"Not money. If we win, the girls have to do anything we want." He grinned. "Or vice versa so we can't afford to lose!"

Seifer shook his head. "And how old are you again?"

"Hey! It wasn't my idea, it was Selphie's!"

Seifer started to walk down the hallway expecting Irvine to follow but the cowboy stopped.

"You go on I have to go." He pointed to the bathroom.

Seifer opened his mouth to protest but couldn't think of anything to say so he ran away quickly instead.

Irvine pushed the door open all the way causing Zell to jump out of the way, glancing guiltily at the cowboy and slunk out of the door.

"Irvine." He said.

The cowboy frowned in shock and just watched Zell leave. He stepped out into the corridor seeing his friends scurry away and smirked, then he started to laugh.

IIiiII

Seifer stopped on the top step that lead to the beach and waited. Zell scurried up to him red faced and he hit Seifer in the arm.

"Ow."

"Asshole you left me."

Seifer shrugged. "It's just Irvine."

"JUST Irvine? He'll make our lives hell!"

"Maybe we should tell them." Seifer said.

Zell shifted. "I don't know, I don't want to have Selphie jumping out at us with camera all the time."

Seifer chuckled. "They're suspicious already and if we tell them if might be easier to get-you know-" He watched the beach from behind Zell his arms loosely wrapping around Zell's waist. "-Some alone time." His chuckle rumbled against Zell's ear.

"You think?" He tipped his head back to look at Seifer and kissed him upside down.

"Hey lovebirds." Irvine said as he came out of the house.

They both watched him warily. "Irvine." Seifer said.

"Hey, Irvine do you think we'll get less attention or more if we tell the others about-us." Zell asked.

The cowboy paused to think about it. "I don't know depends if you prefer curious giggling or knowing giggling." He teased.

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"And that's just Raijin." He joked.

"Well you could take the heat off us by kissing Squall." Zell suggested.

Irvine scoffed. "He'd hit me and I like my face the way it is now thanks." He smirked at Seifer. "You're not a good advert for facial bruising, you know."

"Ooh someone's been hanging out with Raijin for too long, you're picking up that 'you knowing' habit." Seifer said.

"Seriously if you have feelings for Squall why not do something about it?"

"I am being serious he'd beat me."

"Why?"

"Let's see, he hates me, he thinks I'm perverted, he-"

"You are!" Seifer joked.

Irvine frowned at him. "Ha, ha very funny!"

"Sorry, go on." Seifer smirked.

"And he's gone back to recluse ways."

After the war Squall had started to act more human, talking to first Rinoa and Quistis and then to Irvine. Not in depth conversations but a few sentences was better than nothing right?

Anyway last Christmas at the festival Squall was over seeing the kids events like the Santa's grotto. Headmaster Cid was Santa, Edea was Santa's wife and Selphie and Quistis were the elves.

Needless to say the place was swamped with Trepies trying to see their favourite teacher in a red mini skirt and green elf top.

Irvine had volunteered to be the Santa security, everyone jumping to the same conclusion that the cowboy wanted to see the elf girls too but Irvine spent most the day talking to Squall as he walked around looking after all the events at the festival.

After the kiddies events finished the adults had a party of their own with dancing, mistletoe and a punch bowl. Supposedly it was just fruit juice, but Irvine knew they didn't all get drunk on fruit juice. He remembered drunken dancing, Selphie prancing around like a ballerina before following flat on her arse, Seifer dragging Zell towards all the mistletoe in the room and the little blonde desperately trying to get away. He remembered a drunken Squall falling from his chair and into his lap and then on the way back to his room he had kissed the brunette and Squall for a second had kissed him back before passing out on the floor. Irvine had picked him up and taken him to his room. After that Squall hadn't spoken to Irvine unless he had to, in fact he had kept away from all the guys in general.

For ages he only spoke to Rinoa and Quistis it was like he'd gone backwards. He was okay with Fujin because she was never that talkative either.

That was the way it was now, Squall hadn't spoke to Irvine properly since Christmas.

"Yeah well he's become an honorary girl." Seifer said.

Irvine frowned.

"He only hangs out with girls, he talks to girls and he's pretty enough to be one." He smirked.

"He is not." Irvine said.

"Well, a butch girl." Zell said.

Seifer sniggered. "Anyway what are we supposed to playing down there?"

Irvine scratched his head. "Yeah about that, you can't play."

"What? Why?"

"We have four girls so we only need four guys and we choose Zell sorry."

The little blonde looked smug. "HA!"

"Yeah the girls didn't want us to have someone so tall because we'd have the advance having three tall people on our side."

"Ah so you wanted Zell 'cause he's a short ass?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey!" Zell protested. "I am not short!"

Irvine scoffed.

"I'm not!" He tipped his head back to look at Seifer upside down. "You don't really think I'm short do you?" He pouted.

"Of course not sweetie." He said and then when Zell looked away he mouthed to Irvine. "Short."

The cowboy sniggered. "So let's go." He gestured to the stairs.

Seifer stepped back. "Lead the way." He said.

IIiiII

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

IIiiII

Selphie bounced up and down on the beach in greeting. "Hey guys."

"Now we have too many players again." Rinoa whined.

Seifer held up his hands. "Hey it's okay, I understand you don't want a god like me to play with you it would be an unfair advantage to our team." He smirked.

Everyone either looked amused or rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Mr ego." Selphie chuckled. "I'm surprised you hooked up Zell, didn't think anyone would be good enough for your standards."

The blondes shared a look. "You knew?"

The girls and Squall glanced at each other. "Well, yeah."

"We did see you kissing in front of everyone remember?" Quistis said.

Zell paused. "But- But I thought we were being stealthy."

Fujin scoffed. "You? Stealthy?"

"Hey I can do stealth!" He patted his own chest.

She looked doubtful.

"I can!" He insisted.

"Do you want me to referee the match?" Seifer asked.

"No! You'll take sides…. And I don't think it'll be ours." Selphie said.

Seifer shrugged and sat down on the sand with his legs stretched out in front of him, he pulled off his shirt as the sun beat down on his shoulders and he put his arms down on the sand behind him to prop himself up.

"We get to start!" Rinoa announced. "Because this was my idea!" She stuck her tongue out at them.

Selphie took the ball and heaved it up…. And accidentally over her own head.

The girls groaned.

"Oh Selphie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She ran after the ball and brought it back.

Irvine smirked. "If this is the competition, I think we've won already."

Fujin frowned and snatched the ball from the petite brunette. "Give that to me." He threw the ball over the net, getting it right the first time and scoring their first point.

Selphie cleared out the old storage shed at the back of the old building. He found the volleyball net, a cricket ball, a football, a game of twister- we made plans to play that later- some boomerangs and Frisbees. All kids toys that they probably used as children at the orphanage and other kids before and after they were there.

The game had started off going in the guys favour with Selphie hurling the ball in all the wrong directions but then Fujin had banned the petite brunette from ever touching the ball again. Selphie just hopped backwards and forth trying to look like she was concentrating though he didn't actually do anything for the rest of the game and the girls started to win.

Seifer shaded his eyes from the sun with his hand as he watched Fujin make the final point and win the game for the girls.

They all cheered.

"Woo-Hoo!" Selphie celebrated.

All the guys scowled. "Cheats! They must have cheated!" Irvine said.

"We won fair and square! Better than fair for you because we only had three players, technically." Rinoa said.

"What are you happy about?" Zell asked Selphie. "You didn't win the game, the others girls did."

"Hey! This is a team sport and I was on the team so therefore I win too!" She argued.

Seifer broke up the arguing, walking down to stand between the two sides. "I was watching the whole time, the girls won fairly."

"HA!" Selphie said.

Irvine scoffed. "Like hell you were watching, when I last looked over you had your eyes closed."

"Yeah and when I saw you, you were staring at Zell's ass, you know." Raijin said.

"Raijin!" Zell blushed.

Seifer laughed. "Well only for a second or two, the rest of the time I was watching, honest."

Irvine started to walk off quickly. "Okay game's over, I admit defeat now let's go inside and-"

"Wait a second!" Selphie said. "What about our bet?"

He smiled nervously. "Well we didn't shake on it so it doesn't count."

"Oh no you don't asshole!" Fujin said. "You would have made us stick to the stupid ass bet so you have to too."

Raijin chuckled. "She's right you know we have to face the consequences now, you know."

The girls grinned and huddled around together to discuss their plans. The guys glanced at each other waiting. Rinoa popped out a couple of times to grin evilly at them before they separated and lined up to face the guys.

"Right we have decided. Each of us has come up with a - punishment-" She giggled. "For each one of you."

Fujin smirked at poor Raijin who actually flinched.

Selphie stepped forward first though looking at their commander. "Squall."

The brunette looked up at her. "I didn't agree to the bet."

She smirked. "Too bad, you're included." She paused and then added. "Now then I want you to…. Kiss Irvine."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's the forfeit that I have chosen it for you to do."

"I'm not kissing him, I might catch something." Squall grimaced.

Irvine frowned. "Well you didn't the last time."

Raijin blinked. "There was a last time, you know?"

Selphie frowned. "Yes of course last Christmas, don't you know anything?"

Squall frowned, seeing that everyone seemed to know about what happened last Christmas.

Raijin huffed. "Well I'm sorry for not keeping up to date on gossip you know."

"So?" Selphie looked expectant.

Squall chewed on his lip and looked over at Irvine who smiled at him.

"Oh…. Fine." He hissed, glared at the other man. "Don't go getting any ideas cowboy."

"Who, me?" He grinned.

Squall grabbed the front of his vest and kissed him hard and quickly as if to get it over with. He pulled back, with glare still in place.

"There!" He announced.

"Err- A proper kiss please." Selphie said like a teacher correcting a student.

"What?!" He frowned.

"We would like a real kiss please."

He sighed as if humouring a small child, he glanced at the cowboy again in indecision before starting towards him again.

"Shut up." He hissed at the smirked cowboy, in case the other man had thought of saying anything.

Squall kissed him again mostly in the some way as before, rushed and trying to get it over with so he could run away. Irvine had other ideas though, his left hand came up cupping Squall's cheek and slowly the pace of the kiss, taking advance of the other man's slightly parted lips.

The commander's hands slackened in their death grip on the cowboy's vest, his palms lying flat on the other man's chest instead.

They parted slowly, both taking a moment to open their eyes and remember what was going on.

Their little audience had gone silent in shock and were looking on with amused and/or shocked looks on their faces.

Once Squall had remembered where he was his eyes narrowed and he pushed the cowboy away hard before storming off up the beach.

Irvine cursed. "Squall! Oh come Squall don't be like that!" He sighed and made to go after him but Selphie blocked his path.

"You haven't had your forfeit yet."

He frowned at her. "Is that really important? Sure you're not happy already now that you made him hate me more than ever?"

She rolled her eyes. "He does not hate you." She paused. "But I suppose you can have your forfeit later… something to look forward to." She giggled.

"And at least you know he enjoys kissing you."

Irvine scoffed. "Not necessary maybe he's just horny, he is after all a teenager and as far as I know not getting any."

"Looks like I'm the only guy here who doesn't have sex on the brain, you know." Raijin said.

Seifer scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Not with the way you were eying up the girls on the beach earlier." Irvine said.

"I was not!" He glared at Irvine. "I thought you had somewhere to be, you know?"

The cowboy chuckled. "I'm going." He walked off in the same direction as Squall.

"So…?" Selphie looked all expectant at Raijin who was looking uncomfortable and staring at his feet.

"What?"

"Was it anyone in particular?"

"I wasn't looking at anyone! Irvine was the one staring, he was just being an asshole, you know."

"Sure?" They all turned to look at Fujin.

The albino frowned. "What are you all looking at me for?"

"Well-" Rinoa nudged her. "You know, you and Raijin…."

Fujin wrinkled up her face. "Oh please that would be like dating my brother."

"Yeah because you look so much alike." Seifer joked, Zell looked back at him over his shoulder at him and laughed.

"… Just like if I dated Seifer…. Except Raijin would be the straight brother." she shot back.

"But- But you two would be soooo perfect for each other." Rinoa crooned.

"Perfect? He's an idiot."

The dark man frowned. "Fu I am standing right here."

She glared at him. "I know that, why do you think I said it?"

He looked at his feet like a wounded puppy for a second.

"Anyway-" Selphie looked back at Rinoa. "It's your turn to deal out a forfeit."

"Oh right, yeah." She came to stand in front of Zell who suddenly looked nervous.

"Zell you have to run five laps around the beach."

He looked relieved.

"That's it? You let him off easy, you know."

"What's the catch? There has to be a catch." Seifer said.

"Well there is one little thing."

Zell sighed and braced himself. "What is it?"

"You have to run naked."

Seifer started to laugh.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to!"

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?"

The girls all turned to form a huddle to confer before they turned on him grinning like ghouls.

Zell 'eeped' in terror and hid behind Seifer. "Hide me."

The taller man laughed as his boyfriend peered out to see what was going on.

"Either go and run your laps or… we'll tell Seifer what happened the night of the summer festival when he was…. Away."

The tall man looked at Zell curiously. "Why? What happened?"

The little blonde's face filled with terror. "I'll do it."

He suddenly to peel off his shorts.

Seifer stared at him in shock. "What happened? I want to know."

Zell shook his head. "No, no need for you to know, I'm going running." He hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them off without a second thought.

Everyone started to laugh as Zell started running bare assed around the beach.

Seifer was having a field day with this, first Irvine had supplied him with plenty of ammunition for teasing and now Zell too. Oh happy day!

"Raijin's turn." Seifer said, helpfully.

The dark man frowned. "Oh thanks, man you're a real friend, you know."

Fujin smirked at poor Raijin. "Now Raijin why don't you share with the group just who you were really looking at before?"

"I wasn't looking at anyone!"

"We both know that's not true, don't we?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I'm never telling you anything ever again." He hissed.

"What, what this?" Selphie said. "Does Raijin have a little crush?"

They all ganged up on him.

Fujin nodded. "Once upon a hot summer's day in garden and a certain someone was sunny themselves in their bikini…" She smirked at Raijin. "And you said to me?"

He squirmed. "That wasn't a crush, it was an observation, you know!"

Fujin scoffed.

"It was." He looked at Selphie. "So I might have said you had a nice arse, it was just an observation… like the grass is green really so……"

"Me?!" She stared at him.

Seifer and Fujin laughed.

Rinoa squealed. "Aw isn't that cute?"

If his complexion would allow it Raijin would be blushing by now, he was saved more embarrassment by someone else's embarrassment when Zell arrived back and flopped to the sand exhausted. He absently held out a hand to Seifer for his shorts.

"Clothes!" He panted.

Seifer threw his shorts on top of him.

"How was the run?"

"Tiring… and I… I think I might have sun burn in…err- certain places."

They chuckled.

"Don't worry Chickie I'll be able to help smoother you in cream." Seifer offered.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Raijin loves Selphie."

"I do not, you know!"

Selphie chuckled. "It's fine, really I'm faltered." She said, before bending over to pick up an invisible something right in front of him to embarrass him on purpose.

IIiiII

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

IIiiII

Seifer lay on his bunk, it was late. The girls as far as he knew were asleep on the other side of the curtain. Raijin was sleeping quietly for once. Squall lay on his fold out sofa in his dark corner.

Zell leant out of his bunk to try and look at Irvine's face across the gap between their two beds. He put a hand on the edge of the cowboy's bunk, his legs and lower torso remained on his own bed.

Irvine had his hat over his eyes.

Didn't that guy ever hang that thing up at the end of the day?

He looked asleep enough though.

Zell shuffled backwards onto his bed, but he lost his balance and fell head first towards the floor.

"Ahh!" He yelled, slapping a hand over his mouth as he hung upside down, his feet holding onto the bed for dear life

Seifer looked up to see Zell hanging upside down like a bat beside him.

He frowned. "Shush! Do you want everyone to hear you and wake up?"

Zell scowled and disappeared from sight. "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Seifer rolled his eyes.

A second later Zell landed on his feet this time beside Seifer's bed with a 'thud' sound. He winced at the noise and glanced around to check if he had woken anyone. All looked to be okay.

Seifer frowned. "Would you stop fooling around and get your cute little ass over here?"

Zell scowled at him. "I'm being careful! The last thing I want is for Irvine or Raijin to wake up and catch me climbing into bed with you."

"I don't want that either so hurry up about it….quietly." He shuffled over and patted the empty space beside him, the bed wasn't really big enough for two.

Zell glanced around one more time before sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs up and lying half on top of Seifer.

The tall blonde grinned up at him.

"Hi Honey."

"Hi yourself." Seifer chuckled.

Seifer pulled the shorter man up nearer and traced his fingers over the tattoo, one hand running into Zell's hair he pulled the younger man's head down to meet his lips.

"And even if- kiss- "Someone wakes up- kiss- "We can just- kiss- "Say- kiss "That I was cold."

Seifer leant back and gave Zell a strange look. "Cold? In the desert?"

"Yeah at night time it does get cold out here, it's not that warm tonight."

"I'm not cold."

"That's because I'm lying on top of you!" Zell chuckled.

Hands disappeared up the back of the little blonde's shirt. "Well we had better warm you up then hadn't we?" Seifer grinned at him.

The tall blonde kissed him, rolling them over so that he was on top…. But he forgot about the small bed.

Zell almost fell off the bed, his head hit the edge and he clung onto Seifer.

The older blonde sighed in annoyance. "Urgh there's no space to move."

"I know, these beds are small for one let alone two."

Seifer sat up on his knees and let Zell get back on the bed. "Take your shirt off." He said.

"And how will that help with the lack of space?" The little blonde asked with a smile.

He pulled his shirt off over his head. "Happy?"

"Not yet." Seifer pushed him down onto the mattress and leaned in close. "That's better." He announced, his lips wandering off down Zell's throat, along his jaw line.

Fingers explored Zell's torso that was now free of his shirt. Hands wandered over tanned skin, hard muscles.

The little blonde gasped beneath him when fingers grazed over a nipple and he bit down on his fingers when a hot mouth clamped around it. The little blonde moaned muffled by his fingers.

Seifer paused, looking up at him, his free hand running south to squeeze the growing bulge Zell's boxers.

The little blonde squeaked, his hand prying Seifer's away from that part of his body. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

Zell squirmed. "Because I'll get- I mean you'll get me-"

Seifer propped himself to look at him. "Hard? Sprung?"

"….Yeah."

"And?"

"And we can't do anything now with them here." He glanced over at the sleeping Raijin.

"They're asleep Zell."

"But they might notice and wake up."

Seifer sighed, leaning back over the shorter man, his lips nuzzling the skin beneath Zell's ear as he spoke to him. "So what? You want to wait until garden? You know how long we're going to be here?"

Zell pouted at him, playfully. "You don't think I'm worth the wait?"

Seifer smiled in surprise and make a little groan of defeat, letting his head fall forward onto Zell's shoulder.

"Great now I'm going soft, glad no one's awake to witness the fall of the great Seifer Almasy."

Zell scoffed. "Great? You?"

"Bully extraordinaire." He grinned. "Don't you forget it."

"I won't." He grinned back.

Seifer rearranged them so that he was lying on his back and Zell was half on top and half cuddled beside him. It wasn't long before they fell asleep like that.

IIiiII

Zell stirred to the sound of whispers and giggling. He turned his face to the side and pressed nearer to Seifer. The sound increased.

He sleepily opened one eye and caught a glimpse of someone standing near the bed. His eyes shot open, sitting up slightly.

"You're awake!" Selphie shrieked at him, she stood right by the bed with an excited Rinoa.

Fujin stood on the other side of the bed and he could see Quistis in the behind with Squall.

Zell shuffled backwards on the bed. "W-What are you guys-?"

"Awww don't you two just look so cuuute all cuddled up together." Selphie cooed.

"Like kittens." Rinoa added.

"Kittens?" Zell nudged Seifer, the blonde didn't move so he hit him harder again and again.

"Ow!" Seifer sleepily defended himself against the attack. "Chickie, what the hell are you-" His eyes landed on Selphie who stood right beside his head.

"Hello!" She cheered.

"Ah!" He yelled, noticing everyone for the first time.

Seifer sighed. "Don't you guys have better things to do with your time than harass us?"

"Ummm…. No." Selphie answered.

Seifer turned his anger on Zell, rubbing his sore arm that had been hit. "Couldn't you have found a better way of waking me than that?"

Selphie giggled. "A better way, huh? Like what?"

"Like a blowjob." Fujin said.

They all laughed.

Zell blushed.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Ladies, when you're quite finished can we….?"

"No you know we're just teasing." Selphie said. "We…. We're all happy for you, aren't we?" She asked the others.

They all nodded their heads.

"Except some of us who think you could do better." Fujin said.

Zell frowned at her. "Hey shut up, what the hell do you know?" He shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood moving past Fujin only to see Raijin smirking at him from his bunk and Irvine was looking down at him too. He quickly turned back and got back onto Seifer's bed.

"We're surrounded."

Seifer reached under his bunk grabbing a change of clothes and his towel and stood from his bunk. He edged carefully around Selphie who looked like she might start bouncing again any second and pulled Zell up with him.

"Show's over, we're leaving." He informed the group. "Come on Chickie." He pulled open the door and left, shutting it behind them.

The sudden excited laughter that started was cut off by the door shutting.

Seifer sighed in the relief, Zell leant back on the wall.

"What happened to going back to your bunk before sun rise?" Seifer asked.

"Well normally I wake up early to go for a run before breakfast how was I supposed to know that today I'd end up sleeping in?" He sighed.

"How did we end up with friends like that?" Zell asked.

"They're only picking on us because their own lives are so dull." Seifer said. "Come on." He headed towards the tiny bathroom and walked inside.

Zell stood the doorway watching Seifer put his clothes to the radiator.

"Did you get clothes for me too?"

"There wasn't time."

Zell frowned. "So I'll just walk back to the bedroom naked then shall I?"

Seifer grinned at him. "Works for me."

"Urgh." He scowled.

Seifer chuckled. "I'll get dressed then go and get you some clothes while you stay in here." He offered.

The frown slowly lessened. "I suppose that will be okay." He muttered, shutting the door and leaning back on it.

He sighed and shut his eyes. "I think I could do with going back to bed." He opened his eyes, jumping slightly as Seifer was now right in front of him and he hadn't heard the older man move.

"Eep!" He squeaked.

Seifer grinned at him in that evil Seifer-ish way and ducked his head to kiss him. Zell kissed him back, a hand reaching up to suddenly bare shoulders. He broke the kiss and looked down.

"Ahh, you're naked!"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "That's something you need to be to get in the shower." He said, looking down at Zell's boxers. "Take those off." He said, before turning his back to switch on the shower.

Zell quickly pushed off his underwear watching Seifer check the temperature of the water before stepping under the spray.

The tall blonde tipped his head back to wet his hair and then over his shoulders. He shivered slightly trying to warm up.

"Come on." He held out a hand, which Zell took as he stepped into the tiny shower. He bumped chests with the other man who grinned at him.

"I swear the people who built this place were like midgets or something?" Zell complained.

"Your type of people then." Seifer smirked.

Zell frowned. "Shut up! I am not a midget!"

Seifer reached down and kissed him, his hand ruffling and wetting Zell's hair. "Here." He said as he poured some shampoo into his hand and started to wash his boyfriend's hair.

Zell winced a couple of times due to hair pulling. "You're getting soap in my eyes!"

Seifer frowned. "Don't be a such a baby."

He washed off the shampoo and grinned. "Now for the fun part."

"Fun?" Zell frowned.

Seifer grabbed the shower gel.

The little blonde's eyes widened. "You're not washing me, I don't trust you!"

Seifer gave him a look, grabbing him by the shoulders, kissing him. His hands started to "wash" Zell or feel him up. Fingers trailed over his abs, down a muscled chest and around his back.

The little blonde jumped out of the kiss as the hands got a little too friendly. Zell gasped, trying to glare at the grinning Seifer who now had a hand cupping the shorter man's growing erection.

"Seifer someone could-"

"The door is locked."

"Oh yeah." He returned the grin, causing Seifer chuckle.

"Now just be a good Chickie and err-" He dropped to his knees in front of him. "Try not to Squawk too much."

Zell's eyes widened.

Seifer just smirked at him.

A warm tongue started to lap at him, as if tasting him. The little blonde shuddered at the first touch. "God Seifer." He whispered.

"I am aren't I?"

Zell huffed a laugh. "Shut up."

He leant back on the hard tiles behind him as that hot mouth started to take him in, Zell shut his eyes and groaned. His fingers stroked Seifer's hair. He jumped slightly when his boyfriend's ran a finger down over the entrance of his body, not having been touched 'there' before. He opened his eyes and looked down on Seifer who was looking up at him. He just suckled on the head now as if taking his time. Zell groaned in annoyance. Seifer gave a breathy chuckle as he watched Zell get more and more impatience.

"You know what I thi-" He cut himself off.

"Shit!"

The shower spray had turned cold and Seifer was the one right under it. The little blonde stepped back into the wall and out of range of the cold water. "What the hell-?!"

"Turn it back up." Seifer hissed.

"It is up!"

"That can't be all goddamn hot water this place has!" He pushed Zell out of the way and examined the temperature gauge.

"I do know how to work the shower." Zell huffed, getting out the shower. "It's already on hot!"

He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself, more than a little disappointed. Nothing like a cold shower to kill the mood.

"Fuck!" Seifer hit the shower in annoyance then turned and frowned at Zell who was half dry by now.

"Shit! And you look so damn hot in the shower too."

Zell smiled at him. "There's always tomorrow morning."

Seifer huffed. "I'm starting to think the gods are against us having sex."

Zell chuckled.

Seifer finally left the shower alone and took the towel that Zell handed him. "You know…." He smirked. "Door's still locked." He leaned down to kiss him, Zell's leaning back on the door.

"Hey!" Someone pounded on the door. "When you're done in there, some of us would like to get washed and dressed!" Selphie yelled through the door.

Seifer gritted his teeth, his head on Zell's shoulder.

The little blonde sighed and half smiled. "So we'll just have to shower again tonight then." He suggested.

Seifer groaned.

TBC

Notes from me: Yes I know I'm mean to them but I want them nice and frustrated 'cause I already have in mind the way to get them unfrustrated. Also I haven't grammer checked it yet 'cause it's midnight and i have to work tomorrow so it might be rubbish in places.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

IIiiII

"Cereal?" Selphie shook the box at Squall who shook his head.

Irvine pulled up the chair next to him, much to Squall's annoyance. "I'll have some."

She pushed his hand away and leaned across the table to pour it herself, almost tipping it over the table.

"Whoa! Selphie! What are you-?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "She wants to get the toy out of the box."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "You want the-" He looked at the box details. "Pink pony that's in here?"

Selphie pouted. "Well… yeah, that's the only good thing about having cereal."

Irvine laughed. "Pour Seifer and Zell a bowl too then."

"Oh yes the morning entertainment's not here yet." She grinned.

Fujin smirked. "I'm surprised they haven't tried to run away from you lot by now."

"Us lot? You weren't exactly standing up for them." Squall said.

"Well you could always take the heat off them."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"By kissing Irvine."

The cowboy looked up at Rinoa first and then at Squall who frowned.

"Or not." He said. "Selphie could kiss Raijin."

Irvine almost choked on his cereal as he laughed.

"Shame Raijin not here yet, say it again later." Selphie said.

Rinoa giggled. "Ooooh Selphie and Raijin sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up." Selphie said laughing.

"You don't seriously like Raijin do you Selphie?" Irvine asked.

"Well I never really considered it until recently."

He sighed in relief. "Oh good."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Why are you bothered if she liked him or not? It doesn't affect you."

"It does she's my friend and I don't like to see my friends dating people who snore _that_ loudly."

Rinoa laughed and even Fujin smiled.

"I thought Raijin was your friend too." Rinoa said.

"Well yeah… I guess but I'm known Selphie for longer."

The girls nodded along with that.

"No you haven't." Squall said.

The cowboy frowned. "Yes I have."

Squall opened his mouth to protest.

"Are you forgetting the orphanage years?"

"Okay you were friends as very young kids, that no one could remember then you meet up again at garden and Raijin was there at the same time."

"I remembered."

"Not at first."

The cowboy nodded. "Yes I did! I said that remember? I said that I-"

"But then after your failed attempt at trying to get into her knickers she-"

"Squall!"

"Oh my god Squall I can't believe you just said that!" The girls all yelled at him.

He gave them a look and then continued. "After that you hung out with Raijin and Seifer and Zell so therefore Raijin caught up on being friends with you time."

Irvine blinked at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

Squall frowned at him.

"Now boys!" Selphie interrupted. "Do we have to separate you two?!"

They both looked at her and then back at each other. "No." They said together.

"Well, good." She said.

Selphie then looked at Squall. "I can't believe you accused Irvine of- that, we're just friends everyone knows that."

"Well he does try to get into everyone's pants doesn't he?"

"You jealous Squally?" Irvine asked.

Squall frowned at him.

"'Cause you know I'm only interested in getting into yours."

"I don't wear any." Squall said as he pushed up from the table and wandered outside through the glass doors.

The girls smiled at each other and when Squall was out of sight Selphie leant across the table towards Irvine. "I think that was invitation."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah right, somewhere in that heap of insults was a come on?"

"Well I thought he was nicer to you than usual." Quistis said.

"What do you think Rinoa?"

"Huh?" She looked back at the table, she had been staring out of the window.

"What do you think? You have been Squall's _special_ friend lately."

She smiled. "Now _that_ sounded jealous to me."

Irvine scoffed.

Fujin grinned. "Are you a jealous cowboy Irvine?"

"Of course not." He glared at her. "And why would I be jealous of Rinoa? They are just friends." He paused. "Though he does talk to her and I suppose that's more than he does to the rest of us but--" He slumped at the table dramatically. "He used to talk to me, why doesn't he talk to me!!"

Fujin chuckled.

Selphie patted him on the head. "There, there sweetie."

Then Raijin walked in and everyone's eyes lit up.

"Raijin!" Selphie cooed. "We're so happy to see you!"

He flinched. "You are? Why?" He glanced around at all their faces. "Why is Irvine lying on the table, you know?"

"He's in distress, over Squall….." Fujin told him.

"Oh."

"….Just like you are over Selphie."

Raijin paled. "I am not, you know!"

Selphie giggled along with Rinoa.

Quistis rolled her eyes, getting up from the table. "Honestly I'm surprised you lot haven't completely traumatised Raijin, Seifer and Zell by now." She walked into the kitchen with her empty bowl and almost bumped into Squall.

"Oh, where'd you come from?"

He shrugged. "I came back in through the kitchen door." He explained.

She blinked. "Why didn't you just…" she turned and gestured to the simpler way that she had just come.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was in here."

"Oh." She turned her back on him, putting the bowls in the sink and started to wash them.

He watched her for minute then spoke again. "I heard what happened when Raijin came in." He smirked slightly.

"Yes." She smiled. "Also hear what Irvine said?"

He frowned. "That cowboy can be so melodramatic."

She chuckled. "I suppose." She shrugged. "He cares for you though."

He picked up the tea towel and started to dry up the bowls as Quistis finished washing them.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No-"

"Squall!" She scowled.

He frowned at her.

"Bet he'd stop sniffing around the girls if he had you to keep him warm at night." She said.

Selphie suddenly burst into the kitchen. "I got it! Look!" She waved a little plastic pink pony under Squall's nose and in Quistis' face.

Squall grabbed it, to hold it still long enough to see what it was. "Is that the bloody thing you were looking for in the cereal box?"

"Yeah!" She grinned. "Isn't it great?"

He frowned. "If you say so."

She grinned. "Irvine!" She called. "Squall said my pony's great too!" She went back into the other room and stuck her tongue out at him. "So there!"

"Great." He said. "Well worth all the cereal on the floor then."

Quistis frowned in the kitchen, hearing that bit. She turned, walking into the room to inspect the damage.

"Oh my god, Selphie!"

"What?" She looked up innocently.

"There are crunchy loops everywhere!"

Some of them crunched under peoples feet.

Selphie looked down as if seeing the mess for the first time. "Oh yeah." She looked sheepish. "Sorry." She marched into the kitchen. "I'll get a brush to sweep them up with!"

She came back out armed with a dustpan and brush. She got down on her hands and knees sweeping the cereal up. She pushed Irvine's feet out of the way.

"Hey maybe I should make you do this for me."

Irvine scoffed. "That's not going to happen."

She looked up evilly at him. "I still have that 'thing' for you to do remember?"

He blinked.

"On the beach, everyone else had a turn but you had to run after your boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend!" A muffled call said from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." Irvine said. "I forgot about that."

She stood and handed him the dustpan and brush. "Here, get sweeping."

He sighed and dropped to his knees, heading over the table.

Fujin, who was still sitting at the table glancing down at him. "Irvine if you look up my skirt I will stomp you into the carpet just like the crunchy loops."

He frowned. "Fujin I'm hurt that you don't trust me." He said, following by. "Ow!"

"What did you do?" Squall asked.

Fujin blinked. "Wasn't me."

"I hit my head on the table." A voice said. "OW! Fujin! What the hell are you doing?! Get off my hand! That hurts!"

"You touched my leg!"

"I lost my balance when I hit my head!"

Fujin moved her foot off his hand and he held it against himself cradling it. "Ow, I think you broke it."

She scoffed. "Don't be stupid I can't break it."

He crawled out from under the table still on his knees and she looked at it. "Does this hurt?" She grabbed him.

"OW!" He pulled away from her.

"Huh." She said. "I think I broke it."

Seifer and Zell walked in then and Seifer frowned at the mess and Irvine cradling his hurt hand.

"See Zell? We can't leave the kids alone for five minutes."

"What is going on?" The little blonde asked.

"Selphie wanted the toy out of the cereal box." Quistis started to explained. "But to do that she emptied most of the cereal onto the floor-"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Then she tried to sweep it all up but then get Irvine to do it for her and -urm- Irvine touched Fujin under the table and she broke his hand."

Seifer started to laugh.

"It's not funny! I'm in pain!" Irvine said cradling his hand.

"You touched her up under the table?" Zell asked.

"No! I hit my head and lost my balance and SHE-" He pointed with his good hand. "-Is evil!"

She smiled, taking that as compliment.

Squall stepped forward and took hold of Irvine's injured hand by the wrist so he didn't hurt him. "Can you move your fingers?" He asked.

The cowboy slowly moved them. "Yes."

"Then it's not broken then." He said coldly.

"Oh thank you for that show of compassion." He said sarcastically.

"Well you shouldn't have felt her up under the table."

"I didn't feel anyone up!"

"What's going on in here?"

They all turned to face Edea. "Irvine I can hear you outside you're making so much noise."

"Matron, Fujin broke my hand."

"He touched my legs under the table." She said, folding her arms and glaring at him.

He glared back.

"It's not broken." Squall put in.

Irvine switched the glare to aim at Squall.

She sighed as if dealing with infants. She walked past the two blondes who still stood in the doorway. "Zell help Selphie clean up this mess."

"Me?! But I've just got here! This doesn't have anything to do with-"

She glared at him.

"….Yes Matron." He said, bowing his head.

Seifer laughed.

"Irvine, follow me." Edea walked into the kitchen followed by Irvine and Quistis. Squall hovered in the doorway.

"Let's have a look at you." She gently examined his hand. "It's just bruised." She told him. "I'll get you some ice."

She walked to the freezer. "I wish you lot would stop abusing each other before I run out of frozen vegetables." She wrapped a bag of carrots in a towel and held it over Irvine's injured hand. She kicked out a wooden stool. "Sit." she instructed.

Irvine sat.

"Squall come here." She said.

The brunette left the doorway. "Yes?"

"Hold this on Irvine's hand for me while I go and check on the others."

The brunette frowned. "But can't Quistis do-" He started to say while looking back over his shoulder at the blonde woman behind him.

"No." Edea said.

"But why?"

"Because I'm asking you to do it."

The brunette pouted like a child but he did as he was told.

Irvine almost winced under the glare Squall gave him as the brunette held the ice pack on his bruised hand.

Quistis smothered her smile behind her hand, she meet Edea's eyes before the other woman went back out into the other room.

"That's better." She said about the now tidy room. Raijin and Seifer had moved the chair back into place and were clearing the table.

"Now if you've all finished fighting for the day I think it's time you all did some work."

They all looked down like scowled children and filed out the door. "Yes Matron." They chorused.

"Apart from you Squall." Edea added as Squall tried to leave.

"You can look after Irvine."

"I'm sure he can look after himself." He protested.

She gave him a look and he frowned, scuttling back into the kitchen to hold the ice pack over an amused cowboy's hand.

Edea went back outside after the others and Irvine chuckled.

"This is not funny." Squall hissed.

"I'm not laughing sweetheart at least I get the pleasure of your company."

Squall glared and his hand slipped slightly.

"Ow." Irvine flinched his sore hand back. "God, you've really got to learn to take a compliment you know."

IIiiII

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

IIiiII

"So?" Seifer grinned. "What do you think?"

Edea looked around the room at the back that they had repaired. The back wall had been rebuilt by Squall and Raijin. Seifer, Zell and Irvine had fixed the roof, between bouts of bitching at each other. Quistis and Fujin had plastered the whole room. Selphie had sanded the floor, everyone were a bit frightened about letting her operate the sanding machine but she didn't break anything. Rinoa was in charge of decoration, painting and placement of rugs and things.

Edea smiled. "It's looks really good! You did well."

"This is the new dining room right?" Selphie said. She looked back at the step that led into the rest of the house. "I remember the large wooden table we had in here." She gestured, where she remembered it.

"And wooden benches all the way down the table." Irvine added.

"There was door here before." Seifer pointed to where there was now a small cupboard.

"When we finished dinner we would run straight outside to play." Zell said.

Seifer chuckled. "A glass door that you run into one day, thinking it was open." He looked at Zell.

The little blonde blushed.

The others laughed.

"Hey!" He protested. "I was only little!"

"You still are little!" Fujin said.

He put his hands over his head. "That enough reminiscing, everyone always picks on me!"

"That because you did lots of stupid things as kid!" Seifer said.

"Everyone does stupid things as a kid, that's what kids do." Zell argued.

Quistis shook her head at them. "If this going be the dining room we can turn the other one into a large kitchen." She planned.

"And we definitely need a bigger bathroom!" Zell yelled. "It's so hard to shower in there!"

"Well most people shower alone." Irvine pointed out.

Zell blushed. "Shut up Irvine!"

Selphie laughed.

"I agree." Seifer said.

"We knew you would." Fujin said.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean for tall people like me, the shower head is lower than my head so it's not easy to stand up straight in there."

"But it's going to be an orphanage again so all the shower users will be little." Rinoa said.

He sighed. "Well what if I want to visit?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "We will replace the bathroom don't worry Seifer."

"Whoa!! Selphie yelled leaning her head close to the window to see outside. "Check out that moon! It's huge!"

Rinoa practically shoved her out of the way to get a look. "Oh yeah, werewolf night!"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "It's pretty." She agreed, more calmly then the rest of them.

Selphie jumped back from the window. "Bet it's even better outside!" She run through the door into the dining/living room and out the glass doors followed by everyone else.

It was completely dark out but the lights from the house lit up the yard that they stood in on that clear night. The full moon lit up clearly in a bed of stars with the sound of the sea crashing in the background.

"It's so pretty here." Selphie said, she stood with Rinoa and Quistis.

Fujin had walked to the top of the stairs looking down at the sea in dark. Squall walked up to edge, behind Fujin and Irvine followed him at a distance.

Zell, who stood in the light of the house, toed the ground with one foot. "I guess but Balamb's better."

Selphie wrinkled her nose.

Fujin scoffed. "Balamb smells of fish."

Seifer laughed, he stood behind Zell watching the little blonde's expression turn to one of annoyance.

"It's a fishing town!" He glared at her. "Balamb is nearer to the sea, it's peaceful it's-"

"The sea is just down these steps, how nearer do you want it?"

"I like that you can fall in the sea at home."

She made an amused sound, he couldn't see her very well in the dark so he let it go. "Look at the lighthouse." Selphie said, then turning to Edea she added. "Matron didn't you say you still had the key to the lighthouse? I'd love to have a look around."

Edea bit her lip. "I did have the key for a long time, now I'm not sure where it is."

Selphie's head dropped. "Ohhhh." She said in disappointment.

Edea turned to go back into the house. "Seifer, can you help me with something a minute."

The tall blonde blinked. "Sure." He followed her into the house.

Zell frowned, wondering what was going on but then he was distracted by Irvine yelling something. He looked over to where he had last seen the cowboy but he wasn't there anymore.

"Irvine?" He asked.

"Fujin, are you nuts?" He heard the cowboy say, his voice coming from the stone stairs.

Rinoa skipped excitedly up to the edge followed by Selphie.

"They didn't go down there in the dark did they?" Zell asked. Raijin was over there but near enough for Zell to still see, just about.

Fujin's voice wafted back to them in the dark. "Don't you want to go down there?"

"No! I can't see more than two inches in front of my face."

"COWARD!"

"You tell him Fujin." Squall said.

The cowboy frowned. "Oh good everyone gang up on me then, why don't you go down there?"

Zell, Raijin and girls all stood on the edge and looked down on the stone staircase. Zell could only make out a couple of shadows in the dark, he didn't even know which was which until they spoke. He couldn't see Squall at all with all that black he was wearing, he was just a body less voice.

"I will." Squall said, stepping off the last step and onto the dark beach.

IIiiII

Edea walked into the kitchen waiting for Seifer to follow her, she stopped and looked in one of the drawers.

"Got something for you." She said.

He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

She held out a fist that held something, he put his hand out and she handed him an old key.

He moved his hand closer to look at it and frowned in confusion. "It's a key." He said.

"To the lighthouse." She explained.

He just blinked at her.

She stared at him. "An escape…. For you…. For Zell." She smiled.

"Oh?" He blinked, as it sank in. "OH! You mean- Oh!" He grinned.

Her eyes widened in shock when he hugged her. "Thank you Matron!" He grinned again. "Have I told you, you're the best Matron ever!"

She laughed and gave him a playful shove as she walked with him back to the glass doors. "Yes, yes now go back outside and see-" She trailed off looking outside into the yard that was once filled with people. "Um…. Where did everybody go?"

Seifer frowned, stepping out into the dark. "Guys?" He called. "Zell?"

"I'll get a torch." Edea went back into the kitchen.

"Hello? Where-?" Seifer started to ask.

"Seifer!" Selphie hissed at him from… somewhere.

He started to walk forward towards the stairway to the beach.

"Seifer." Edea said from the doorway, handing him a torch.

"Thanks." He switched it on, pointing it ahead of him to see the top of Selphie's head for the stairway.

The petite girl turned and came back up the stairs.

"I told you not to go down there." Seifer heard Fujin say as he walked up.

"You did not!" Irvine replied. "You were the one who told him to go down there in the first place."

"No, I told _you_ to go down there."

"Same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"What-?" Seifer asked.

Zell came back up the steps. "We were just looking at the lighthouse and sea- well I was then I looked back and- err - well Squall was on the ground so-"

"Something flew at my head." Squall said from the bottom of the stairs. The brunette keep running his fingers through his hair and over his scalp as if he was sure something had done something to him.

Irvine peered at the back of Squall's head. "There's nothing on you darlin' are you sure you weren't just distracted in the dark and-"

"No!" Squall turned to glare at him. "I'm not crazy!"

"I never said that!"

"I was standing with you guys then something flew at me, I know it did."

"What did it look like?"

He shook his head. "I don't know I didn't see it I just felt it."

Edea hurried outside, wrapping her arms around herself as protection from the cold. "Can we talk about this inside? In the warm? I have cocoa." She said.

"And marshmallows?" Selphie asked.

Edea smiled. "Yes and marshmallows."

"Woo hoo!" She punched the air. "Let's go then." She helped Rinoa up the steps as she stumbled up the last one.

"Squall's gone crazy." Fujin announced.

Squall gritted his teeth. "I am not crazy, let's hope next time it aims for _your_ head." He glared into the back of her head as he followed her into the house.

The girls all squashed up on the sofa all four of them fitting on there each holding a cup of cocoa with marshmallows on top.

"I should have brought my gunblade." Squall muttered in the corner by the door, staring out in the dark.

"Squall, honey…." Irvine put his hands on Squall's shoulders and tried to get him to turn away from the window. "Stop looking for monsters in the dark and come and join us."

Squall shrugged off the cowboy's hands. "I am not your honey." He glared at Irvine, but he did follow the other man over to the dining table and took a seat at opposite end from the cowboy.

Selphie got down on her hands and knees, crawling towards the TV. She put a DVD in the machine and then scuttled back to her seat on the sofa.

"What are we watching?" Irvine asked."

"Well _we_ are watching beauty and the beast." She said, gesturing the girls on the sofa and Raijin who seemed happy with whatever as long as he didn't have to move.

The cowboy made a face.

"We could play scrabble." Squall said.

The cowboy frowned. "Are you offering to play with me?" He asked, surprised.

"If you want to."

"Sure."

The brunette got up. "I'll get the board." He announced.

"Hey Zell." Irvine called the blonde. "You want to play scrabble?"

He shrugged. "Sure, just let me go get Seifer."

IIiiII

An hour later.

The girls, Edea and Raijin were engrossed in their movie. The four guys were slumped at the table.

Zell studied his tiles carefully.

Seifer had his head in his hands peering over to look at his boyfriend's tiles, the little blonde quickly covered them. "Hey!"

"What? I can help!"

"I don't need help!"

"Well then hurry up and do something." Squall snapped in boredom.

"I'm concentrating!"

Irvine had his head on the table. "Zell, for god's sake just do something, anything."

Zell waved him off. "I want a good word."

"Shh!" Selphie hissed.

The guys ignored her.

Irvine reached over to turn Zell's tile holder round so he could see them too.

"Hey!" Zell turned it back.

"We can help, you'll be here forever."

"No no I've got it, it's fine." He picked up three tiles and added them to the board. "Mile." He said.

Squall blinked at him. "It took you 15 minutes to get that!"

"I'm trying to win here!"

Irvine looked at the scoreboard. "Zell, you're not going to win, not unless there's a miracle or something."

"Shh!" Selphie hissed.

Squall frowned at her.

"We can't hear the movie, can't you guys take the game somewhere else."

"We're set up here, why don't you go somewhere else?"

She rolled her eyes, not even answering that.

One round later and Zell was struggling for words again. Seifer sighed. "Who's winning?"

"I am." Squall said.

"Who's second?"

"Irvine."

The tall blonde stood from the table. "In that case I'm all scrabbled out for the day."

"But we haven't finished yet." Zell protested.

"Zell we have one more round and you're losing by miles this one round is not going to make the difference."

"But-"

"I'm going to bed…. And you're coming with me."

"Oh." Zell looked at his tiles then back at Seifer. "Oh well okay then."

Irvine shook his head with a smile. "Another game Squally? Just you and me?"

"I'll still beat you."

"We'll see."

IIiiII

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

IIiiII

Squall tripped over something in the dark. Selphie wouldn't let them turn on the lights in case they woke up Seifer and Zell. It had been two hours since the two blondes had gone to bed. After the movie was over everyone played a team game of scrabble. Selphie had completely ruined the game Squall and Irvine had started between the two of them, not that Squall was that upset about it, the cowboy had started to make dirty words and flirt with him. Squall paired with Irvine only because he knew they would win, because they were the best. Fujin had forced Raijin to pair up with Selphie, probably mostly for chances to tease him but some of them liked to think she was trying to play matchmaker. Fujin paired with Rinoa and Quistis with Edea. Needless to say Irvine and Squall won by miles, Squall treated the game as work and Irvine wasn't about to lose to a bunch of girls.

During the game Irvine had to stretch to reach the board, many times he held the tiles in one hand and leaning forward and to the left so that his knee pressed into Squall's thigh. When he was done with the word he sat back in the chair innocently.

Squall would blink at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

Squall shrugged it as an accident.

"Oops." Irvine grabbed Squall in the dark when the brunette tripped again and was heading for the floor.

Squall shrugged him off but still muttered a brisk. "Thanks."

"Shh!" Selphie hissed.

Squall rolled his eyes squinting in the dark. "They look asleep enough to me." He managed to make out the lumps in both bunks.

"Oh." Selphie whined. "They're sleeping apart."

"After what you put them through, is that a surprise?" Fujin asked.

Selphie frowned. "But I'm just looking out for everyone."

During the game Squall stared at Raijin. "Hurry up."

Selphie frowned. "We're being cautious." She said.

Fujin rolled her eyes.

The petite brunette sighed. "Okay we could just have-" She gestured the tiles.

"Go on then, you know."

She laid the tiles down. "Oooo."

Irvine smothered his laughter behind his glass.

Squall frowned. "That is not a word."

"It is so." She said. "Like- Oooo this ice cream is really tasty." She explained.

"Or- Oooo-" Fujin said in a shivery voice. "I'm feeling horny." She smirked.

Everyone looked amused.

Selphie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear uncomfortably and actually blushed. "I didn't mean it like that." She mumbled.

Raijin shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Our turn." Edea said. "Far too many hormones in this room."

"Yeah and Seifer and Zell aren't even here." Rinoa said.

Irvine pointed to the tiles. "We can have 'hard-on." He smirked.

"That's two words." Squall pointed out.

Irvine scoffed. "I know that, I was just kidding."

Squall made it to his folded out sofa in the dark parting the curtains for the girls before sitting on the edge.

Irvine slipped getting up to his bunk and almost kicked Raijin in the face.

"Watch it, you know."

"Sorry." He pulled himself up and into his bed.

The cowboy pulled his shirt off over his bed, looking up to see Squall sitting on the side of his sofa watching him.

He smirked and blew the brunette a kiss.

Squall scowled and moved to lie down on his fold out sofa. The brunette pulled his shirt off and fidgeted around in the dark, trying to take off his leather pants without getting up. That damned cowboy was still glancing at him and there was no way he was going to get undressed in front of his audience. He dropped his pants to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers, he hurried to get under the covers and settled down. He glanced back up at the cowboy's bunk again. He couldn't see very well but the moon peeked through the curtains and shone across the bunk bed enough to see the cowboy pout at him in disappointment that Squall was already settled.

The brunette suddenly got an immature urge to stick his tongue out at him but he controlled it and instead just rolled his eyes, turning his back on the cowboy to lie on his side facing the back of wall.

"Oh man." He heard Irvine grumble. "You're no fun at all."

Squall looked at his shoulder. "I'm plenty fun, when I want to be."

"Really? Care you have 'fun' with me sometime?"

Raijin rolled his eyes. "You guys are making me uncomfortable, you know."

"Go sleep with the girls then." Irvine said.

"He'd probably like that better anyway." Squall added.

Irvine chuckled, not expecting Squall to join in on the joke.

Raijin just groaned and lay down, pretending to go to sleep but then added. "What is up with you guys, you know? First Seifer and Zell and now you two?"

"We are NOT like Seifer and Zell." Squall protested. "Irvine just irritating that all, impossible to ignore."

The cowboy grinned. "Thanks."

Squall starred at him. "That wasn't a complement."

"Better than what you said before. 'Irvine's a pain in the ass.'" He grinned.

Squall scoffed. "I'm tired, it's harder to think of good insults."

"Stop flirting with each other, you know, I'm trying to sleep here."

"I'm not flirting with him!"

"Raijin man you still have clothes on how can you sleep like that?"

"I'm not getting undressed in here with you lot here?"

Squall frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ready to take offence.

"Fujin seems to have it in for me and Rinoa she's just…. EVIL, you know."

Irvine smirked. "And Selphie."

"Her too." He agreed. "I'd probably go to sleep and wake up to find my clothes have been thrown in the ocean or something and I have go out there naked to get them."

Irvine laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"So I'm not taking any chances, you know."

"'Kay night."

"Yeah goodnight."

Irvine got under the covers and sat up to look over at Squall's bed/sofa. "Night sweetheart."

Squall glowered at him and rolled his eyes. A curt reply of. "Irvine." Was all he got in return.

The cowboy shook his head with a chuckle and flopped back to go to sleep.

IIiiII

Squall woke up a couple of house later it was still dark, he rubbed his face sleepily and rolled over or he about to when he felt something move in the room. His battle senses kicked in and froze, listening for any sound. The room was pretty quiet but there was a shuffled sound and maybe a squeak or whimper or -something. He glanced to his right, and looked at the floor, around the room and up at the bunks. He could just make out the shapes of the other guys still in their bunks and he sighed. His imagination was running away with him, maybe he dreamt it. He did have a dream but he struggled to remember the details now. He lay back down and rolled over to face the wall with his eyes shut and sighed. He opened his eyes again, just for a second then shut them but quickly opened them again when he thought he saw someone in front of him, between him and wall.

Bright red eyes stared steadily back at him and a shrieking sort of noise filled his ears.

"AHH!" The brunette jumped up and out of bed, falling over in the process, catching a foot in the bedding and landed on his ass on the floor with a crash.

The light suddenly came on causing him to wince and cover his eyes. Then Irvine was standing behind him, looking worried and sleepily.

"Squall, honey what the hell-?"

"There's something in the room, a bat like thing." He put one hand down on the floor to push himself to his feet, Irvine put his hands on Squall's arms to help him up.

He was suddenly aware of sounds of protest and movement from the other side of the curtains, no doubt from the light being switched on.

An angry, sleepily looking Fujin parted the curtain and stalked up to Squall. "There better be a good reason for this night time meeting." She folded her arms.

"Squall thought he saw something and-"

"I didn't _think_ I saw something I _know_ I saw something."

Fujin rolled her eye. "Not this again."

The other girls stood just in the curtains. "What's going on?" Quistis asked.

"Squall's crazy again."

"I am not crazy! Will you stop saying that?" He glared at her. "Where's it gone?" He pulled the covers off his bed to find nothing.

"It was black bat like thing with bright red eyes and it shrieked at me. It was right in front of my face!"

"Maybe we sudden turn the light off again it'll appear, if it's night time monster." Quistis suggested.

"Good idea." Squall said, turning to Raijin who still stood by the light switch. "Turn them off again."

The dark man glanced at the others before flipping the switch.

They all stood in the darkened room, Fujin had her arms folded and looked more and more smug when nothing happened.

"See?" She said. "I think all this monster fighting's gone to your head Squall."

Raijin walked up to the rest of the group knocking into the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and he jumped. "Shit man." He held his arm.

Selphie yelped and ducked when something swooped at her. "There it is!"

"That fucker bit me!" Raijin prodded his arm, making it sting.

"Someone get a net or something." Quistis said.

They all fanned out as the bat thing circled round the room sometimes it dived at one of them.

"Turn the light back on!"

The lights came on and it started to fly around and around the light bulb, bumping into the ceiling, the walls as if blinded by the bright light.

"What now?" Quistis asked.

"Bring that chair over here." Squall said.

"Why?" Rinoa asked, though she did as he said.

"I'm need it to stand on."

"Oh no Squall, are you sure that's a good idea? We're not armed and it's already bit Raijin." Irvine said.

Squall lifted his mattress and reached underneath.

"What the hell is that?! I thought we weren't supposed to bring weapons, you know?"

"I need it to feel safe." Squall said. "Think of it as a security blanket."

Quistis shook her head. "Squall only you would have a two foot machete as a security blanket."

Squall carefully stroked the blade and stepped up onto the chair, Irvine grabbed the back of it as it wobbled slightly under the extra weight.

Squall raised the blade waiting until it dived at his head and then swung his machete.

"Ew Squall." Selphie protested has the brunette cut the thing in half. The right half fell beside Squall's chair and the left half landed at Selphie's feet.

"It's dead." He announced.

"You think?" Fujin said, looking at the pieces.

"It's more than dead, was that really necessary?" Quistis asked.

Squall gone down from the chair and shrugged. "It's dead isn't it? Don't be so fussy."

Irvine chuckled, moving the chair back. "God, don't tell me Seifer slept through all this?" He eyed the lump in the bed.

"And Zell?"

Raijin poked Seifer then shook him. "Seifer? Seifer, man." He rolled the man over and frowned. "He's not here, you know."

He pulled the pillow out that was under the covers in the same position as a person.

Irvine went over to Zell's bunk, stood on the lower bunk to look at his friend's bed.

He pulled back the covers to find another pillow.

"Oh my god! That bat thing ate them!" Selphie yelled.

Fujin rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

"Selphie they probably just went down to the beach."

"In the dark?"

Irvine smirked. "They're probably off fucking somewhere down on the sand or something."

"I wonder if there are anymore bats out there." Fujin smirked. "That'll ruin the mood."

"Why didn't they just tell us?" Selphie asked.

"Tell you?" Squall asked. "After what you put them through?"

"It's only because I care." She put a hand over her heart.

Squall scoffed.

Fujin turned to go back to bed. "Well now that that's over with I need my beauty sleep and most of you need it more than I do."

Squall rolled his eyes, putting his machete back as everyone climbed back into their bunks and the lights flicked off.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

IIiiII

Zell stumbled across the sand falling to his right, Seifer dashed forward to catch him but his feet sunk in the sand and they both stumbled around laughing.

"Shh!" Seifer hissed, pulling Zell to his feet and then wobbling backwards himself.

"You Shh!" Zell accused. "It was your stupid idea to come out here in the dark!"

"Shut up Chickie, I know what I'm doing!"

Zell scoffed.

Seifer cuffed him on the back of the head. "Trust me."

"Trust you? Are you joking? My tormentor!"

Seifer laughed. "Everything I did I only did it for your own good."

Zell scoffed. "You mean forcing me to stand around for ten minutes in punishment for running the halls back in your disciplinary committee days was for my own good? I missed the hotdogs!"

"And hotdogs would have made you fat." Seifer pointed out.

Zell frowned. "I wouldn't have got fat! I train too hard."

"And why did you train so hard? To beat me."

"I did not. Training is my life, it-it-it's just-" He glanced at the grinning Seifer. "Oh shut up!" He tried to storm off but stumbled and had to put a hand down to keep his balance.

"This way." Seifer changed direction, walking into the light coming from the lighthouse.

Zell looked back and sighed, following Seifer. "Where are you going?"

Seifer took something out of his pocket and shook it at him.

Zell squinted in the dark unable to make out what it was. "What the-"

"It's a surprise." Seifer grinned at him. "Come on, hurry up or it'll be daylight by the time we get there."

Zell huffed and grumbled something about not being _that_ slow.

"Trust me, you'll like this surprise." Seifer walked backwards a few steps encouraging Zell towards him.

The little blonde quickened his pace, running awkwardly along, his feet sinking in the sand.

Seifer stopped in front of the lighthouse, walked up to the door and put what looked like a key in the lock.

"No way!" Zell said.

"Yes way." Seifer grinned.

"But Matron said she lost it."

"She lied." Seifer disappeared inside.

Zell followed the older man inside. He stood in the darkened doorway suddenly the lights flickered on and a grinning Seifer stood in the corner by the light switch.

"No way!" Zell repeated.

He looked around the small room. A rocking chair sat in front of a small very dusty TV, which he doubted still worked. The room was packed with furniture, a small bedside table stood beside the door, two bookcases full of books and tiny portable radiator heater thing.

"Guy must have read a lot." Zell commented, running his hand over the dusty books then grimaced at the amount of dust on his fingers and shook them, rubbing the dust off on his trousers.

Seifer leant on the brickwork around the metal looking stairs in the back of the room watching Zell explore the small room.

The little blonde touched something that was covered in cobwebs and he jerked his hand back and waved it around to shake off the horrible creepy stuff.

The taller blonde chuckled and pushed off the wall walked up behind him, Zell's back still facing him.

"You know we should show this place to Selphie, she'd love it. " Zell mused.

"We could." Seifer said from right behind him.

"Ah." The little blonde jumped and spun round, having not heard Seifer move.

He rested his hands on the top of Seifer's arms.

The tall blonde grinned at him. "Or-" He said leaning in, his grin turning predatory. "We could keep it to ourselves."

Zell returned the grin. "Oh yeah." He ran hand up into Seifer's short hair as his boyfriend got nearer. "Let's do that then." He chuckled.

Seifer closed the gap and kissed him, grinning around Zell's lips. The little blonde eagerly returned the kiss, arms sliding around Seifer's neck, moving up onto his tip toes a little bit. The taller man's arms wrapped around his waist pulling Zell against himself and almost off his feet.

Seifer broke the kiss, lifting the little blonde and sat him on one of the low cabinets.

The little blonde shuffled forward on the cabinet and moved his thighs apart so he could pull Seifer in closer then pulled him down for another kiss.

Cold hands worked their way under shirt at the back and one hand dipped into his jeans and squeezed his ass. Seifer smirked at him.

"I feel like teenagers slipping out for a quick grope."

"Seifer we are teenagers."

"Oh yeah." The taller man grinned. "Guess it's okay then." He chuckled, catching Zell's lips again and kissing him.

Seifer's hand wandered, undoing Zell's shirt buttons, fingers brushing over his nipples, over his abs and his lips followed.

The little blonde's fingers toyed with Seifer's short hair as that mouth kissed down his throat and over his collarbone. Hot air ghosted over his nipples and he gasped. Seifer opened an eye and looked at him watching his reaction as he took one into his mouth gentle sucking. The little blonde shut his eyes and his mouth fell open though he didn't say anything other than a slight whimper.

Seifer grunted in surprise more than pain when his hair was tugged on, he switched his attention to the other nipple feeling legs wrap around his hips.

Zell had started to rub against him, trying to get closer.

Seifer dipped hand down between them and popped the button on his lover's jeans stroking the hard lump in the front of Zell's trousers.

The little blonde groaned and opened his eyes, meeting amused green eyes as he rubbed himself into Seifer's hand.

"You seem eager." Seifer teased.

"What did expect when you're doing?"

Seifer eyes twinkled at him. "What am I doing?" He teased.

"Touching me…. Though not enough."

"Really?" Seifer teased. "What would you rather I be doing?"

Zell growled at him and reached to undo his own flies. Seifer caught his arm. "Now, now that's cheating."

"God damn it Seifer!"

The taller man laughed and finally undid Zell's jeans and wrapped a hand around his lover's erection, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Zell moaned his head fell back and hit the cupboard behind him with bang. "Ouch." He rubbed at the back of his head.

Seifer laughed at him again and dropped to his knees to take Zell's mind off his sore head.

The taller man moved his tongue over the head of Zell's erect cock, moving his hand lower to cradle the base as he ran his tongue from his hand up the length.

Zell was whimpering again like a puppy or something watching Seifer start to suck on the head of his cock. Green eyes stared back at him, amusement glittered at him, watching his reactions, storing away information for later.

He moved his hand, stroking the base of Zell's erection, his mouth moving in time with his hand sucking on the top three or four inches.

"Seifer…" Zell whined.

Zell's fingers were back in his hair tugging slightly on the short blondes hairs, his legs wrapped around Seifer's shoulders trying to draw him closer.

The older man stroked faster and sucked harder, causing the little blonde buck beneath him trying to push himself deeper into Seifer's throat. One hand on his hip trying to hold him down.

The hand on his hip vanished and Zell tensed, shutting his eyes as a unfamiliar feeling of a finger stroking the entrance to his body. He moaned when it pushed into him slowly moving up to the knuckle and then stopped giving him time to adjust.

Green eyes were watching him again looking for any sign of pain. He angled his finger, bumping it into something that made the little blonde's body jerk and he moaned brokenly.

Seifer smiled around Zell's cock. Rubbing and pressing into his lover's prostate and sucked hard.

The younger man tightened around his finger and his body tensed him as he came down Seifer's throat.

Zell leant back on the cupboard behind him eyes shut, panting. He opened one eye in time to watch Seifer's mouth slip away from his now soft cock and smiled at him.

Seifer returned the smile getting up from the floor and pulled Zell to his feet, the little blonde pulling his jeans up and zipped himself up.

"That was nice." He said.

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah."

Zell smiled and reached out to unbutton Seifer's pants but Seifer catch his hand and kissed him instead.

The little blonde returned the kiss, tasting himself on Seifer's tongue. He broke the kiss and pouted at him. "Don't you want me to return the favour? Not that I've done that before and I could-"

"How about a hand job?" Seifer grinned.

"I could do that." Zell grinned back.

"Bet you've had a lot of practice on yourself."

Zell scoffed. "No more than you have."

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You make me sound like a -a- horny dog or something."

Seifer laughed. "You said it not me."

Zell lightly punched him in the chest. "Shut up!" He pushed Seifer's jeans down to mid thigh and ran a finger up Seifer's cock.

"You're hard already." He sounded surprised.

"Well yeah." Seifer grinned. "Don't you know how hot you look when you come?"

Zell blushed.

Seifer smirked. "When you're rubbing against me, trying to thrust down my throat and fuck yourself on my fingers." He kissed him and picked up Zell's hand in his own guiding it to his cock and stroking himself with his hand over Zell's hand showing him how he liked to be touched.

He moaned into Zell's mouth, stroking himself with Zell's hand faster and then slowly took his hand away.

He grinned into Zell's mouth as the little blonde continued to stroke him squeezing gently drawing a groan from the taller man.

Seifer started to thrust himself into Zell's hand matching the pace of his stroking. He broke the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip as he came. He opened his eyes not remembering when he shut them and saw Zell licking his fingers clean.

He smiled and groaned. "Are you trying to get me sprung again?"

Zell smiled at him, drawing his index finger slowly into his mouth and back out again teasingly.

Seifer watched him and then kissed him lightly on them lips. "You want to go back to bed now?"

Zell pouted. "But that would mean in my own bunk." He slipped his arms around Seifer's waist, holding him.

"Yeah well…. Unless you wan to sleep on the sand." He smiled.

Zell wrinkled his face. "Ugh no."

"You're cute when you do that." Seifer said.

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"Well you must be cute all the time then."

Zell scoffed and blushed a little.

"Come on." Seifer opened the door and switched the light off heading outside, pulling Zell with him by the hand.

They walked back to the house holding hands. "You've still got the key right?"

"Yep."

"So we can come back out here tomorrow night right?"

"Yep."

Zell grinned and swung their adjoined hands.

They stopped outside the curtain to their room, Seifer pulled him in for a last kiss.

"Think they noticed we leave?"

Seifer shook his head. "Nah I don't think so."

Zell pulled open the side of the curtain and let himself in, holding it for Seifer. "Shh." He said to the taller man.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Zell they're asleep they won't even have noticed."

"We noticed."

They jumped, looking down at the folded out sofa were the voice had come from.

"Squall?" Seifer asked.

Grey eyes blinked at them looking at their faces then trailing down to their adjoined hands and his eyes widened slightly.

Seifer ignored the look. "Go back to your bunk." He told Zell as they walked past Squall's sofa.

The brunette was sitting up now watching them.

Zell looked up at his bunk, opened his mouth to protest and then shut it again. He kissed the blonde briefly and was about to climb up to his bed.

"Wait." Squall said, getting up and frowning Seifer. "You've gone soft."

"Hey-!"

"Take the double." He pointed to his folded out sofa then climbed up to what was Zell's bed not giving them the chance to say anything.

"Thanks Squall!" Zell said.

"What he said." Seifer added, following Zell over to the sofa bed.

The brunette looked over at them till they stopped whispering to each other then glanced over at Irvine bunk and frowned. The cowboy was staring back at him, eyes glittering in amusement, the rest of his face was covered in the blankets but Squall could tell he was smirking at him.

Squall rolled over to face away from him, hearing Irvine chuckle behind him.

IIiiII

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

IIiiII

"Huh?" Selphie frowned in confusion at the two sleepily blondes on the folded out sofa.

"Aww." Rinoa said, seeing Zell curled by beside Seifer.

"But where's Squall?"

Seifer pointed up at the top bunk where Zell used to sleep.

Selphie scampered over there and stood on the bottom bunk to peer at Squall, the brunette just woke up to Selphie's face staring at him.

"Ahh!"

"Hello!" She said.

Squall sat up with a frown. "What are you doing over here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled.

"What?" He asked, before his sleepily brain woke up. "Oh." He looked around at the bunk he was now lying on. "Yeah well they just-" He gestured in their direction. "Yeah." He said as if that explained everything.

"I never knew you had a romantic side."

Squall frowned. "I don't."

Selphie chuckled. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with that."

"They were being loud and irritating that's all, I couldn't sleep."

She chuckled to herself as she hopped down again.

Squall turned to find Irvine smirking at him too.

"Don't you start."

"What? I didn't say anything, I think you did a nice thing for Seifer and Zell."

"Hmph." Squall turned and swung his legs over the side of his bunk walking back to the sofa to get clothes.

Raijin sat up sleepily the last to wake up. He blinked at Seifer who sat up on the side of the fold out sofa. "You're not sleeping with Squall too now are you?" He asked.

Seifer scoffed.

Irvine laughed.

Zell sat up beside Seifer and Raijin nodded in understanding. "Oh I get it, you know." He looked at Squall. "Where did you sleep then?"

"In Zell's old bed, on the top bunk."

"Oh."

"Yep, Squally here is turning into a romantic." Selphie said.

"I am not!" He put a leg into his pants and hopped around to get them up. The brunette grabbed a t shirt and left the room.

"I think we scared him away." Selphie pouted in disappointment.

"Yeah you're getting good at that." Seifer said. "At least it's not us this time."

The petite smiling demon spun round to grin at them. "That reminds me, where did you two sneak off to last night?"

"Selphie thought you were eaten by a bat." Fujin said.

"What?"

"We had a bat like visitor in the room, it bit Raijin and got into bed with Squall." Rinoa explained. "Then when we couldn't find you Selphie thought it ate you."

"So did you!"

Zell rolled his eyes. "I think I could fight off one little bat."

"Did Squall scream like a woman, when it was in bed with him?"

"No he sliced it in half with his comfort blanket."

"Oh." Zell said, then frowned in confusion. "With a blanket?"

Selphie shook her head. "Never mind that I want to know what happened to you two last night?"

Seifer shrugged. "Just went for a walk."

"Do anything interesting on this 'walk?'" Fujin asked with a smirk.

Seifer frowned. "Wait till you get a boyfriend, I'm going to embarrass you so much."

"Maybe I'll turn into a lesbian."

He waved a hand. "Boyfriend/Girlfriend whatever."

"Maybe I'll become a nun."

Zell scoffed. "You'll have to give up the Marlboro horror movies."

"Why? I bet nuns secretly love horror movies."

"Oh yeah and porn." Seifer said.

Raijin groaned. "Nun porn? I don't want to know, you know?" He shuffled out of the room and Quistis went too.

"I saw a porn film once with nuns in." Irvine said.

"You did? Why am I not surprised?" Seifer said.

"I didn't say I watched it! I just saw the box!"

"I bet you watched it." Seifer said.

"I didn't, I saw it in Squall's office."

They fell silent and looked at him. "Squall watched it?"

"No he confiscated it from some students."

"Well that's what he told you." Selphie said. "How do you know it wasn't his?"

The cowboy frowned. "I just don't think Squall would do that. Besides I thought he was gay so lesbian nuns probably wouldn't do it for him."

"They were lesbian nuns?"

Zell climbed from the bed. "Okay this conversation is getting too strange for me." He grabbed some clothes on the way past and headed for the bathroom.

Raijin, Quistis and Squall were seated at the table eating their breakfast, the first ones to appear.

Zell walked in shrugging his arms into a red t shirt. "Hey guys."

They all smiled at him expect Squall who just nodded at him. "What are we going to do today?"

"Work." Squall said, eyeing him.

Quistis smiled.

"I know that!" The blonde sighed dramatically.

"I thought we could start work on the far room at the back."

"You mean the one that hasn't got any walls? It's just few bricks and some old tiles were the floor used to be."

Squall nodded.

Zell slouched in his chair. "Oh man that'll take ages."

"I thought you said you were feeling energetic, you know?"

"That was before Irvine started scaring me with ideas about lesbian nuns."

Squall surprisingly half smiled. "He didn't watch it we just looked at the box."

When Quistis and Raijin gave him strange looks he added. "I confiscated it from some students. They were talking about movie night and Irvine snuck up on them to see what the film was, I was with him at the time so I confiscated it." He frowned. "Can't have students watching porn."

"So it's better for them to be forever horny?" Raijin asked.

"Yes, more reason to past the Seed exam." Squall said.

Quistis looked confused. "How does it help exactly?"

Squall looked at her like it was obvious. "When they pass the exam they have less rules about…. That sort of thing so they will be free to screw as many people as they want."

Zell shuddered. "Just the idea of nuns in porn is bad enough for me."

IIiiII

"Why the hell don't you just kiss him and see what happens?" Seifer asked as he perched on the roof carefully.

He and Irvine were putting new tiles down as the other ones had all fallen off over the years.

"I know what would happen! He'd punch me!"

"It worked for me."

"Yeah but Zell isn't as aggressive as Squall is he?"

"I suppose not." Seifer said. "He didn't punch you last time though."

"No he just past out, he was drunk."

"Get him drunk again then but not as drunk as last time."

The cowboy rolled his eyes. "Great idea Seif, then he'll never trust me."

Seifer scoffed. "Trust? What'd you want that for? I thought you just wanted to fuck him."

"You think I'd still be here putting up with his… shit if that's all I was after."

Seifer frowned. "Probably not, but I know you like a challenge."

Irvine chuckled. "Well yeah that too."

They fell into silence. Seifer had a clear line of sight to the other group of workers on the far side of the house, luckily for him Zell was included in this group and was walking in their direction. He leaned down a bit to see the little cute blonde way past the side of the house.

He whistled at him then quickly shifted back out of the way so Zell couldn't see him.

The cowboy shook his head watching Zell turn around to look behind him and finding nobody there. The little blonde shrugged and carried on walked.

Irvine chuckled. Seifer grinned and put a finger to his lips, silently telling his to keep quiet.

Seifer wolf whistled at him this time, not having to move away as Zell had already walked past them.

The little blonde scowled at the only people he could see, which were Selphie, Fujin and Rinoa. "What are you guys doing?"

They blinked at him. "What?"

"We're working! God, you don't have to check up on us."

Zell blinked. "No, no I meant…. Didn't you…. Say anything to me or something?"

They looked between each other. "No."

"Oh."

Irvine laughed. "You are so cruel."

Selphie looked up and noticed them. "What you laughing at, Irvine?"

Zell looked up and saw Seifer. "You! You asshole!"

The tall blonde laughed.

"I thought I was going crazy there for a second."

"You are crazy, I'm just helping you to see it."

The little blonde grumbled and stalked off in a huff.

The girls looked at each other and then up at the guys. "What was that about?" Rinoa asked.

"Never mind, Seifer was just playing with Zell that's all."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop teasing him? I thought now that you guys are a couple…."

"But it's fun! Are you trying to take my hobby away from me?" Seifer looked shocked and horrified, putting a hand to his chest.

"And Chickie likes it really he just pretends that he doesn't." He looked at Irvine. "Hey maybe you need to start teasing Squall, works wonders for me."

The cowboy rolled his eyes. "I don't think that would work somehow."

"You need a toothpick." Fujin said.

"Excuse me?"

"I chip away at the ice."

Rinoa laughed.

Seifer grinned. "But an ice pick could take years, I say you need a sledge hammer."

"That's such a you thing to say." Fujin said. "You never had any patience."

Seifer snorted. "Patience is for idiots, if you want something done do it now in case you never get a later."

Irvine frowned. "You know that does kind of make sense."

Seifer looked pleased. "Of course it does, I always make sense."

"If you want my advice…." Selphie started to say.

"I don't." Irvine interrupted. "I'd had enough of other people's advice. I'll do things my way."

They all groaned. "In that case you'll still be pining over him years from now."

"He's not a glass figurine! You don't have to be so afraid of breaking him you know?" Selphie said.

"Selphie I think you're already picking up that 'you know-ing' habit from Raijin."

She frowned at Seifer then turned back to Irvine. "Now listen to what we think you should do."

"No, no, no I told you-" He stood and started to leave carefully across the roof, trying to walk on the parts that he knew would hold his weight. "I don't need any advice I'm fine…" He wobbled slightly on the roof, Seifer edging nearer in case he fell off. "Everything's under contr- AHH!." He fell head first off the roof.

Seifer dove forward and caught his ankles leaving the cowboy hanging upside down, his head about three feet from the ground and Seifer hanging precariously off the roof too in an effort to hold into him.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice caught their attention.

Irvine looked up into the angry maybe slightly curious eyes of Squall, his head was about level with the brunette's many belts.

"Oh hi Squall." He greeted cheerfully with an upside down grin.

The brunette just stared at him.

"I err fell off the roof, Seifer caught me." He pointed up to the blonde who grinned at Squall.

"The girls were picking on me and I lost my balance."

The Squall glare trained in the three guilty looking girls who looked like they were trying to blend into the background. "Maybe you three can find work to do somewhere else."

They turned and run off quickly.

Squall turned with folded arms to frown at Irvine.

"You couldn't give me a hand here could you Squall?"

The brunette stepped forward and took hold of the cowboy's shoulders, hands under his arms. "Let go." He told Seifer.

The blonde dropped him and the cowboy hit the ground hard, the weight of his lower body hitting the ground pulled Squall down on top of him.

Squall put his hands down, one on the ground beside Irvine's hip and on the other on the cowboy's thigh to steady himself.

He looked back at Irvine who smiled at him. "Thanks." He said, even though his legs hurt from hitting the ground.

Squall pushed himself up to his feet. He held a hand out to help Irvine up, which surprised the cowboy. "Thanks." He repeated.

Squall looked up at Seifer who was watching them. "Haven't you work to do?"

The tall blonde smirked and he didn't argue for once and disappeared back onto the roof somewhere.

"Perhaps you'd better find some work on the ground this time." Squall suggested then turned and left.

"Sure thing commander." Irvine called after him, saluting when Squall glanced back at him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

IIiiII

Matron draped a large white towel over Seifer's shoulders. During the afternoon the heavens had opened and it was chucking it down outside. Seifer being the only one left on the roof took longer to get inside and so was the wettest.

Most of the others were near the house and so they only got a bit damp.

Seifer glared up at Raijin through his soaking hair that hung in his eyes, drips of water running off his hair and down his face and neck.

"Why didn't you go and get me the ladder when I said it's going to rain in a minute?"

The dark man shrugged. "Well you are usually wrong so I-"

"I'm never wrong!"

"Well sometimes you can be-"

Seifer got up looking angry and Raijin run away quickly.

"Now, now boys." Quistis said. "Don't fight!"

Seifer sat back down again, folding his arms sulking.

Quistis threw a hand towel and it landed over his head. "Dry your hair before you catch a cold and it gives you something else to complain about."

The blonde grumbled as he dried his hair on the towel. He looked up seeing Zell in the kitchen doorway, his back to Seifer. "Hey Chickie."

Zell looked up at him.

"Come here."

The little blonde came over and pulled out the chair at the dining table next to him. "Here." Seifer said and ran a soaking hand down Zell's arm.

The shorter man jumped up. "Ugh Seifer! What the hell was that for?!" He rubbed at his wet arm and punched Seifer in the shoulder.

The taller man just laughed.

"You're so gullible Chickie."

"Well you're such an asshole." Zell walked off.

"You're making friends." Squall said from somewhere behind Seifer.

The tall blonde glanced over his shoulder. "Squall come here."

The brunette move off to the side when Seifer could see him but he kept his distance.

"Come over here." Seifer tried again.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

The blonde paused to think about it. "Do you want me to answer that?"

They heard Irvine chuckle, the cowboy also appearing from the kitchen.

"Now Seifer stop rubbing everyone up the wrong way."

"Would you rather I rubbed Squall the right way?" He smirked.

Squall scoffed. "You? No thanks I'm not that desperate yet."

Seifer frowned.

Irvine laughed. "Aw has that deflated your ego?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway lookie what I found!" He held up a deck of triple triad cards. "Anyone up for a game?"

"Can't I use my own cards?" Squall asked.

"Sure but some of us don't have a collection of our own."

"I'll play." Squall said.

"I say we play triple triad with a twist." Seifer said with smirk.

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, expecting the worse.

"The winner, as a reward gets to kiss whoever is seated on his left."

Irvine and Squall traded a look. "How is that reward?"

"I'm really good at triple triad." Squall said. "I don't really want to kiss everyone every time I win."

"We'll rotate around the table so we're not always sat next to the same person."

"Or we could just play strip triple triad, which is easier."

Irvine gaped at Squall. "I didn't expect _you _to suggest that."

Squall blinked. "Doesn't bother me, I'll probably win all the games anyway."

"Selphie!" Irvine called. "Want to play cards?"

"Strip cards!" Seifer corrected.

The petite brunette turned and went back into the kitchen no doubt to gather more players. A second later in she came with all the girls, Zell and Raijin.

Zell groaned. "Oh no not Strip triple triad!"

"Who's stupid idea was it to play that?"

"Mine!" Seifer admitted. "Sort of."

"But I'm terrible at that game."

"I know." Seifer grinned at him.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"But you've already seen me naked."

Irvine ears perked up. "He has?"

"In the showers."

"Oh." The cowboy looked all disappointed.

"I'll go get my cards." Squall said, striding off in the direction of the bedroom.

"We'll have the table as a giant board so that way everyone can play at once." Irvine explained.

He started to deal the cards out between everyone excluding Squall.

They were all seated and looking at their cards when Squall came back taking the only empty chair between Quistis and Irvine.

"Oh man." Zell whined, flicking through his cards. "Are you sure you shuffled these?"

The cowboy nodded.

Seifer chuckled. "Zell you're not supposed to tell everyone you have a terrible hand."

"Well I might be bluffing."

Seifer scoffed. "You don't know how to bluff."

Zell elbowed him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You're not supposed to tell people I don't know how to bluff!"

Selphie smiled. "Zell, we can tell!"

They started to play.

Everyone stared as Squall put down lvl 10 cards only.

"My god sweetheart, give us a chance!" Irvine said.

"And risk losing my pants?" Squall asked with completely straight face. "No thanks."

The girls laughed. Raijin shook his head looking amused.

"Zell it's your turn, hurry up you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know hang on." The little blonde looked anxiously between a bite bug card and red bat card. His last two cards.

He gingerly put down the bite bug card only to have Squall next with lvl 10s. The brunette used his 'Zell card'.

The little blonde blinked. "Betrayed by my own card!"

Seifer laughed.

As everyone was playing, they decided who lost, by the person who lost the most cards, which of course was Zell.

"Come on Zell, off with the shirt!" Rinoa said.

"But it's cold in here."

Raijin scoffed. "We're in the desert! It's almost 100 degrees."

"No excuses, Chickie!"

Zell grumbled and complained as he pulled his red shirt off over his head and toss it to the floor behind him.

Lots of people wolf whistled him, whooped and cheered making him blush and shift in his seat.

"Cut that out." He muttered.

"I want better cards this time, can I shuffle them?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You might cheat."

He grumbled and folded his arms. "I wouldn't do that! Seifer's the cheating one!"

"I'll shuffle them." Squall took the cards. "I'll try to get you good cards." He told Zell as he dealt the deck.

They all looked at their cards.

"Well?" Seifer asked Zell.

"Oh these are terrible!" He looked through them. "And I've got this bloody bite bug card back again!" He waved the card in the air.

They all sniggered at poor Zell, everyone secretly happy that there was someone worse than them there.

Everyone who was facing the window jumped as the sky flashed and a folk of lightening filled the sky.

"Whoa!" Raijin yelled.

"Proper lightening! We don't get proper lightening in Balamb." Zell said.

It started to rain harder and the sky got darker.

"See? The gods are angry that I'm losing at cards too!" Zell said.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure that's a priority for them up there."

"I think it'll go on all night." Edea stood by the window gazing up at the sky. "You'd all best stay inside now."

"Matron want to play cards?" Irvine asked.

"Triple triad?"

"Strip triple triad."

She made a face.

"We can drop the strip part if you like."

"Oh but Zell isn't naked yet."

"Shut up Seifer! I don't want Matron to see me naked."

"I remember you running around outside naked aged three and you didn't mind then." She said.

He blushed.

Everyone laughed.

"But that's different." He shuffled, uncomfortably. "I was a kid, all kids do things like that." He looked hopefully up at Edea. "I bet Seifer did lots of embarrassing things as a kid…. Right?"

She smiled. "I do remember a certain blonde boy being adamant that he was not going to watch the little mermaid with everyone else because it was girly."

Seifer nodded and grinned. "Damn straight."

"But then he sat and watched it anyway."

He shrugged. "There was probably nothing else to do."

She smiled. "And when it was finished you shouted 'Again, let's watch it again.'"

"Oh." He hid his face in his hands.

Zell thought it was funny.

"I thought you were afraid of mermaids." Irvine added.

"What?" Rinoa asked. "You were afraid of mermaids?!"

He frowned. " i wasn't _afraid _of them…. I was just scared I might…." He whispered the last part. "Tread on one."

Fujin laughed.

"Didn't go in the sea for weeks after that film…. And then when I did I was looking for mermaids!"

They laughed.

"Anyway let's go back to picking on Zell now." Seifer said.

"Hey! Can't everyone else have a turn?!"

Lightening flashed at the window.

Edea looked at Zell. "You used to be afraid of the lightening when you were little."

"He's still little." Fujin said.

"You were afraid of everything when you were little." Seifer taunted.

"I was not! I wasn't afraid of stepping on mermaids!" He looked at Selphie. "Or Earwigs."

"Hey!" She pointed at him. "Earwigs are creepy! Why would you need that many legs?!"

"I remember coming into the boys dorm one night during a thunder storm to find you'd crawled in Seifer's bed." She smiled.

Fujin smirked. "He still does that too!"

"It was so cute." Edea chuckled.

Zell blushed.

"You don't have any children's home videos of us do you?" Seifer asked.

"I probably have few that one or two of you were in." She smiled. "Maybe I'll dig a few videos out for tomorrow."

"No embarrassing ones though." Irvine said.

"Now, now we haven't had any embarrassing stories about you yet." Rinoa said.

"This isn't fair." Zell whined. "Us orphanage gang people are screwed."

"I remember playing classrooms with Quistis." Seifer said. "She made us all line up on the beach in two like we were sitting in class and then she's boss us around when we got bored and tried to leave."

Irvine nodded. "She kicked me when I tried to go back inside."

Zell nodded. "And why did we have to pair up with girls?"

Quistis smiled. "Do you remember the wedding?"

"Oh yeah, with matron's clothes." Irvine said.

"I don't remember that." Seifer said.

Squall frowned looking uncomfortable. "Neither do I."

Irvine grinned. "Yes you do!"

"Ugh why would I want to remember? Quistis made me wear a dress."

Fujin laughed but hid it behind a cough.

"We didn't have enough girls."

"And you made me marry Seifer!" He flinched. "I don't know which is worse."

Seifer frowned. "Hey!"

Quistis smiled. "I'm sorry but Selphie and Zell were the same height as were me and Irvine so it fit."

"Does that mean I can't go out with Seifer because he's taller than me?" Zell asked.

She shrugged. "I was child, I thought that was how it worked."

"But Matron's taller than Headmaster Cid."

"Which is just creepy." Seifer said.

"It is?"

"Why is he so short?!"

"He's not short, I'm taller than a lot of women." Edea said.

"Yeah you meanie!! Don't pick on headmaster Cid! He took you back didn't he?" Selphie yelled at him.

Seifer folded his arms and grumbled something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

Irvine sniggered.

"Shut up Irvine!" Seifer glared at him.

They fell into silence for a couple of games of cards.

"I think we should play twister." Seifer said suddenly. "We found the game in with the volleyball stuff."

"But that's outside." Selphie whined. "It's too wet to go and get it."

Seifer stood up. "I'll go and get it."

Lightening flashed past the window and Zell pulled him back down again. "No you won't! You'll get stuck by lightening."

Seifer scoffed. "Don't be such a chicken Wuss."

Zell sat up straighter with the frown. "Hey! Don't be an asshole! Fine go out there and die I don't care!" He folded his arms and turned his back on him.

Seifer frowned and sighed, looking at the cards. "Oh I can't be bothered anyway." He picked up his hand. "Let's just play this."

He looked up seeing the others all smiling, looking amused.

His gaze flicked between them in confusion. "What?"

IIiiII

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

IIiiII

Squall had his eyes closed against the sun. He sat in the court yard looking out over the beach below him, watching the gentle waves.

After the storm they had had last night the weather was beautiful today. The sun shone high the sky, not a cloud in sight and god was it hot.

The Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine were playing down on the beach chasing each other. Raijin had joined in too the last time he looked. The large man swooped in, picked Rinoa who was on his team, from what Squall could make out and just carried on running as if she didn't weigh anything at all.

The girls had bikinis on, Selphie in yellow as usual and Rinoa in blue. Raijin had black swim shorts on and that was all.

Irvine wore a pair of worn looking grey cut off jeans, they might have been black once but they were grey now. He had started the little game with his hair tied back in the usual ponytail but somehow it had become loose and eventually fell out. Now his long hair fell over his shoulders he pushed it back all the time and had to shake his head when he came up from wrestling with one of the others and it was all over his face.

Selphie made a lunge for him and grabbed him by the his hair. The cowboy shot to backwards, yanked back by the hair.

Squall watched him drop to the sand, a hand going back to hold his head. No doubt cursing in pain. Selphie had come over and was standing over him, appearing concerned. She was probably saying words of an apology.

The other two involved in the game came over too until they got too close and Irvine leapt to his feet to catch Rinoa who no doubt screamed and so the game continued.

About twenty minutes or so later they seemed to tire and the brunette was now watching the cowboy walk tiredly back and forth in front of the sea. He would pace a bit in one direction looking out to sea then turn around face up the beach as he paced in the other direction. His hand going back to rub as his reddening shoulders a wince on his face. Their two weeks here in the sun had done wonders to the cowboy's skin. His chest now had a nice golden brown tan. No wonder the guy was so vain, all tanned, hairless and lightly muscled. He was beautiful.

He stared off down the beach for a few minutes and then slowly walked in the direction he had been looking in. Squall sat up straighter and leaned up a bit as the cowboy started to walk too far for Squall to be able to see him.

The brunette sighed when the cowboy disappeared from sight looking down at his lap for a second. The ground under him had a small amount of sand and a light scattering of grass. He moved the sand grains with his fingers absently.

Okay maybe he had been a little bit hasty when he had started to ignore the cowboy after their 'incident' but he was taken off guard. At the time I hadn't really thought about Irvine that way, thinking the cowboy was probably just wanted to add another notch in his bed post.

After their little kiss, which he had really remembered at first he had started to lust after Irvine, to appreciate how beautiful he was, how good he was to him even though Squall himself had acted like an idiot.

It was a bit late now he realized he had had months of treating the cowboy like crap, he had hoped these strange new feelings would go away and that they didn't mean anything. But they hadn't gone anywhere if anything they had got worse, stronger. Being here didn't help, trapped here with Irvine with nowhere to really escape too.

Now what was he supposed to do? Go back to Irvine and tell him he'd changed his mind?

He had been so wrapped up his little mind staring at the floor that suddenly he felt like someone was watching him.

He glanced to his side and gasped in shock.

The cowboy grinned on him sitting upon what looked like an upturned wastepaper basket. "Hi!" He grinned.

"When do you get up here?" Squall looked back down at the beach as if expecting to see another Irvine down there.

"Well you looked kind of lonely so I thought I'd join you."

"Oh." Was all Squall said.

"If you don't mind?"

Squall glanced at him again and shrugged, "You can do what you like."

"Cool." He grinned, standing up and moving to other side of Squall where he sat on the grass and lay back stretching in sun.

"What are you doing?"

"Sunbathing."

"You already have a tan."

Irvine shrugged. "Well yeah."

Squall studied his friend's reddening shoulders and stroked a finger over his skin. "You should put a shirt on." He said. "You'll burn."

Irvine looked at the spot on his shoulder where Squall was pointing. "Nah." He grinned. "I don't really burn, that's as pink as I get it'll turn into a tan." He eyed all the clothes Squall on. "What about you? Aren't you hot in there?"

The brunette glanced down at his clothes. Had shorts on, he thought that was good for him. He wore long black shorts that came down to his knees and white t shirt.

"I burn easily." He said.

"Ahh well-" Irvine said getting up again and dusting himself off. "If you ever want anyone to rub sun lotion on you, give me a call." He winked at him as he walked back to the house.

Squall turned and watched him go.

IIiiII

Zell sat on the beach watching Selphie and Rinoa try and encourage Fujin and Quistis to play their tag game. Raijin was standing near to him offering to play again if they needed any extra player. After Irvine had left the game had sort of broken up.

"What would I need to do?" Quistis asked dubiously.

"Quistis it's just a game of tag, you remember playing that right, when we were kids?"

"I think so."

"Good now you and Selphie are one team and me and Fujin are the other team okay?" She backed up a little and then they all started running around.

Zell really wasn't paying that much attention.

A hand clapped over his eyes suddenly from behind. "Guess who."

"Go away Seifer."

The hand dropped and a pouting blonde appeared in front of him. "Aw is Chickie still mad at me?"

"Yes now fuck off!" He stared down the beach ignoring Seifer completely.

The taller man frowned and glanced at Raijin who muttered something about having somewhere to be and walked off.

Seifer sighed. "Okay fine I'm sorry I called you a Chicken Wuss."

"Twice."

"I'm sorry twice."

The little blonde looked up at him slowly. "Well okay then."

"You forgive me?"

"I suppose I do." He didn't sound too sure though.

"Good boy Chickie." Seifer sat down next to him.

Zell rolled his eyes at the pet name.

Seifer's arm was around him as soon as he sat down, Zell shrugged it off.

"I thought you said you forgave me?"

"I did but it's too hot out here, get off me."

The blonde grinned. "But how can I show you how sorry I am from over here?"

Zell glanced up. "Show me?"

The grinned turned wicked. "Oh yeah." He moved from beside Zell, the little blonde looked back wondering what he was up to.

Long legs appeared on each side of him and Seifer shuffled forward so that his chest was pressed to Zell's back.

The little blonde leant back on his lover's chest and he purred as a pair of arms came around and crossed over his chest holding him, he looked over his shoulder and kissed the other blonde.

He jumped when a hand disappeared beneath his waistband.

"Seifer!" He hissed quietly.

"What?" He asked innocently, though the big grin make him look less innocent.

"Our friends are just over there."

"So?"

Zell gave him a look.

"They won't notice, trust me."

That hand wrapped itself around his growing erection causing Zell to shudder, his eyes flustered shut and he leant back on Seifer's strong chest. His lover started nibbling on the side of his neck and across his shoulder.

He let out a little groan feeling fingers touching him.

"Shh." An amused voice whispered.

Seifer started to stroke him, keeping one eye on their group of friends still playing further down the beach.

Zell pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, Seifer thought it was quite cute, he did that when worried about stuff too.

He moved his hand faster getting worried about being caught. Not that it bothered him too much but Zell wouldn't speak to him for at least another two days and he had only just got back into the little blonde's good books.

Zell grabbed his wrist." You have to stop!"

"Why?" He frowned.

"You'll make me come."

"That's the idea." He chuckled close to his lover's ear.

"But it'll make a mess, they'll notice."

The taller man blonde frowned. "Hold yourself up for a minute." He said suddenly, shuffling out from behind Zell.

Zell whimpered the loss of Seifer's hand on his cock. He sat up with his arms on the sand to hold himself up, thinking they were going to sneak inside and finish off or something.

He stared in confusion and shock when Seifer opened his pants.

"What are you doing?"

Seifer's hand went back to stroking him, only faster this time, in a hurry.

"I'm taking care of any mess." He explained. "Keep an eye on them for me." He gestured to their friends who had thankfully moved further away.

Then he lowered his head to Zell's groin.

The little blonde stared at him as if he thought he had lost his mind!

Seifer kept his hand wrapped around the base of his lover's cock, took the head into his mouth and sucked hard.

Zell moaned, tipping his head back to stare at the sky and came.

His lover swallowed, licking him clean.

Seifer looked up to grin at Zell but the other blonde had flopped back in the sand. He shook his head and put him back into his pants then crawled up beside Zell.

"Why'd you always look so smug?" Zell asked him, breathlessly.

Seifer grinned. "Hey it's not often I get anyone as gorgeous as you screaming my name."

"I do not!"

"Well-"

"I didn't and wouldn't and-" He realized he was being teasing. "Just shut up Seifer."

"Are you annoyed with me again?"

"Maybe."

"What will it take this time?" He asked.

Zell opened his mouth and was cut off by loud voices.

They group was coming back towards them.

"Hey guys!" Selphie yelled.

Zell glanced down at his crotch to check if he was decent and blushed bright red.

Seifer shook his head.

"What?" Selphie asked. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Seifer said.

Rinoa caught up. "Zell why are you blushing like that?"

The little blonde shook his head dumbly.

Fujin grinned at them. "Hope you didn't do anything naughty in the sand did you?"

Seifer scoffed. "As if we would."

She grinned at him, her eyes twinkling in amusement at them.

Zell pulled Seifer back as the gang started towards the house. "She knew!"

"No." Seifer said. "It's just Fujin she's teasing you that's all."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Trust me it's fine."

"Okay then." They followed the others inside.

"God I really need a drink." Seifer said.

"Hmm yes, maybe a sex on the beach." Fujin said. "Unless you've had enough of that already." She smirked.

Zell punched Seifer in the arm going bright red again.

Thankfully the three of them had dropped back a bit from the others so no one else heard.

"I told you she knew!" He stormed off away from Seifer.

The tall blonde looked after him and glared at Fujin. She smirked, looking very pleased with herself.

IIiiII

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

IIiiII

The electricity generator had gone down last night which failed just as it got dark as if to tease them. The boys had gone out with torch to see if they could fix it. Seifer had shone his torch on the machinery, shook it a bit and announced it was broken. Zell, being the technical one or thinking he was knelt on his knees and fiddled with it for hours before matron came out to drag him inside. Squall looked on doubtfully as the little blonde took something out of the machine.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I just have to look inside and this bit is in the way."

Squall frowned. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Zell scoffed. "Of course I do I'm good at this stuff, I can handle it."

Squall had left him to it even though he wasn't sure if he really could 'handle it'.

"How's the little Chickie doing?" Seifer asked as Squall entered the kitchen.

"He says he has it under control."

"And does he?"

Squall frowned. "I don't know."

The lights blinked on and back off again and everyone looked. The lights started to flicker faster and faster until….. There was a loud pop.

The room went dark again.

"What the-!"

Seifer pushed Squall out of the doorway and ran around the side. Squall followed him out.

"Zell!" Seifer called.

The little blonde was still sitting in front of the generator with his hair sticking straight up in the air, his fingers stiffly holding onto the generator cables and his eyes wide.

"Zell." Seifer repeated standing beside.

The little slowly turned and looking up at him as if he had just noticed Seifer was there.

"Seifer." He whispered. "What am I doing out here?"

"You was fixing the generator remember?"

He looked down again. "I was? Oh yeah I remember." He nodded, though his expression was still confused.

Edea was suddenly behind him. "Oh my god, Zell are you okay?"

"Matron?"

"We have get you inside."

"Wait." Seifer said. "Don't touch him." He looked at Zell. "Can you let go of the cable?"

His lover blinked at him. "The what?"

"The cable."

Zell looked down at his hands again like he was just noticing it. "Oh." He slowly eased his grip and the cable fell from his hands.

Seifer gingerly reached out a hand to touch him, a quick tap on the shoulder then a longer tap. It seemed safe enough so he bent down and picked him up.

"Where are we going?"

"Inside." Seifer said.

Matron followed them, her hand touched the side of Zell's face.

"Oh my god!" Selphie yelled as they all got off the couch to make room for Zell.

"Did you get electrocuted?"

"Huh?" Zell asked.

"Looks like it." Seifer said.

"Drink this." Quistis put a glass of water into Zell's hand and he took a few sips.

"He'll be alright right?" Rinoa asked.

"I think so." Edea said. "He's just in shock that's all. My husband has been electrocuted before and he was fine after some sleep." She stroked Zell's hair. "Though I'm not sure if the voltage is the same here."

"What are you going to do now?" Irvine asked.

"The generator should charge itself back up…. If Zell hasn't taken the recharging part to pieces."

"So we just- What? Sit here in the dark until it's up and running? How long will that take? A day? Two?" Rinoa asked.

Edea winced. "Well um the last time it took um about a week."

"A week?!" Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa yelled at once.

"What about food? Everything is defrosting and we can't cook anything." Quistis asked.

"We can make like the injuns!" Irvine said, putting on a ridiculous accent.

"The what?"

"Indians I think he means!" Rinoa said, she was kneeling next to the couch by Irvine's feet.

"Yeah we can lit a fire."

"And cook what?" Quistis asked.

He patted himself on the chest. "Us men can go and hunt us some food."

"We don't have any weapons."

"Squall has a machete."

"Oh good one weapon, so Squall can kill one monster while the rest of them kill you, great plan." Fujin said.

"Well you think of something then, I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant suggestions."

"We could call garden and get them to pick us up."

"And cut short our holiday?" Irvine asked.

"We haven't finished the house yet." Selphie added.

They all started arguing with each other. Squall sat quietly on the arm of one of the chairs that was furthest from the group.

"There's a Seed out post not far from here." He suddenly said.

The others glanced over at him.

"How would we get there? We have no ship. No chocobos. No-"

"I'll walk."

"Through the desert?!" Rinoa stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Squall don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"I can walk there- alone- bring back any emergency generator and charge up the system." He explained. "I am the only one with a weapon as Irvine pointed out."

Everyone looked unsure. "Still I really don't think-" Edea started to say.

"I'll go in the morning." Squall said, getting up and walking out the room. He went into the bedroom, which was pitch black. The curtain was pulled so no light could get in.

"Squall." Irvine said from behind him.

"If you're going to talk me out of going, save your breath."

The cowboy chuckled. "How do you know what I'm going to say? I can be pretty persuasive." He grinned, though Squall could not see it.

He stepped into the room and grunted as he tripped over something.

"Careful there's some shoes there." Squall warned too late.

Irvine chuckled. "Yeah I found them thanks." He made it to the bunks without incident. "Are you sure you want to go walking off into the desert on your own?"

Squall gave him a look then realized Irvine couldn't see him.

"Yes, I can manage. I managed okay with Sorceress and kicking Seifer's ass a hundred times."

The cowboy chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that!"

"You want some company?"

"No!" Squall said. "You don't have a weapon, remember?"

"I have Siren."

"But we agreed-"

"I know, we agreed on no Gfs, no magic and no weapons. I only brought Siren for company, you know? And I really did leave my magic behind." He grinned. "And you brought a weapon that we're not supposed to have."

"You're still not coming with me."

Irvine carefully picked he way through the room to get nearer to Squall, touching the bunks, reaching out in the dark for the edge of Squall's sofa- Well Seifer and Zell's sofa now but the brunette's clothes and belongings were still over there.

"Why not?" He tripped again. "Oof."

Squall sat on the edge of the sofa bed, his eyes had adjusted enough for him see a shape fall to the floor no more than a couple of feet away.

"For one thing you keep falling over." He joked.

Irvine crawled the rest of the way and knelt at Squall's feet.

"And secondly I work better alone."

"But you can't be alone forever."

Squall sighed, his lips turning up slightly into a half smile, which was okay because Irvine probably couldn't see him anyway.

"I saw that." The cowboy said, grinning at him.

"Hmph." Squall muttered.

"I could help you carry the generator."

"I can carry it fine on my own."

"Company then, are you planning on camping out there?"

"No I'll walk till I get the outpost, maybe rest there and then come back here."

"Oh."

"And I've seen your outside survival skills from that mission to the south of Esthar."

"Hey!" Irvine protested. "I made a great fire and everything, it's not my fault what happened."

"How did that forest catch fire then? Fire elves?"

"Maybe." He nodded. "But I know it wasn't my fault!"

Squall sighed. "Look will you just listen to me for once and stay here!?"

"But I'd worry about you."

"I'm not a little girl, you know? I can take care of myself." He told Irvine. "Now I have packing to do."

IIiiII

Edea looked on worriedly as Squall packed a large back pack with supplies, mostly water.

"Are you sure this a good idea?"

"It's not that far to walk, there's a Seed outpost to the north of the continent."

She chewed her lip. "We're not that desperate yet Squall, in a week maybe two the generator will charge back up and we'll have electricity again."

He scoffed. "A week or two without coffee?!" He shook his head. "And Selphie will lose her mind without the TV, she'll be even more annoying than usual."

"Hey!" Selphie stood in the doorway. "I heard that."

Squall just shrugged.

"How's our adventurer doing?" She asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Have you packed enough water?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you get a chocobo or something?"

He gave her a look. "A chocobo? Out here?"

"Hey, I've seen Chocobo tracks around here."

He rolled his eyes.

"I have!" She insisted.

"If I see one I'll catch it."

"Good."

Irvine came in with a back pack as big as Squall. The brunette stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You are NOT coming with me!"

"Why not? If you can walk out into the desert in the middle of the day then so can I!" He paused. "Though personally I think we should wait till night."

Squall frowned. "Well I want to go now that way I can come back at night and I don't have to hang around all day tomorrow at the Seed outpost. And you're not going anyway so it doesn't matter what you think."

Edea smiled. "Squall I don't want you going out there alone…. I don't want either of you going really but as I know that won't stop you so take Irvine with you."

Squall sighed, looking between Edea and his two friends. "Oh…. Fine." He said reluctantly.

Irvine grinned. "Great, I was bored here anyway."

Squall frowned. "We're not going out on a fieldtrip you know, this is serious."

The cowboy still grinned stupidly at him. "I know."

"It's dangerous."

"I know." He still grinned.

Squall rolled his eyes and looked back at his pack. "What else will I need?"

"What else will _we _need?" Irvine corrected him.

Squall frowned at him and turned to Edea.

"If you are coming back in the dark, have you packed enough torches?"

"The outpost should have some supplies, I packed a few just in case but I don't want to carry too much weight."

He turned and picked up his machete that was covered in a cloth.

Selphie frowned. "Can't you call garden and get them to send some of these Seeds down here instead?"

Squall frowned. "Why would that make a difference? If anything I'm more capable then they are."

"But they have weapons and Gfs and magic and-"

"I have a weapon!" He stroked his machete. "Irvine you'll have to draw some magic from any monsters we see."

The cowboy nodded. "Okay."

"But he doesn't have a GF." Selphie said.

Irvine winced. "Well I- er--"

"You did?" She stared. "But we all agreed we weren't going to-"

"It's just Siren!" He argued. "For company, comfort you know?"

She shook her head. "Don't tell Seifer, he'll kill you if he knew he suffered with that black eye for nothing."

"Well I don't have any magic but okay I won't tell Seifer."

"Won't tell me what?" Seifer frowned as he came into the room following Raijin.

"Err- Nothing."

Raijin clapped his hands together and grinned. "So you guys all ready to go?!"

Squall sighed. "I… don't know." He looked back at Irvine. "Are you really sure you want to come?"

"Of course, it'll be boring if you leave anyway." He grinned.

Squall sighed. "I suppose you might be of some use."

Irvine grinned, glancing at the others who shook their heads looking amused.

"Let's get going then."

"We're going right now? We haven't had lunch yet." The cowboy whined.

"You stay here and have lunch then and I'll just go on my o-"

"Squall I agree with Irvine, sit and eat lunch with us first." Seeing Squall about to protest Edea added. "You'll need the energy."

He frowned, putting the machete down next to his pack. "Okay."

IIiiII

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

IIiiII

Zell sat on the cliff in the court yard, his legs bent underneath himself. He wasn't allowed to do any work or anything at all actually. Even though he lost count of the number of times that he said he was fine. He felt something touch his arm and he looked down and frowned. "Stop doing that Selphie!"

The petite girl grinned. "But it's fun!"

She had put a tea spoon on his wrist and it stuck to him. "You're all magnetic, it's funny!" She giggled.

He growled, flicking his wrist until the spoon fell off.

He heard a deep chuckle behind him. "Now, now don't harass poor Chickie…. That's my job." Seifer grinned.

"Seifer, Selphie keeps putting spoons on me."

"I just wanted to see if you were magnetic all over." She sniggered. She put a spoon on the back of his neck.

"Ahh Selphie!"

Seifer just laughed along with her.

He stood up, brushing the spoon off his neck and went back inside in a huff.

"What time is it now?" Selphie asked. Seifer.

He groaned. "It's been ten minutes since you last asked me that question so they have still only been gone less than four hours."

She frowned. "How long does it take to cross the desert?"

"Longer than that."

"But how long?"

"I don't know I've never done it."

She pouted. "What time do you think they will be back tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything." She frowned.

He rolled his eyes. "No I don't." He walked away from her and followed Zell into the house.

Rinoa came up to Selphie. "Do you think this makes us bad friends? Just letting them walk off into the unknown? We don't even know how far away it is?"

"You know Squall he would have gone anyway, if we said 'Squall don't go' he still would have."

Rinoa nodded. "And then it would have been worse because he probably would have snuck out with enough supplies."

"And without Irvine."

"Right."

"They'll be back tomorrow." Selphie said.

Rinoa nodded in agreement.

IIiiII

"I spy with my little eye…"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm breaking the silence, relieving the tension… I'm bored."

They had crossed the top of the desert and were walking across the north of the continent. Irvine had just found out that Squall didn't actually know where he was going so they hoped if they walked a straight line they'd bump into the camp.

"Something beginning with…"

"There is a no tension we're fine. Silence is good."

"S."

"Sand." Squall frowned at him.

"Well…. Yeah." He chuckled.

They fell into silence for ten minutes, Irvine looked into the distance. There were quite a few mountains around there.

"Your turn." Irvine said."

"What?"

"The game, it's your turn."

Squall sighed.

"Come on Squall, it's fun."

"Something beginning with…. C." Squall said.

Irvine grinned. "That's the spirit!" He glanced around the barren environment.

"Bears?"

Squall frowned, looking around hurriedly in case he missed something. "Where do you see bears?"

"I just thought-"

"Besides I said C!"

"Oh well er-" He looked around. "Err-Err- I can't see anything beginning with C." He frowned in annoyance.

"You haven't tried hard enough."

Irvine fell into silence fir a few minutes still looking around. "Did you do that on purpose? To shut me up? I bet there is nothing beginning with C."

Squall rolled his eyes. "I can see it."

"Where?"

Squall paused, pulling his pack off. "I need another drink."

"Why not take your shirt off?"

"I told you I'll burn up like one of those stupid pop tarts Zell insists on eating."

"I'll put some lotion on your back and your arms if you want."

Squall looked sheepish. "I didn't bring any with me."

Irvine chuckled. "Well I did."

The brunette paused. Irvine took Squall's pack off his back and sat it on the floor then it took his own off and started to dig around inside for the sun lotion. "Here we go." The cowboy said, fishing out the bottle.

The brunette pulled his white t shirt off over his head, shaking his hair back as it fell all over his face. He rolled his shoulder, stretching his arms, completely unaware that Irvine's eyes were fixed on his flexing muscles in his back. He glanced back at the cowboy when he didn't do anything.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" He jumped out of the trance and opened the bottle.

He squirted some in each hand and started to rub it into Squall's shoulders. He let his fingers run over the top of Squall's shoulders, over his back down to waistband and back up. He might have taken longer than was really necessary but he just liked touching Squall and he didn't get the chance very often. He was surprised the brunette hadn't stiffened and pulled away by now. Irvine squirted more lotion into his hands and started work on the brunette's arms.

Squall had nice arms, muscled from carrying around Lionheart but not overly so.

The cowboy ran his hands down Squall chest, expecting to be told off, to be pushed away, to have Squall snap at him. He do NOT expect the little shuddery breath that escaped the brunette when his thumbs 'accidentally' brushed over his nipples. Was he blushing? Or was it just too hot out here?

Squall suddenly pulled away, he glanced at Irvine embarrassed and then dropped his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking the bottle. "I can do the rest myself." He quickly covered his chest and stomach in the lotion and run a fingerful over his cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Here." The cowboy said, stepping forward to smooth out the cream on Squall's face rubbing his fingers over his cheeks, across the bridge of his nose. The brunette was staring at him but didn't pull away or tell him off, which was unusual.

"Thanks." He muttered when Irvine was done. He removed the water bottle from his bag and took a swig before returning it and shrugged the bag onto his back. "Let's go."

They started to move again in silence for ten minutes.

"Cloud." Squall said.

"What?" Irvine asked.

"The answer, it was Cloud."

Irvin frowned for a second before it sunk in then he nodded. "Oh! I remember, oh yeah." He paused. "Wait a minute." He frowned, looking up. "There aren't any clouds!"

"There aren't now! That was twenty minutes ago." Squall pointed out.

"I don't remember there being any clouds."

"There was one." Squall said.

"Hmm I don't know if I believe you." Irvine teased. "Go on then it's your turn."

Squall frowned. "You still want to play?"

"Of course, let's play until we get there."

Squall winced. "Oh goody."

IIiiII

It had taken another two hours to get to the outpost by the time Squall was so sick of Irvine and his stupid game. "Oh thank god." He muttered as the camp came into sight.

"What was that?" Irvine asked.

"Nothing."

They walked up to the Seed who was on guard. Squall didn't recognize the man, these Seeds were from Galbadia but Squall was the one who sent them out there.

The man gave them an odd look. "What are you two doing out here? Funny place to take stroll."

"We are staying at the orphanage on the south west side of the continent." Squall said. "Our electricity generator's gone down and we came here to get an emergency generator."

The man frowned. "That building's been abandoned for years."

Squall glanced at Irvine who smiled in amusement. "Edea Kramer wants to open it again, we're doing it up for her."

"We?"

"Me and a few others Seeds."

He frowned. "You guys are Seeds?" He looked doubtful.

"You don't recognize him?" Irvine asked, jerking his thumb towards Squall.

"Should I?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm Squall Leonhart and this Irvine Kinneas." Squall told him. "We came from Edea Kramer we just want the emergency generator."

He looked at him. "Where's your ID? Why aren't you in uniform?"

"We're not on a mission, we're doing the house up as favour and we're on holiday at the same time."

"So you have no ID?"

"No." Squall sighed. "Look who's in charge here?"

"Commander Hawkins." The Seed told him.

Squall looked up in recognition of the name. "Dominic Hawkins?"

"Umm- Yes."

"Good let me talk to him."

The Seed eyed him warily and shouted back to someone else. The other man ran off to get their commander.

Squall glanced back Irvine "He used to go to Balamb, I suppose he was a friend… sort of, before you came to garden."

"What do you mean 'sort of?'"

"Well I didn't really have friends then."

"Squall!" A large man rushed forward and caught the brunette in a bear hug, lifting him off the floor.

Irvine frowned. This was the 'sort of friend'.

The huge man set Squall back on his feet, grinning at him. "It's been ages! They put me in charge out here, isn't that great?" He grinned.

"Great." Squall agreed.

"Though I hear you're in charge of… well…. Everything." He grinned some more.

Irvine cleared his throat to remind people that he was still there.

Squall jumped and looked back. "Oh, Irvine this is Dominic he used to go to Balamb." He looked back at the large man. "Dominic this is Irvine, he's- err- sort of a childhood friend I guess."

Irvine held out his hand to the other guy. "And current friend." He added.

"That too." Squall agreed.

Dominic was about the same height as Raijin and the same build but his skin had a golden tan from being posted in the desert and he had a stubbly chin, blue eyes and short dark brown hair.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." Squall answered.

The other man laughed. "You're still as talkative as ever I see."

Squall nodded. "We need an emergency generator to take back to the orphanage, we lost our electricity."

Dominic nodded. "Sure man, no problem but we can't go now we just got here and walked all that way, stay here and go back in the early hours tomorrow it'll be cooler."

"We can stay here?" Irvine asked.

"Of course, more than welcome." He beamed.

Irvine smiled at Squall.

The large man held out hand gesturing them to follow him. Irvine smiled in amusement as they passed the suspicious Seed who had been at the entrance. They got a little tour around the camp then the commander pointed them in the direction of a tent they could use to get some rest before they had to leave again.

The sun was setting when they went to their tent. They had sat around with the other Seeds eating and drinking and swapping stories. Dominic had apologised to Squall when they standing away from the others, Irvine heard though. His eyes almost popped out of his head when the large man apologised for kissing the brunette when they were younger. Squall had just got red and stuttered something while looking at the floor. The commander had left them to their tent then and smiled at the cowboy in passing. Irvine caught Squall's arm.

"He kissed you?" He hissed. "You didn't tell me you were _that_ close?"

"We weren't." He pulled his arm back from Irvine sharply. "We were young, naked and he kissed me."

Irvine's eyes widened. "Naked?"

"In shower."

"He kissed you in the shower?!"

Squall shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I do."

"I don't, goodnight." Squall got into the tent and zipped it up after him.

Irvine sighed and went to ask for another tent.

IIiiII

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

IIiiII

Squall and Irvine lay shoulder to shoulder in their very small tent. Squall's left arm touched the wall of the tent and on the other side he touched Irvine.

The cowboy was grinning at him, he wasn't looking at Irvine but he could almost feel the grin.

"Stop it." He said.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

Squall glared at him.

"It's not my fault they could only spare the one tent."

The cowboy had sat outside the tent and made a fuss until Squall got tired of listening to it and had to let him in.

"How can we sleep in here?"

"There's plenty of space." Irvine chuckled, he rolled onto his side, alarming Squall at how close the cowboy was.

"Get back over there!"

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself. I can be a good boy." He grinned at Squall.

"You better." He rolled onto his side, facing away from Irvine. "Goodnight."

He lay still and shut his eyes for a minute then opened them.

"Irvine."

"Yes?"

Squall looked over his shoulder. The cowboy was still on his side facing Squall. "Turn over."

"Why?"

"I don't like you looking at me."

The cowboy frowned. "How would you know I was looking at you? I always sleep facing this way."

"Well not tonight, roll over!"

The cowboy frowned and sighed, rolling over to face the tent wall.

"Thank you." Squall said, looking over his shoulder again before going to sleep.

IIiiII

Irvine woke up slowly, slightly disorientated not remembering where he was. He stared at the tent roof, slowly becoming aware of the warm lump lying on top of him. He glanced down and frowned in confusion at the mop of chocolate brown hair. His eyes widened in realization, turning his head to the side to look into Squall's sleeping face.

The brunette had one arm curled under his chin, his head on Irvine's chest. His other arm was thrown over the cowboy's stomach. Irvine twitched his left leg noticing how Squall's legs with curled around it. The cowboy's left arm was wrapped around the brunette.

The tent flap moved and the zip was undone a little. The friendly face of Dominic appeared in the entrance he had been grinning but his eyes widened as he stared at how they were lying together. He shook it off and smiled at Irvine again. "It's just about light outside, you guys should get moving before it gets too hot out there." He spoke quietly, eyeing Squall's sleeping face.

Irvine nodded. "Thanks, we'll be out in the minute."

The man smiled and disappeared from sight, zipping the flap back up.

Irvine sighed, not really wanting to disturb Squall but knew he had to. He brushed the hair back from Squall's face, stroking the side of his face.

The brunette stirred, his arm tightened on the cowboy and then he went back to sleep.

Irvine smiled and gently shook him. "Squall, come on sweetheart we have to get moving."

The shorter man shifted, rubbing his cheek into the cowboy's shirt. His head lifted slightly and he opened an eye. He blinked at the tent wall in confusion then he looked up at the cowboy. "Irvine?" He whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where are we?"

"At the outpost remember? In the desert."

Squall nodded. "Oh yeah." He said and then put his head down again on Irvine's chest and shut his eyes.

The cowboy stared in shock.

The brunette's eyes opened again. "What time is it?"

"Early, the sun's not up yet."

"Oh." He shut his eyes again.

"But we should get going soon while it's cooler." Irvine reminded him.

Squall sighed and sat up, he frowned down at Irvine as if just realizing how they had been lying. He shuffled forward, picked up his jacket and exited the tent, Irvine followed him.

The brunette stood and stretched.

"You're awake!" A cheerful voice floated towards them.

Dominic waved them over to where he was kneeling beside their generator. "Here you go, you can hook this up like your normal electricity supplier." He grinned at Squall, his gaze darting between the cowboy and the brunette.

"Thanks." Squall said.

He grinned. "You make a good match, you two."

Squall blinked. "Sorry?"

"You two." He gestured between Irvine and Squall. "You look good together."

"Err- we're no-" Irvine started to correct him.

"Thanks." Squall interrupted, he stepped forward and pulled on his pack.

Irvine stared at him as if he's lost his mind, not that didn't like the idea of him and Squall being a couple but Squall had been so cold that he thought….. He put his hand on his face in confusion. He didn't know what he thought.

They set off with Squall carrying both of their packs and Irvine had the generator, which wasn't that heavy just awkward as it was a large square with nothing to really hold on to it.

After ten minutes or so Squall spoke. "He thought we were a couple."

"Yeah." Irvine said.

"Why would he think that?"

"Err- Well he came in to tell us that it was getting light and -err you were - err lying on my chest."

"Oh."

"And we were sort of…. Cuddling."

"Oh." Squall said again.

They walked in silence for ten more minutes.

"Sorry." Squall said. "I guess I just… do that… in my sleep."

"You don't have to be sorry! I thought I was dreaming or something. God, for a second I thought I'd died in my sleep and gone to heaven."

Squall looked back over his shoulder and gave him a look, which was close to a smile. "That's so corny."

"Sorry." The cowboy laughed.

Ten more minutes of silence before Squall again broke it. "So you dream about me a lot huh?"

Irvine looked at the brunette seeing his lips slightly turned up and realized it was teasing. "Oh yeah, some dreams are more X rated than others." He grinned.

The brunette looked away but not before Irvine saw him blushing.

The cowboy chuckled.

"Stop teasing me." Squall said.

"Sorry." He paused. "I did have this dream a few nights ago, a whole bunch of people were in that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… and some goats."

Squall smiled in amusement. "Goats?"

Irvine returned the smile, happy to see Squall relax for once in his life. "Well I don't remember all of it, just patches, you know?"

Squall nodded.

"Well I was in the sea…."

"Swimming?"

"No I think I was walking."

"In the sea?"

"Yeah, I think, I don't know…. Anyway, I was walking…."

"In the sea."

"Yeah, and Selphie went past on this boat kissing Raijin."

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"I must have been thinking about that before I went to sleep." He explained. "And then I got near to the beach suddenly and you and a bunch of people I didn't recognize were there. You asked me if I had a good run and I said…." He trailed off. "I don't remember…." He shook his head. "Anyway- err at some point I grabbed and kissed you, and you told me that you couldn't stay... because you hadn't fed the goats yet."

Squall chuckled. "Did I say it in an angry way because you kissed me?"

Irvine frowned. "I don't think so."

"Oh." He paused. "I don't really have dreams, only a few little ones now and again." He blushed, remembered the little day dream he had the other night while watching Irvine playing with the girls on the beach. The cowboy had ended up wrestling both Rinoa and Selphie, two against one. Only in Squall's head it was just the two of them and they got a little carried away and ended up doing more than just wrestling.

"Are you blushing?" Irvine asked.

"It's a little warm out here." Squall said.

"Whatever you say." Irvine said, winking at him.

IIiiII

Raijin pulled back the curtain in their room when he woke up. "Yay light!" Selphie yelled running up beside him. "Guys! There's light"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Yes Selphie, it's called the sun!"

Zell chuckled. "Irvine and Squall will be back today right? Before it gets dark again?"

"I would think so." Seifer sat up in their bed next to him.

Zell crawled out on bed, climbing over Seifer. "Let's go have breakfast."

"Oh yes cold breakfast with cold drinks."

Zell smiled. "You can drink cold milk for breakfast. Don't be so grumpy."

"I am not grumpy, I was only saying………" He sighed and followed Zell.

IIiiII

Squall set his packs down, and Irvine put the generator down. "Break time." Irvine announced sitting on the machine he had been carrying.

Squall frowned. "I don't think you should sit on it."

"Why? It won't mind." He grinned.

"You might damage it."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Squall smiled. "I wasn't going to say it but…."

"Hey! I'm not fat!" He stood and looked at himself critically. "I work hard at not being fat."

"You're so vain, you know that?"

"Well yeah…" He grinned. "Got my adoring public to think of."

Squall scoffed.

"I'll have you know I have more groupies than Quistis!"

"But your groupies are probably just silly little teenage girls, who'll chase after any hot guy." Squall said.

Irvine quirked an eyebrow. "You think I'm hot?"

Squall frowned, back tracking the conversation in his head to remember if he said that or not. "Err- I- um-"

Irvine waved hand. "Don't worry about it man, I'm just teasing you." He said, not wanting to cause tension between them.

Squall pulled out a water bottle from his pack, and took a few swigs from it before handing it to Irvine. The cowboy drank from the bottle then gave it back.

"Thanks."

"Let's get moving again." Squall picked up his packs and turned, waiting for Irvine to pick up the generator again. "Do you want to swap?"

"Nah I'm good." He picked it up again and started to follow Squall.

They walked in silence for a while. Irvine scanned the landscape with his eyes, looking over the quiet barren land.

"What's that?" The cowboy stopped, staring at something in the distance.

Dust was flying up around whatever it was.

Squall stopped too. "I don't know, monsters fighting maybe."

They continued walking, Irvine kept his eyes on whatever it was.

"Is it getting closer?"

Squall put his packs down, getting out his machete. Irvine put the generator down next to the packs and waited.

"Maybe not." He said, after a while of waiting. He looked at Squall sheepish. "Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me eh?"

Squall bent down to pick his packs back up.

"Or not." Irvine said. "Stampede!!" He yelled.

A flock of birds that looked like ostriches, maybe they were, Irvine wasn't an expert, came running towards them.

"Protect the generator!" Squall yelled, ducking on the ground with the packs in front of him, hiding his face.

Irvine hugged the generator, trying to shuffle in Squall's direction before the birds got there but he didn't make it in time.

Most of the creatures jumped or stepped over them with no problem. Squall winced from a couple of kicks and Irvine's hat came off.

The birds continued running into the distance.

Squall sighed in relief and got up. "Are you okay?" He walked over to Irvine. "Is the generator okay?"

"We're fine, you?" The cowboy looked him over.

"I'm fine."

Irvine reached up to his hat then looked around. "What the-?"

"What?"

"Where's my hat?"

"Um-" Squall started searching around too. "I don't see it."

"Those birds took my hat!"

"Maybe they wanted to keep their heads warm." Squall suggested.

"This isn't funny." Irvine said, walked around searching.

"Don't go too far." Squall warned.

"But I-Ah!" He saw something, moving faster and snatched it up. "Got it!"

He dusted it off and put it back on his head.

Squall frowned walking up and pulling it off Irvine's head again.

"Hey!"

He shook it. "Irvine, this thing's a wreak."

"Nah, it's been through worse. A little wash and it'll be good as new."

Squall frowned at him but didn't argue, he picked the packs. "Let's get moving, I want to get there before noon."

"Aye aye Sir."

IIiiII

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

IIiiII

"I see them! I see them!" Selphie bounced up and down like a loony.

Quistis stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Yes dear, we can all see them."

Squall nodded at the gang in greeting.

Selphie was all about asking questions. "What happened? Did you have fun? Did you get the generator? What were the other Seeds like?"

Seifer took one of the packs from Squall and Raijin took the other.

Squall frowned at her and looked back over his shoulder, waiting for Irvine to catch up. The brunette stepped forward the took the generator from the cowboy.

Irvine grinned at the gang. "Ladies." He said in greeting. "We are back from our dangerous adventure."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Will this work?" He asked Edea.

"I think so, well done both of you."

"Did you see any monsters?" Selphie asked.

"Not really, a couple of Jelleyes on the way up there and then we were stampeded by a herd of large birds on the way back." Irvine explained.

"We should have a party to celebrate your return." Seifer said.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Seifer scoffed. "I don't, but any excuse for a party."

"Large birds? You mean like Chocobos? " Rinoa asked. "Out here? I've never seen any birds like that out here."

"Neither have I." Squall agreed.

Irvine studied the gang. "Where's Zell?"

"In the house, Matron doesn't like letting him out." Seifer explained.

"In case he electrocutes himself again." Quistis added. "I'm not sure how many more zaps he can take."

"I think she's waiting until he's house trained." Seifer smirked.

Squall rolled his eyes, following Edea to the back of the house to hook up the generator. The whole gang followed, all standing around oohing and ahhing. Zell stood in the doorway. "Do you guys want me to-?"

"No!" Edea said.

He pouted. "Oh but I'm good at that sort of thing!"

"No you're not!"

"It's okay Zell." Squall said. "I think I know what I'm doing." He said and started to undo the cables from the current generator."

"Don't go and get shocked Squall, or you'll get confined to the house." Zell warned.

Irvine chuckled at poor Zell who stood the doorway looking like a dog on a leash.

"I think if I just do this, and this, and then-" Squall stood and flicked a large switch and it started humming.

They all exchanged looks. "Is it supposed to be doing that?"

"I don't know."

"Zell try switching on the lights." Squall said.

"No wait." Matron called.

"I'll do it." Seifer got up from the ground, where he had been sitting to watch the generator getting switched on.

Zell gaped as Seifer stepped into the house. "Oh what? Now I can't even be trusted to turn on the lights?"

"It's just in case I've wired this up wrong Zell." Squall told him.

"Hmph you guys think I'm all fragile and shit." He moaned walked back into the house.

Squall rolled his eyes.

Seifer flicked the switch and lights came on. He grinned at Zell. "Go and tell them the lights work."

"Lights are on!" Zell shouted out to the others.

They all cheered.

"Great now we can get some work done." Squall said.

Selphie pouted. "Oh work, I knew there was a reason I didn't want this to work."

Edea smiled. "How about we eat first?"

"Yay!" Selphie cheered, throwing her arms in the air and running into the house like a child.

Rinoa laughed and run after her.

"Oh yes food, I've almost forgotten what it tastes like." Irvine said dramatically.

Squall rolled his eyes. "It's only been one day, cowboy."

With extra chairs they all managed to fit around the dining table eating tuna sandwiches. Irvine leant across the table for the mayonnaise, his leg pressed against Squall when he sat back down and he left it there.

Squall gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know what you're doing." He half smiled at him.

The cowboy grinned. "I notice you haven't moved away yet though."

Squall shrugged. "Well I'm comfortable."

Rinoa sat across the table, her eyes flickering between the two of them. "Did anything happen I should know about?" She smiled at them.

Squall blinked at her. "Like what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled.

"Ohhh." Selphie whined, seeing that Zell wasn't magnetic anymore. Seifer chuckled. "You're all normal again now Chickie, how will you cope with the loss?" The taller man put an arm around his lover's shoulders.

Zell rolled his eyes. "I'll cope somehow."

"Ran into Dominic Hawkins at the outpost." Squall told Quistis.

Her eyes widen. "Really? I haven't seen him in… years."

He nodded. "He transferred to another garden, Galbadia maybe…. I'm not sure."

"I remembered the two of you fighting, sparring, and Seifer sparred with him a few times."

The tall blonde looked up, hearing his name. "What?"

"Dominic Hawkins, remember him?"

Seifer grinned. "Oh yeah I remember him." He chuckled.

"What?" Zell asked.

"Hard to forget a guy who stuck his hand in my pants when I was sixteen."

They others gaped at him. "He did what?"

Seifer shrugged. "We were young and horny."

"What did you do?"

"I returned the favour."

Zell stared at him.

"What? What's the problem? This was way before I started staring at your ass."

Quistis blushed. "I didn't know that he-he that he- err-"

"Sucked cock?" Seifer asked.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I knew he was gay….. He kissed me once."

Seifer stared at the brunette. "He did? When?"

"Um…. I was sixteen so…"

Seifer breathed a sigh of relief. "A year after our- thing. That's okay I didn't want to be a second choice."

Quistis had gone a funny colour. Rinoa bent and looked into her face. "Are you okay Quisty?"

"I just didn't know…. " She looked around the table. "We went on the few dates about a year ago…. He never mentioned that he…."

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at her.

Selphie sighed. "This guy got around a bit didn't he? Shame I wasn't there yet."

"Maybe he was in denial." Irvine suggested.

"Maybe he's bi." Squall said. "And three people in three to four years isn't a lot…. For most people anyway."

Selphie leaned across the table grinning at Squall in a scary way. "How many people have you had?"

"Had as in--?"

"Let's just say…. Kissed."

Squall looked uncomfortable. "Um… two."

The others glanced among themselves.

"Bet both of them are sitting here." Seifer said.

Squall frowned looking forward into Rinoa eyes who giggled at him and then to his left into the eyes of a grinning Irvine. "Unless you count Dominic but I didn't kiss him back and it didn't last long so…. I didn't count it."

Irvine chuckled so Squall turned on him next. "Well I bet you've lost count."

The cowboy laughed. "No I err - now a guy doesn't like to brag."

"Yes you do!"

"Now's let's see um-" He started to count on his fingers. "Ten- oh- eleven!" He finally said.

"That's less than I thought." Squall said.

"Well I haven't kissed anyone this year, no one since Christmas." He grinned.

Squall frowned at him. "Why not?"

"I thought you might have a change of heart so I -err- yeah."

The girls all looked at each other. "Aww!" Selphie cooed.

The cowboy leered at Squall. "So I have lots of time to make up for."

Squall jumped when a hand got a little too friendly and slapped the cowboy on the arm "Don't push your luck." He hissed.

Irvine just grinned. "But I seem to be pretty lucky at the moment."

IIiiII

Raijin looked anxiously between the sofa bed where Seifer and Zell were getting into bed and the cowboy who was leering at Squall.

"Can I sleep with you guys, you know?" He asked Fujin as she walked through the room.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be such a coward."

"But I-" He glanced back at the sofa. "Hey, you know, can't you wait until I'm not in the room before you-"

Seifer blinked. "We're just going undressed."

"For bed." Zell added.

"But you're supposed to take your own clothes off not each others."

Zell sniggered. "But it's more fun our way!" He yelped suddenly. "Seifer!" He hissed. "Watch it, get your hands out of there!"

Raijin groaned and flopped back onto his bunk. The mattress above his head creaked and he could hear whispering. "You guys, can't you just go sleep, you know?"

Irvine's head suddenly looked down at him. "You don't mean us do you? We wouldn't do that, for a start Squall's still playing hard to get."

"I am not!

"Well you won't share my bed like you did last night."

"Shut up Irvine."

Laughter and whispering came from the other side of the room again. Raijin fearfully peered across the room. Zell squeaked when Seifer squashed him against the wall playfully.

The large dark man picked up his pillow and put it over his face, to drown out the noise.

Another twenty minutes and Raijin was asleep. Seifer grinned. "Okay he's asleep!" He whispered, kissing the little blonde and rolling on top of him.

"Shh!" Zell whispered, kissing him back.

Squall was awake and frowned at Irvine across the gap. The cowboy shuffled backwards and pulled back the covers. He patted the mattress in a silent invitation.

Squall shook his head.

"You didn't mind last night."

"There isn't enough space."

"There was yesterday either."

"But you can't fall off the ground, if we both sleep in there one of us will end up on the floor."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Irvine grinned.

"I'm not."

"Come on Squall, you can lie on top of me like you did last night that way we won't fall off."

Squall frowned and shook his head.

The cowboy sighed in defeat.

"…..We could go down to the spare bottom bunk." Squall suggested.

The cowboy grinned. "Okay." He was already getting out of the bed. His feet hit the floor with a thud.

Raijin winced. "What are you guys doing now?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Irvine got into the other bed and pulled back the covers inviting Squall in too. The brunette sat on the opposite edge then swung his legs under the covers.

Squall just looked at Irvine, chewing his lip in indecision. "Come here." Irvine whispered, holding out an arm.

The brunette shuffled forward and they arranged themselves in the same position as the night before with the cowboy on his back and Squall cuddled up against his chest.

"There we go." The cowboy announced when they were settled. "Goodnight Squall."

"Night Irvine."

Across the room Seifer sighed. "Come outside with me."

"No it's cold."

"Then couldn't we just-"

"No! Not in here."

Seifer sighed in annoyance. "But I really want to fuck you Chickie."

"Too bad, I'm not going out there in the cold."

Seifer rolled over to sulk, facing the wall.

"Oh that's mature." Zell said.

Raijin shifted, glancing back at the still couple on the bottom bunk and sighed in relief and then looked over at the sofa where Zell was sitting up again.

"Oh alright!" Zell whined. "If I get pneumonia because you're a forever horny bastard I'm going to kill you!"

He stumbled to his feet and fiddled around with the curtain trying to find the way out followed by a grinning Seifer hurrying him along.

IIiiII

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

IIiiII

NOTES: This is my sex chapter, nothing too graphic... or at least I've written worse. So if you don't like that stuff you might want to skip this chapter, okay?

IIiiII

Squall opened his eyes. It was still dark, he wondered for a minute what had woken him up. Fingers were combing through his hair. He lay still pretending to be asleep. His bangs were brushed from his eyes. He opened his eyes again and slowly tilted his head up startling Irvine who first only blinked in surprise at him and then slowly smiled.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." He whispered.

"S'okay." He rolled over so that he was lying on top of the cowboy and the shuffled upwards so they were face to face.

"Irvine?"

"Hmm?"

The brunette lowered his lips to the cowboy's and gently kissed him, just briefly then pulled back and licked his lips.

Irvine raised a hand to the middle of Squall's back and pulled him back down for a real kiss, pushing his tongue between the brunette's parted lips. Squall kissed him, his hands gripped Irvine's shoulders.

The cowboy's hand on his back moved down and under the white shirt he wore stroking over his muscles and then run back down and fingers teased under the waistband of his boxers.

Irvine broke the kiss and grinned at Squall. He shifted a bit feeling the brunette harden up against his thigh. He moved his leg, rubbing it against Squall's crotch. The brunette purred and rubbed back, leaning down and kissing the cowboy again. Irvine move his leg away, Squall whimpered in disappointment until a hand slipped into his boxers.

With his other hand Irvine put a finger to his lips and gestured for Squall to be quiet as he wrapped his left hand around Squall's cock stroking him lightly. His fingers explored over the brunette's hard flesh. The brunette let out a shuddery breath into Irvine neck, keeping his head buried in his friend's shoulder. He felt the cowboy first tug up the covers and then try and pull Squall's boxers off. The brunette glanced around the room to check no one was awake, his eyes fell on the empty sofa in the corner and he frowned. He glanced at Raijin who didn't stir. Squall lifted his hips up and helped the other man push off his boxers, he pushed them off the edge of the bed and turned back to see Irvine grinning at him.

The cowboy pulled Squall down and kissed him, his hand once again going back to Squall's erection. The brunette sat up and pulled his t shirt off over his head and groaned as he pressed himself up against the other man.

"Shh!" Irvine whispered, putting a finger to Squall's lips.

The brunette smiled and opened his lips, taking the cowboy's finger into his mouth and sucked on it teasingly. Irvine stared at him and offered him another finger. The brunette suckled on both, running his tongue down between them with his eyes never leaving Irvine's. The cowboy pulled his fingers back and kissed him hard, his other hand had left Squall's groin and ran up his body, cradling the back of his head as he kissed him.

The cowboy shifted and ran a wet finger across the entrance to Squall's body, just rubbing in little circled. The brunette tensed in his arms at the first touch but he soon relaxed when all Irvine did was stroke the area with his fingertips. The cowboy broke the kiss and studied the brunette in his arms.

"If you don't want to…." He whispered.

"I'm fine." Squall replied, as Irvine knew he would do, heaven forbid Squall Leonhart admit any weakness or what he considered weakness.

"If you're sure?"

The brunette just nodded and then gasped as a finger slowly pushed into his body. Irvine stopped half way and let Squall adjust before pushing in the rest of the way.

The brunette was panting against his collarbone but he didn't seem to be in pain. He slowly started to move it in and out until the brunette began moving his hips into Irvine's hand silently asking for more. The cowboy pulled most of the way out and added another finger and he started again. Slowly pushing both back in and pausing halfway. He knew this was a new experience for Squall, or at least he thought it must be because Squall had only been with Rinoa, a girl so it was unlikely he'd ever been fingered before.

He pushed both fingers in to the knuckle and angled them until the brunette sucked his breath in harshly and moaned.

"Shh." He whispered, getting a glare in return.

The brunette sat up a little and ground his hips down into Irvine's hand, fucking himself on the cowboy's fingers.

"Wait a sec." Irvine said, struggling to get his boxers off.

Squall stilled and glanced around the room again, the sofa was still empty and Raijin…. Had an arm over his head.

Squall rose up and helped get the cowboy's boxers off, he pushed them to the floor in the same place as his own.

"Come here." Irvine grinned.

IIiiII

Zell moaned shuffling backwards on the old sofa in the lighthouse. He tightened up around the fingers inside him and Seifer's groaned before pulling his hand back. The little blonde leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and shut his eyes feeling the taller blonde move between his legs.

"Hey." Seifer said.

One blue eye cracked open and looked at him.

"Look at me." Seifer told him.

Zell opened both eyes.

"Let me know if I hurt you." He said, reaching down he positioned himself and slowly pushed forward.

The little blonde shut his eyes again and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Seifer had slowly pushed in all the way and leaned in to kiss the little blonde, pushing his tongue over Zell's bottom lip.

"Move."

"Sure?"

The little blonde nodded.

Seifer pulled out half way and pushed back in again slightly faster this time, watching his lover's face looking for any sign of pain. Not seeing any he sped up the pace, angling his thrusts hitting the smaller blonde's sweet spot. Zell groaned, his grip tightening on Seifer's hair and on the couch cushions.

The taller blonde wrapped a hand around his lover's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts as he fucked him faster. Leaning over he locked lips with the little blonde who moaned into his mouth. They broke the kiss panting. Seifer's hand moved faster, urgently as he approached orgasm. The little blonde came first, spilling over Seifer's hand. He cried out as he came, leaning his head back over the couch arm.

Seifer braced an arm beside Zell's head and thrust harder. Zell tightened down around him with a half smile. The taller blonde groaned and came. He lowered himself down and flopped over Zell, panting for breath.

After five minutes the little blonde's flicked at his head.

"Stop that." He muttered, keeping his eyes shut.

"Heavy." Zell whined.

"I am not, shush."

The little blonde started tugging on Seifer's ears. "Get up."

The taller man groaned and pushed himself up. "God, you're annoying." He complained leaning down to kiss him.

"You picked me." Zell said.

Seifer sighed. "Yeah."

"Hey! Don't sound so unhappy about it."

Seifer grinned at him. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist Chickie." He kissed him again then sat up on the edge of the sofa and reached for his pants. "Come on we should go back to the house."

"Maybe I don't want to go back to the house with you…." Zell folded his arms to sulk.

Seifer frowned.

"…Now that I know what you think of me."

"Yeah I don't know how I ended up falling for a little bitch like you."

The little opened his mouth to reply and then he shut it again. "What?" Did Seifer just say he was in love with him?

"What, what?" Seifer asked innocently.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a little bitch."

"No before that."

Seifer thought about teasingly as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "I said you were annoying."

"No after that!"

The taller man gave him a blank look.

Zell growled in annoyance. "Never mind."

They got dressed and walked back to the house, arguing all the way. When they got back to the curtain Seifer cut off Zell's current stream of insults with a kiss. "Shh." He held a finger to his lips and then slipped inside, Zell followed him.

Zell froze. "Seifer, there's people in our bed."

Seifer frowned and walked over to the sofa bed. "Hey!" He shook the cowboy by the shoulder to wake him up.

"What?" He asked sleepily, not even looking at him.

"You're in our bed."

"It was mine." Squall said, waking up also. "I let you borrow it but now I want it back!"

"You can't do that."

"You weren't using it, when I looked over."

"But we just-" Seifer growled. "We went for a walk but we're back now and you're in the way."

"Go away!" Squall said quietly but loudly than a whisper. "Go back to your bunks."

"Do you guys ever shut up, you know?"

They turned to see Raijin was sitting up. "Will you guys just figure it out, shut up and go to sleep? You're driving me crazy, you know?" He fell down into his bed again.

The blonde turned back to look at their occupied bed.

"Let's just go over here Seifer." Zell said, moving towards the bunks.

Seifer glanced back at the new lovebirds. "This isn't over." He said.

Squall waved him away.

"This is your fault." Zell whispered. "If you haven't been such a horny bastard…."

"If you hadn't been so worried about waking people…. I mean what do you think they did." He gestured to the other couple.

Zell blinked. "You think that they…." He struggled for the right word and never found it. "…In here?"

Seifer nodded.

Zell frowned. "Gross." He said.

IIiiII

Quistis sat at the dining table in the morning eating cereal with Rinoa and Fujin when Raijin walked in looking half dead.

"God, what happened to you?" Quistis asked. "You looked like you didn't sleep at all."

"I didn't, you know." He sat down heavily in one of the dining seats and Rinoa went and got him a bowl, which she sat in front of him.

"Thanks." He said.

"What happened?"

"I hardly had any sleep. Seifer and Zell were whispering to each other and laughing and stuff." He frowned.

Rinoa chuckled. "Oh dear."

"Yeah and then Irvine and Squall moved… twice."

"Moved?"

"Moved beds, first they were both in separate top then they were in one bottom bunk."

"Together?"

He nodded.

The girls shared a surprised look.

"The next time I woke up about 15 minutes later they were fooling around…."

The girls started whistling and laughing.

"Seifer and Zell got up and left. I had a pillow on my head, you know when the new couple started to…. You know."

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Then they moved to sleep in the sofa bed so I think I had about half an hour of sleep before Seifer and Zell came back in and starting making a fuss about the other two nicking their bed, you know." He groaned.

Rinoa patted him on the shoulder. "Poor Raijin." She smiled. "I can't believe Squall and Irvine though."

"I can't believe Squall wanted to do anything in the bedroom where any people sleep."

"Well only Raijin." Fujin added.

"Should we mention it when they came down?"

"Maybe if you did it'll shock them into being quiet tonight, you know."

"If not you'll have to sleep on the floor on our side of the room." Rinoa laughed.

IIiiII

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

IIiiII

Rinoa laughed and whistled as Selphie whooped when Squall sat down at the breakfast table.

The brunette shot them a glare. "Shut up." He hissed. "Who told you? Irvine? Seifer?"

"Raijin." Rinoa said, gesturing to the large man who had moved to the sofa.

Squall glanced over his shoulder to look at the large man. "Oh." He said.

"Oh I see, you'll yell at us but not at him!" Selphie huffed. "Where's your lover boy then?"

"He's afraid to get up in case Seifer nicks the bed back."

The girls laughed. "Seriously?"

Squall nodded. "The two of them will probably be there all day fighting over it."

"Not all day." Selphie said. "I plan to do work today."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Selphie you haven't done anything since we got here."

The petite girl put her hands on her hips to protest but then she just sighed. "Yeah you're right… but I motivated the rest of you." She smiled.

Rinoa smiled, humouring her. "You did."

Zell walked in. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi Zell."

"Morning Zell."

He sat down next to Squall. "They still fighting over it?" Squall asked.

Zell nodded.

Squall sighed. "I err-" He started, waiting until the others were looking at him. "I've been in contact with garden…"

"You have?" Rinoa said. "Why? Is something wrong? Are we leaving early?"

He held up a hand to halt her questions. "Nothing is wrong, garden is docking here for a while. The headmaster wanted to see how the work was going, he said he had a few suggestions and we thought the Seeds and cadets could help out with the work."

"Oooh!" Selphie cooed. "We could play games on the beach with bigger teams!"

"That too." Squall agreed. "And-" He addressed Zell. "If you and Seifer want a bigger bed you can sleep back at garden and meet us here for breakfast."

Rinoa grinned. "So when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"So Xu and Nida will be able to help us out too right?" Quistis asked.

Squall nodded. "As long as Headmaster Cid says it's okay."

"I can't imagine he'd mind." Edea said as she took a seat at the other end of the table. "What are the plans for today?"

Squall took a sip of his coffee. "I want to get the foundations done for the room at the back, then when help arrives we can leave they to do that and move on to something else."

They all nodded, used to Squall setting the tasks for the day.

"Help? What help?" Fujin asked as she came into the room.

"Garden is coming Fujin, isn't that great?"

The albino made a face. "Oh yeah, great."

Rinoa frowned. "What's wrong? The other Seeds and cadets can all help us, we'll be finished in double the time."

"But that little twerp will be here." She frowned. "Always following me around."

"Oh, do you have an admirer?" Edea asked.

She made a face. "An unwanted, annoying one, yes."

"Who?"

"Who is it?"

"That annoyed bridge guy."

The other girls shared a look. "Bridge guy?"

"You mean Nida?" Squall asked. "I always thought Nida was gay." He shrugged and drank his coffee.

Fujin frowned. "I don't think so, I don't know. I thought Nida was there before this guy's more… new."

Quistis looked at her. "Not a blonde scruffy looking little guy is it?"

"That's him!"

The blonde nodded. "That's Carl, he's new. We're training him to do what Nida does."

The albino shuddered. "He's creepy."

"He takes a little getting used to that's all." Quistis said.

"I don't want to get used to him, he follows me around and worst of all… he's not afraid of me."

Zell choked on his drink, laughing. "That's the worst thing? Maybe he likes you."

"Well he's a creepy stalker person from hell and I don't want him liking me." She folded her arms.

Raijin looked over his shoulder at her. "I've never seen him anywhere near you, Fu."

"Well of course you haven't, he may be a creep but he's not an idiot he doesn't come anywhere near me when I'm with you or Seifer."

"Well it's not like he'll see you alone here." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, you've got us." Selphie said. "And Squall's in charge so I'm sure he can give the guy a job somewhere away from us, right Squall?"

The brunette nodded. "Sure."

Fujin smiled. "Thanks."

Squall got up and stretched. "Time for work."

"Already?" Selphie whined. "But some of us haven't had breakfast yet."

"You've had breakfast." He pointed out.

"Well I wasn't talking about me, but shouldn't we wait for them."

Edea smiled at Selphie's attempt at getting out of working.

"No." Squall said. "Come on, I'll have to keep an eye on you now that I know you don't do any work."

The petite brunette deflated more. "Thanks for telling him that Rin." She flicked the other girl's hair on the way past.

"Hey!" Rinoa smoothed her hair down again.

A half naked Irvine strolled in five minutes after Selphie and Squall left the room, he stretched in the doorway and flopped down in the chair that Squall had just vacated, a stupid grin on his face.

"You look very pleased with yourself." Rinoa said smiling.

He nodded. "I imagine you've heard, right?

She smiled and nodded. "Raijin told us."

The cowboy glanced at the sofa where a hand waved over the back of the sofa to show that Raijin was there.

"You four kept me up half the night, you know?"

Zell looked sheepish.

"Sorry, man." Irvine said. "But don't you think a little sleep is a small price to pay for the happiness of your friends?"

Raijin snorted. "I don't know about that, you know."

"Where's Squall?"

"He's already started work on the house."

"Already? He's such a workaholic."

Rinoa nodded. "And he's put Selphie to work too."

The cowboy laughed.

Rinoa looked sheepish. "Yeah, someone -soooo not me- might have told Squall that Selphie doesn't do any work so he's making sure she does today."

The cowboy laughed. "Rather her than me."

"Did you win?" Zell asked. "The bed war I mean."

The cowboy smiled. "I think it's a stalemate. Seifer threatened to pee in it to mark his territory."

"Eww gross." Rinoa frowned.

"I'm not sleeping there if he pees in it." Zell said.

"That's what I told him." Irvine looked at the table. "Is there coffee?"

"That was half a hour ago when the rest of us got down here." Quistis told him.

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

Edea rose from the table. "I'll make some more."

He grinned at her. "Thanks matron, you're the best matron ever."

She rolled her eyes.

Zell looked up, past Irvine's head and smiled. "What took you so long to get up?"

The cowboy looked over his shoulder. "You better not have peed in the bed or else no one will sleep in it and you'll be on the floor!"

"No I didn't." Seifer took the seat Selphie had been sitting in.

Quistis stood up. "I'm going to go see if Squall and Selphie want a hand with work."

Raijin got up and went too.

"Are you sure you're awake enough to do work?" They heard her ask as they walked away.

"So what did you do?" Rinoa asked Seifer.

"Nothing." He said.

She studied him.

"I swear I couldn't think of anything else to do! Well…. Besides going to bed early tonight before the cowboy has a chance to get there."

Irvine frowned. "I'll have to go earlier than your early then."

Seifer frowned at the challenge. "Maybe I'll go even earlier than your earlier than my early."

"Oh yeah! Well I'll go even more early!"

Zell raised a hand. "Will you two stop!"

"No, no let them Zell it'll be funny." Rinoa said. "I'll look forward to them running to get there first later on."

"Maybe you two should share the bed that way you're both happy." Zell suggested.

Seifer and Irvine glanced at each other and frowned. "No, that won't work." Seifer said and Irvine shook his head in agreement.

"It was Squall's bed originally." Rinoa said.

"But he gave it to us!"

"He leant it to you." Irvine corrected. "And I thought it was nice of him to do that so now you have to be nice back and give the bed back."

Seifer scoffed. "You never get anywhere though being nice to people."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "It's only for one night, garden is coming tomorrow, it's docking here and you and Zell can sleep there if you like."

"Garden's coming?"

She nodded.

"And staying?"

Again she nodded. "The Seeds and cadets are going to help us fix the house and headmaster wants to see how it's going."

Seifer made a face. "Cid's coming."

He got a smack on the back of the head. "OW!" He turned at looked at Edea. "What was that for?"

"For badmouthing my husband… again!" She set a cup two cups of coffee down, one in front of Seifer and one in front of Irvine.

"Thanks matron." Irvine said.

"I didn't say anything!" Seifer protested.

"But you were thinking it."

"So I can't even think stuff now?"

She walked away and he just frowned at the table.

"Don't be such a brat Seifer." Rinoa scolded as she stood and tucked her chair in before leaving the table.

"Where's everyone going?"

"Squall's putting people to work." Zell said. "Especially Selphie because she doesn't do much."

Seifer frowned. "I've done work here…. Sort of… but every time I do something happens. Like getting sunburnt or getting poisoned by that stuff I found or getting punched in the face or-"

"I've just realized how incident prone you are." Irvine said. "How the hell do you survive at garden?"

"It's only because he's whines and gets bored." Zell said. "Then playing around with something he shouldn't and then he wondered why he gets hurt." Zell rolled his eyes.

"What next?" Irvine smirked.

"Well I haven't fallen off the roof yet."

"Don't say that!" Zell scolded. "It's tempting fate!"

Seifer scoffed. "There's no such thing!"

"I've fallen off the roof." Irvine said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Seifer said. "But I caught you so that doesn't really count."

Zell stood. "We should at least look like we're done some work today, let's go."

The other two quickly drank down their coffee and followed the little blonde outside. They found Squall dictating what the others were doing.

"Run." Raijin warned. "He's in full commander mode."

The three guys traded a look but pressed forward. Squall caught them and quickly put Seifer and Zell to work.

"Aye aye captain." Seifer said with a salute.

Squall rolled his eyes.

"What about me?" Irvine asked grinning at Squall.

The brunette frowned at him. "What took you so long?"

"I had…. Discussing to do… with Seifer."

"You mean you were arguing about that bloody couch."

The cowboy looked sheepish. "Umm maybe."

"Hmph." Squall walked off.

Irvine followed. "Are you okay? You seem… stressed."

"I'm fine." He continued walking until he was around the corner and out of sight from the others then he stopped and let Irvine pull him in for a kiss.

The brunette slowly kissed him back and his arms wrapped themselves around his lover's shoulders, one hand running through Irvine's hair.

"That's better." Irvine grinned at him. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"I'm trying to get some work done around here before Cid turns up tomorrow and finds out we haven't done anything."

"We have!"

"Not a lot."

"Well this is our vacation, he'll understand." He starting kissing Squall's knuckles, nibbling on his fingers.

"I thought you said no fraternising on the job."

Squall looked up at Zell sitting on the roof. "How did you get up there? You're not supposed to be working on the roof." Squall pulled his hand back from the cowboy, walking around the building, going back into commander mode. "Get down from there."

The cowboy sighed and went to help the others.

IIiiII

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Notes: In response to the reviewer who said I should end the story well I finished writing this 1 month ago I'm just drawing out the chapters to get reviews. It finishes on chapter 25 and actually no I hadn't thought about a romance for Fuiin I thought she hadn't had the chance to be mean to anyone lately so I've give her someone to torrent. Usually I end stories at 20 chapters max but then people bitch at me cos it's too short and now I've made a longer one you still aren't happy! I can't win can I?!

IIiiII

Squall stood beside Irvine watching garden approach another little beach about quarter of a mile away from their orphanage. It came up the beach, along the land and parked a few feet away. Selphie bounced up and down as usual, Rinoa, Zell and Quistis cheered.

The hatch opened at front and Xu waved at them. "Hi guys!" She ran forward and was hugged by Quistis and then Selphie.

"Where's the headmaster?" Squall asked.

"He's on his way down, he was on the bridge with Nida and Carl. He wanted to oversee things as it was Carl's first time at parking the garden." She explained. "Oh here he comes." She turned to salute the older man as did all the others.

"At ease everyone, you're still on vacation no need to act all formal." He smiled. "Anyone going to give me a tour?"

Squall opened his mouth to volunteer but Selphie jumped forward beating him to it. "I will! I will!" She waved a hand in the air.

The headmaster laughed. "Lead the way then."

Rinoa skipped along after them and after Raijin made a comment about Selphie trying to find something she had actually done work on he was pulled along too.

Squall sighed.

Irvine smiled at him. "Selphie let you off the hook there."

"I wouldn't have minded showing the headmaster around." He said.

The cowboy looped an arm through his. "But wouldn't you rather be with me?"

"I don't know about that." The brunette teased.

"Squall?!" He looked back at the garden, surprised to see a whole bunch of people coming towards them.

Instructors, Seeds, cadets and junior class men. The cowboy looked at Squall and then started to walk towards the group with his lover.

Everyone stopped and the instructors started to shout orders. Squall and Irvine stopped and watched, it seemed they had everything under control. Nida looked over and beckoned them closer. They walked up to him, he stood with the instructors.

"We've sorted everyone into teams eight people." He explained. "An equal mix of cadets and Seeds in each team. They're all ready for orders. We were going to let you or headmaster tell them what needs to be done." He smiled.

"That's fine." Squall said. "I'll have to ask the headmaster first, though I do have mental list of a few things."

Nida nodded. "Would you like us remain here while you talk to him?"

Squall looked over the crowd of people. "Let me take a couple of teams with me I can put them to work while I'm talking to the headmaster."

Nida nodded and walked off ordering people around until two teams, sixteen people trotted up and stood in front of Squall saluting him.

The brunette blinked at the quickness and looked mildly uncomfortable, enough for Irvine to notice anyway. The cowboy smiled in amusement.

Squall quickly shook off any hesitation. "At ease." He told them and then turned towards the orphanage and walked off.

Some of the cadets hesitated, unsure if that meant they should follow or not. Irvine gestured for them to follow on and then he walked along behind the group.

They found Xu standing to the front steps. "You moved the pillars." She said.

"They were broken and it was easier to remove them than fix them." Squall explained.

She nodded.

"I have to go and speak to the headmaster." He told Xu. "Can you-?" He looked over his shoulder at the group of cadets and Seeds who had stopped and started talking amongst themselves. "Give them some work to do. Round the back they can finish the brickwork on the new room and our bedroom has a wall missing so plenty for them to do." He explained.

Xu nodded and saluted him.

"Please stop doing that, I'm on vacation."

She smiled. "Yes sir- Err Squall."

He nodded and went to go around the building towards the beach but he stopped and looked behind him. No Irvine. He went back to the group and found his lover chatting to a bunch of girls. He frowned.

"Irvine." He said sharply.

The cowboy turned. "We going to find the headmaster now?" He asked.

Squall nodded. "If you can pull yourself away from your adoring public."

The cowboy chuckled. "I was just talking, that's all. Don't be jealous."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "I am not jealous!" He walked off. "Come on."

The cowboy smiled and followed.

IIiiII

Rinoa stood back, slight bewildered as cadets and Seeds started work in front of her. Like a well oiled machine, two of them were mixing cement and passing it done the line to the other who were laying bricks.

"At this rate, we'll be finished in no time."

"I guess they won't be needing us then." Selphie grinned.

"There'll still be plenty for us to do, you know." Raijin said.

"Shh!" Selphie hissed. "Someone might hear you."

Rinoa laughed.

"Ah Squall, there you are."

Rinoa jumped, hearing the headmaster's voice. She looked behind her to see the older man at the other end of the court yard talking to Squall with Irvine in tow.

The brunette saluted but the headmaster told him not too. She could hear them talking but she couldn't hear the words being said. The headmaster smiled at Squall and then at Irvine and walked back to the front of the house. The couple came towards them.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"They other teams are coming in to work. The headmaster's going to get them started to extending the building into the field that way." He pointed towards the flower field.

"And destroy all the pretty flowers?!"

"Well we can't build on the court yard, we have plans for a kids play area there."

"With swings and slides you mean?" She asked.

Squall nodded.

"That'll be nice for the kids." Irvine added.

"That's what I thought, I showed the headmaster my sketches and he agreed with me."

Irvine frowned. "You drew sketches? Can I see them?"

"They're just rough copies."

"I still want to see them, I didn't know you could draw."

Rinoa frowned at Squall. "You didn't show him your sketchbook?"

"You have a sketchbook?!" Irvine almost yelled. "And you didn't show me?"

Squall opened his mouth, struggling to think of an excuse. "I didn't think you'd be interested."

"What?! Of course I'm interested."

Rinoa grinned. "Told you!"

"I guess you can see it…. If you want to." Squall said, he pulled a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket. It was folded up small. He unfolded it.

"This is my sketch of the house." He let Rinoa in on one side to see it and Irvine in on the other. "I drew it without the roof on so you can see where the rooms will be and-" He flipped it over. "There's the courtyard with the kids play equipment." He explained.

"It's really good, I didn't know you could draw." The cowboy sounded a little hurt that Squall hadn't told him.

"I left my main sketchbook in my room at garden… if you come with me later I'll show you." He offered.

The cowboy nodded. "Sure." He smiled and leant in to kiss the brunette.

Squall returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the cowboy's neck, one hand still clutching his sketch.

They parted and Squall frowned. "Where did Rinoa go?"

Irvine shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention, maybe she felt like she was… interrupting." He grinned at Squall.

They pulled away from each other as hordes of Seeds and cadets flooded the place. "God, it's getting crowded round here now, huh?"

"Better get used to it." Squall said, he patted Irvine on the chest. "See you later."

He walked off to supervise everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Fujin slap someone he stopped and backed up, walking towards them.

Fujin and a guy no taller than himself with blonde hair and he now had a red handprint on his face.

The stalker.

"Problem?" He addressed Fujin only.

"She slapped me!" The guy said.

Squall ignored him.

"This creep keeps grabbing me!"

"She slapped me!" He repeated.

"And I'll do again too!" She stepped forward.

Squall put out an arm to stop her.

"I didn't touch you!" The guy yelled.

"Yes you did and when you didn't let go, I hit you."

"What team are you supposed to be with?" He asked the guy.

"Team D."

"Why are you over here then?" Squall glared at him and Fujin was glaring too. The two best glares in garden.

"Well I was just…" He pointed at Fujin then frowned.

"Yes?" Squall asked.

"Nothing." He gave Fujin a last look and then left.

The Fujin let out a breath. "Thanks." She said.

"Where's Selphie? I thought you were with her?"

"I was but then she got to talking with Raijin so I left."

Squall frowned. "Why?"

"Raijin has a crush on Selphie so I-" She shrugged.

"Oh." Squall said. "Well you're good at bossing people around, I'm a Supervisor, you can be my assistant."

She grinned. "I can do that."

Squall nodded at her and sent off to work, Fujin followed him.

Everyone worked well all day, even Selphie. Squall let them have lunch in shifts. At the end of the day the flood of people set off back to the garden again for the night leaving just the gang again. Selphie sank to the floor.

"I don't think I've ever done so much work before, I'm knackered!"

Squall nodded in agreement.

"Where did Seifer and Zell go?"

"I think they went back to garden." Rinoa said. "I remember Zell mentioning something about them spending the night in garden."

"But it's not night yet, they don't waste any time do they?" Selphie said. They went and sat in the courtyard for drinks.

"I think you all did a good job today," The headmaster said, sitting on a plastic garden chair with Edea sitting near to him.

"Thank you sir."

Squall sat in front of Irvine, the cowboy was kneading his shoulders. "You work too hard, sweetheart, this is supposed to be your vacation."

Squall shrugged.

"Can't you get Xu to supervisor everyone instead?"

"I do." Xu said. "But I can't be everywhere at once." She smiled. "And I don't even have a supervisor's assistant like you do."

Squall smiled.

Selphie frowned. "How did Fujin get the job over me? I motivate people!"

"But not by threatening to beat them if they don't work." Fujin said.

"I think you've found your calling, Fu you know." Raijin said, getting up and dusting himself off. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I'm going back to garden for the night, you know?"

Selphie frowned. "You're going back? Why?"

"Well I might get some sleep in my own bed." He gave Irvine and Squall a look. The cowboy just laughed it off and Squall just looked away.

They all waved their goodbyes, Selphie jumped to her feet, wobbled a bit and almost fell down again then ran after Raijin.

The dark man was walked towards garden. "Raijin!" He turned and took a couple of steps backwards, surprised to see Selphie behind him.

"Why are you leaving? Stay here with us!"

The large man scratched his head. "I kind of thought the happy couple would want the room to themselves, you know."

She waved a hand. "If they want it then that's up to them to move not you."

"I could do with the sleep after last night, though."

She grabbed hold of his hand and dug her heels in to hold him back, not that it did her any good with her 5:1 frame compared to Raijin's 6:6 frame.

"I'll be back for breakfast you know."

"But it's not so good if everybody leaves." She argued, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

He winced glancing between garden and then at Selphie's pleading eyes. "Oh god I don't know, you know."

"Pleeeeaassee!" She pleaded.

He sighed. "Well if they keep me up again you know, I'll definitely go back tomorrow night."

She grinned, happily. "Fine." She looped her arms through his and lead him back to the beach.

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going back to garden."

"I was, you know but err- I changed my mind."

The cowboy's gaze went down to Selphie who was at his side.

"Hmm." He chuckled.

Rinoa nudged Fujin and Quistis and whispered to them.

IIiiII

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

IIiiII

Zell awoke to darkness… and then realized the bed covers were pulled up over his face. He pushed them away and squinted in the bright morning light. He glanced around, not being used to Seifer's bedroom. He hadn't been in here before. Only a couple of times previously he had been in the other blonde's dorm but not in the bedroom. Seifer had asked him in before on Selphie's birthday and he wanted to show Zell his gift in advance. Also when the other blonde had first moved in they had had a dorm warming for him. Those were the only two times he had been in Seifer's dorm so this was a little… weird.

The walls were the normal grey that all dorm rooms were painted but you could hardly see the walls with all the posters and furniture he had in there anyway. A large poster with all the different gunblades on it hung near Seifer's bed. He had a cork board with things pinned to it in the corner, photos, newspaper clippings, old Birthday and Christmas cards and other things like that. He had a tall book case full of books, DVDs CDs, games etc. His curtains were silver to match the walls. He peered over the edge of the bed and noted that the carpet was too.

A warm arm suddenly wrapped around him and a face pressed into his shoulder blades. Zell smiled and then noticed that wasn't all that was pressing into him from behind. He moved his hand to link his fingers through Seifer's.

The taller man stirred in his sleep, rubbing himself against Zell like a large cat.

"Morning." The little blonde said.

"It is?" He groaned, closing his eyes again. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

"We could but someone might come and find us." Zell said.

Seifer groaned again, shifting he started to kiss and nibble across Zell's shoulder blades. His hand tightened across his lover's stomach before dipping beneath the sheets.

A voice chuckled in his ear. "You're hard." He whispered.

"So are you." Zell whispered back, feeling a hand wrap around his morning erection.

"Hmm." Seifer agreed, grinding himself into the small of his lover's back.

Someone knocked on their door.

"Seifer! Zell! Breakfast at the orphanage is in twenty minutes hurry up in there!" Xu called through the door.

Seifer sat up in annoyance.

"Still got twenty minutes." Zell pointed out.

"I have to have a shower."

"Can I join you?"

The tall blonde grinned at him. "Now you know I've never going to say no to that don't you?"

Zell returned the grin.

IIiiII

After breakfast Squall had left the team in Xu and headmaster's hands while he went back to garden with Irvine. Squall had promised to show the cowboy his sketch pads so they slipped away in the morning just as Seifer and Zell appeared. Squall typed in the code for his front door and lead Irvine into his living room.

"Stay here." He said, wandering into the bedroom to get his sketch pads.

Irvine followed him anyway though and looked over his shoulder as the brunette dug through his drawers.

Squall jumped not having heard Irvine walk up behind, he turned and bumped into him. He frowned.

"Don't you want me in your bedroom or something?"

Squall shook his head. "Habit, sorry."

Irvine sat on the end of Squall's bed.

Squall took his old sketch pad and handed it to the cowboy. "This is an old one." He explained. "But according to Rinoa some of the best are in there."

Irvine opened it and turned it around. "Wow." He said.

The drawing was in pencil of the view from the bridge window when parked in Balamb. It showed the beach with the field behind it, the road in the distance with a couple of people walking down it. In writing at the top Squall had written: View from garden bridge. The cowboy flipped the page. The next one was of Lionheart lying in its case again in pencil and it was immaculately drawn. It looked like it had taken ages to get it that perfect and considering Lionheart was Squall's pride and joy it probably had.

Squall sat down beside him to watch him turn the page. The cowboy blinked in shock at the next picture.

"Wow." He said again.

The caption at the top read: Irvine at the garden festival. The picture showed the cowboy minus his hat for once with his hair loose, top two buttons undone with a drink in his hand half smiling about something.

"These are really good." Irvine glanced at him. "Always wondered what you did hiding in the corner at festivals." He turned the page and laughed.

The next drawing was Seifer and Zell arguing with each other and caption read: The idiots, flirting with each other. Next there was Irvine again, hair tied up this time with his hat on laughing at something with a plant pot.

The cowboy frowned. "Was I drunk here? I'm talking to a plant!"

Squall blushed slightly. "No that was your ex girlfriend but I didn't like her so I turned her into a plant."

"Oh." Irvine laughed. "Fair enough."

He flipped through the rest of the pages. Quistis, Nida and Xu talking on the bridge, the garden logo drawn in great detail and the pier in Balamb.

"Have you ever thought of entering any competitions?" Irvine asked.

Squall shrugged. "I thought about it, there aren't any in Balamb though so I'd have to send my work off to somewhere like Esthar or Deling City."

"Why don't you?"

"If I got through to the finals or whatever I'd have to leave garden to go."

"Surely you take a few days off, you are the boss after all."

Squall smiled. "It doesn't work that way." He handed Irvine another sketch pad, this one was half empty.

"Well they're really good, I think you should enter."

"I might." He shrugged, his back to drawer where he got the sketch pads from.

"Got anything else in there you don't want me to see?"

Squall turned to look in the drawer. "Got a few colour drawings that aren't in sketch pads." He hesitated.

"Let's see."

He handed Irvine three colour drawings. The cowboy looked through them, his eyebrows getting higher and higher. "These are all of me."

Squall nodded, sitting next to the Irvine so he could explain the pictures.

"This one is from the party after the sorceress war." He pointed at the next one. "And this one is from that mission in Trabia." The picture showed Irvine in a large furry lined coat with a furry hood, there was snow on his coat and he looked freezing.

Irvine laughed. "Yeah I remember that, I've never been so cold!"

The last picture was a shirtless Irvine in colour, there wasn't any background in the picture it was just Irvine shirtless with his hat on.

"You draw me a lot huh?" He smirked.

Squall rolled his eyes. "It's only because you keep still for longer than some of the others like Selphie and Zell, they're always bouncing off the walls."

"You could sell some pictures, make some money." Irvine suggested. "You could draw one of yourself, for me."

Squall frowned. "How would I do that?"

"I've got some nice photos of you, you could copy them."

"I could, I suppose."

Irvine nodded, standing as Squall took his sketch pads back and put them in the drawer. "Let's go back to the orphanage."

"Anymore drawings?"

"I did a couple for Laguna." He said. "Of Ellone and one of the pub where my mother used to live."

"Yeah?"

Squall nodded. "I visited Winhill on that last mission to Galbadia."

Irvine smiled.

"You know how sentimental Laguna is, I think he framed them."

His lover chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that."

They walked into the orphanage courtyard holding hands.

Rinoa waved them over, she was sitting with Fujin, Selphie, Xu and Quistis. They all had drinks in their hands.

"Lots of work going on here then I see." Squall said.

"Hey!" Xu pointed a finger at him. "We're been working all morning, we've just stopped for a break."

Squall gave them a suspicious look. "Even Selphie?"

They all nodded. "Yep, you ask Nida if you don't believe us."

"I believe you." He walked past. "I have to go and talk to the headmaster."

"Did you see them?" Rinoa asked.

"I did, they're fantastic. He should enter a competition."

"I say that all the time but he never listens." Rinoa said.

"What's this?" Selphie asked. "What have you seen?"

"Squall's drawings." Irvine said.

"Squall? Can draw?" She asked.

The cowboy laughed, looking at Rinoa. "At least it wasn't just me who didn't know."

"Yes he can, he's very good at it."

"I didn't know that!"

"Neither did I." Irvine looked at them sitting all in the circle. "What were you guys talking about?"

They all exchanged looks. "Selphie's new love life." Fujin said.

"I don't have a love life!" The petite brunette argued.

"Not yet."

The cowboy grinned and knelt down, joining their circle. "Is this about Raijin?"

They all chuckled. "See Selphie? Everybody knows!"

She blushed slightly.

"I didn't think you even noticed him." Irvine said.

"Well I haven't really until lately." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's Fujin's fault!" She pointed at the albino. "You're the one who put the idea into my head."

"How? I told you he was an idiot!"

"Once! And since then you've been playing matchmaker."

Fujin smiled. "Maybe I have."

"Ooh!" Irvine said. "I hope you realize we're not going to let you off, when it was Seifer and Zell you crowded around their bed in the morning and tormented them, then with me and Squall you all cheered and made suggestive comments." Irvine rubbed his hands together. "I'm thinking up some good ones!"

Selphie smirked. "But my 'boyfriend' or potential boyfriend is big enough to pummel you without even breaking into a sweat."

"Ah but Seifer will back me up." Irvine reminded her.

"And for some reason Raijin's afraid of Seifer." Fujin added.

"He is? Why?" Rinoa asked. "Seifer's a pussy cat once you get to know him."

"Don't let him catch you saying that!" Selphie laughed.

"I'm not a huge Seifer fan myself." Xu said. "But I'm not afraid of him, he's just irritating." She made a face. "And he keeps calling me the 'commander's pet.'"

"Irvine!" Zell called.

The cowboy stood. "I have to go ladies, duty calls."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah?" Irvine asked.

"Hold this for me." Zell said, pointing to the ladder.

"Okay." He held the ladder and Zell climbed up onto the roof for a second. "Got it!" He exclaimed and then climbed down again.

He had one of his shoes in his hand.

Irvine frowned. "Seifer?" He asked.

Zell nodded. "That asshole threw one of my shoes onto the roof!"

"Why?"

"I don't know." He put on an innocent look.

Seifer scoffed from behind Irvine. The cowboy turned, not seeing Seifer there before.

"He threw my shoes in the sea!"

"But I didn't mean to! I was throwing them to you! It's not my fault you're lousy at catching things!" Zell frowned.

"Zell you threw them miles away from me! You're crap at throwing!"

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Can't you two just be friends?"

"We are friends!"

"More than friends." Seifer added.

"Well act like it." The cowboy scolded them.

The two blonde stood glaring at each other over Irvine's shoulder. The cowboy rolled his eyes and walked out of the way towards the beach, before he rounded the corner he looked back to see if they'd killed each other yet.

The two blondes were in each other's arms and kissing again.

Irvine sighed and shook his head.

Those two were impossible.

IIiiII

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

IIiiII

"Coming through!"

Selphie stepped back out of the way as a line of cadets came past carrying equipment for the house.

It had been a week since garden had first arrived. These new helpers had nearly finished the two extra rooms. They had finished repairing the roof and the walls.

The gang plus three of the Seed/cadet teams had moved inside the house. Selphie peered into what was going to be the new kitchen, she pulled back out of the way as Seeds carrying tools walked past her and into the room. She wondered how they would cope with the plumbing. The new kitchen and the new bathroom were both starting to be installed today. She went and peered into what would be the new bathroom as well, team B were hard at work in there so they left them to it.

"Selphie what are you doing down here?" Squall asked, with his arms folded.

"I was just checking on progress." She explained.

He gave her an suspicious look. Squall have numbered the rooms and assigned people to each room. Team C were in the back room, which would be the main sitting room. They were still putting the floor down in there and fitting in a fireplace, skirting boards, they were also in charge of doors as none of the rooms except the new bathroom had doors yet.

"Aren't you supposed to be plastering in room 2 with Quistis and Rinoa?"

She looked sheepish. "I was just on my way there now Squall, honest." She ran past him heading into 'room 2'.

"Where have you been?" Quistis asked.

The orphanage gang were in charge of plastering and were split into teams of three per room. Squall deliberately split up Seifer and Zell, Raijin and Selphie because he thought they'd get more work done apart.

"I was just checking on how the others were getting on." She said.

Rinoa had already started and of course Quistis had, but she had hoped that maybe Rinoa would be slow getting started too.

Seifer flinched as Raijin splashed him with plaster.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing with that stuff!"

"Sorry, you know."

"So Raijin how's the love life?" Irvine asked from behind them. The cowboy was doing the far wall in room 3. He had heard Squall tell Selphie off for not being where she was supposed to be.

The large man rolled his eyes. "I don't have love life, you know."

"And who's fault is that?" Seifer said, joining in.

Raijin just sighed and ignored them.

"Why don't you just kiss her and be done with it, worked for me." Seifer said.

"Though you might have to wait until she stands on something." Irvine joked and Seifer laughed.

"That's very funny, you know."

"Fujin's been playing matchmaker, I don't think she'll be very happy if her efforts were for nothing." Seifer said.

Raijin shook his head. "I think we need to change the subject, you know." He glanced at Seifer. "Like, why are you so mean to Zell all the time?"

"I am not mean to him!" Seifer said. "It's just a little light teasing."

"But every time I talk to him he's always annoyed with you and not talking to you."

"Chickie's a little sensitive that's all."

Squall suddenly appeared in the doorway leaning on the doorframe. "Who's sensitive?"

"Zell." Irvine said. "Or so Seifer says."

The cowboy put down his board and walked up to kiss Squall 'hello'.

"Good news." Their commander said, his arms looped loosely around Irvine's waist.

"Selphie wants to have beach party at the end of the week to celebrate."

Seifer smiled. "Let me guess she volunteered to organise it."

Squall nodded.

Seifer chuckled. "And it'll conveniently get her out of doing the plastering."

"I said she had to work with the others today and then start planning tomorrow. There's a few cadets back at garden who aren't working on the house she can put them to good use."

"How is Selphie getting out of the working good for us?"

Squall shrugged. "I thought you all might want the weekend off to go the beach party… unless you don't want to go, I'm sure I can find some work for y-"

"No! That's okay we'll go, won't we guys?" Irvine asked.

"Will there be alcohol?" Seifer asked. "I always need it at Selphie's parties."

Irvine scoffed. "Selphie's famous for her non alcoholic punch that everyone manages to get drunk on."

Seifer smirked. "Yeah, I never know if she spikes it herself or if someone does it."

"Maybe both, you know." Raijin said. "I've seen guys pour bottles of 'whatever' into it before."

"Yeah?" Seifer asked. "I had the worst hangover over after the Christmas party." He smirked at Squall and Irvine. "And I know some people did some things they regretted later."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Please. I remember you pulling Zell under all the mistletoe and he was pretending to escape only he didn't ever escape very well."

Irvine chuckled. "I remember that too. Surprised it took you another seven months to get together."

Seifer just frowned at them. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"I had expected the two of you to end up in bed before the end of the night, you know."

"Well Chickie passed out in the ballroom so…." He shrugged.

"Please tell me you didn't just leave him there."

Seifer shot Irvine a look. "Of course not I know the door code to his dorm so I dumped him on his bed." He huffed. "And did I get a thank you? Nooooo he just whined about his hangover and about me making him drink too much." He scoffed. "I didn't make him do anything."

Squall shook his head. "Anyway I have to get back to work and so do you lot."

Irvine kissed him goodbye. "I'll see you later yeah?"

The brunette nodded, pushing off the doorframe and going into the next room.

"Wow." He said. Fujin turned and looked at him.

"You've done more than I thought you would have."

"Hey." Zell protested. "Does that mean you didn't think we would do anything?"

"We do have more people in here though." Xu pointed out from the top of a ladder.

"But it's a bigger room." Nida added. "So it probably works out about the same."

"Those assholes next day keep trying to steal our ladder." Xu protested. "We need it more than they do! Raijin's 6:6 I'm sure he reach without it and the other two are both over 6 foot."

Fujin nodded. "We're all short arses in here."

"And we've nearly finished." Nida said.

Squall smiled.

"When we move on to another room, we're taking our ladder with us." Xu added.

"It's part of the family now." Nida joked.

"I can-" Squall cut himself off as two girls hurried past with towels. He followed them, watching them run into the new bathroom and mop up a large puddle. He also noticed a male Seed kneeling on the floor holding a pipe tightly in his hands and when he relaxed them even a little bit, water escaped.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

They all jumped.

"Ah commander! Err- no, no problem just a slight accident." One of the girls who was busy mopping up water said.

"Sir, do you know where to turn the water off?"

Squall nodded. "I'll go and turn it off."

"Thank you." One of the Seeds called back as he moved away from the door.

The brunette walked around the back of the house and turned off the water. He went back to the bathroom. He heard whispering inside and stopped and listening for a minute.

"What did you go and tell the commander to turn the water off for?"

"Well you didn't know where it was! I didn't want a flood!"

"But I don't want to be sent back to garden if he thinks we can't cope."

Squall stepped into the room. "Better?"

They all jumped. "Yes, thank you."

He smirked at the nervous looking girl on the floor. "Don't worry about it, I'm on vacation." He turned to go then stopped and added. "Just don't let the headmaster know, okay?"

They all nodded, surprised.

Squall headed to front of the house where the girls were. He frowned. Selphie was balanced rather precariously on Quistis' shoulders.

"What's going on in here?"

Selphie jumped and toppled backwards. Squall walked forward and caught her, pulling her from Quistis' shoulders.

"Thanks Squall." She said.

"What's going on?"

"We can't reach the top." Quistis explained. "Apparently there's only one ladder and Xu's team won't lend it to us."

Squall frowned. "I'm sure there's another in garden. I'll go look."

"Thanks Squall."

The brunette headed back to garden.

IIiiII

Selphie peered out of the room seeing Squall's back as he headed towards garden. "It's okay he's gone. Time for a break I think." They left the room and looked in next door. "Guys we're going on a break, let's go."

Rinoa skipped ahead to the next room. "We're breaking!"

"Oh good!" Xu put down her board and they all filed out to the courtyard, getting drinks from the kitchen.

"It's about time you guys had a break." Edea said.

"Where's Squall?" Irvine asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I don't know."

"Haven't seen him."

Selphie exchanged a guilty look with Rinoa.

"What was that look for?" Irvine asked.

"Nothing!" Selphie said.

He gave her a suspicious look.

"He said something about going to garden to get something that's all I heard." Selphie explained.

"To get what?"

"To get a ladder." Quistis said. "As we only have the one between us all."

"Oh." Irvine said, sitting down with his drink.

"Only as soon as Squall was gone Selphie decided it was break time." Quistis added.

"Quisty! Don't tell him that part!"

Seifer laughed around his drink.

Zell smiled. "Why not just ask him if we could take a break?"

"Because he would have said no."

The cowboy rolled his eyes. "Well he's definitely getting a break too, Squall works too hard."

"What's going on?"

Selphie looked behind her and jumped up. "You're back quickly!"

"We're having a break." Xu said. "We've been working all morning we deserve one."

Irvine patted the space on the ground next to himself. "Sit down sweetheart, have a drink with us."

Squall shook his head. "In a minute I just have to take Han here inside."

That was when everyone noticed the other man behind Squall.

"Hi guys!" He waved.

Some of them waved back.

"Isn't that the doorman?" Quistis asked.

"Yes. Han says before he came to work at garden he was plumber for twenty years. I think he could be useful…. Before team B flood the house."

"So there's no one on the door now?" Xu asked.

"There is, I found someone."

"Who?"

He shrugged. "A girl, a cadet who was walking past at the time."

Xu and Quistis shared a look. "Did you even get her name?"

"I think she said she was a medic." Han supplied.

"Oh… good." Xu said.

"I'll come back." Squall said before going into the house with Han.

In the new bathroom things still looked chaotic.

"Guys." He said, to get everyone attention.

They all looked up at him. "Guys this is Han."

"The doorman!"

"Yes, he was plumber for twenty years." He ushered the older man into the room. "Made use of him." He said before going back outside.

Irvine wrapped an arm around Squall as the brunette sat down beside.

Rinoa looked over her shoulder at him and handed him a drink.

"Thanks." He said. "Sorry Selphie I got distracted with the doorman and all so I haven't looked for a ladder yet."

She grinned. "That's okay." Thinking for more break time with Squall gone again.

"But I thought you could go and get it instead."

She frowned. "What? Me? But I don't know where ladders live."

"There's one in the quad." Quistis supplied helpfully. "By the old stage."

"Oh yeah." Selphie said unenthusiastically.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine I'll go."

IIiiII

TBC

Last chapter up next!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Last chapter.)

IIiiII

Some large lights that looked like lamp posts were set up on the beach, brought down from garden and a fire was lit in the centre. The beach party was in full swing.

Selphie had made her famous non alcoholic punch, which people could taste alcohol in. The punch table sat by the stairs with a few white plastic garden chairs around it and some deck chairs, lounge chairs were set up facing the sea.

Seifer lay back on a lounge chair, sitting up with a drink in his hand. Zell had pulled up one of the plastic garden chairs to sit next to him.

"What do you think is in this stuff?" Zell held his glass up, peering at it curiously.

Seifer shook his head. "I don't know, it's green but it doesn't taste…. Green."

Zell chuckled. "I think it's yellow."

Seifer frowned. "It's green."

"You're sitting nearer the fire, it's the glow reflection." Zell pointed out.

"Oh yeah." The taller man moved his drink behind him into the shadows to see the colour better.

"Good party though." Zell said.

"I suppose, better than Selphie's usual parties."

Zell smiled. "Remember the valentine's party?"

Seifer made a face. "How can I forget? I spent the whole evening with this _horrible_ girl that Selphie decided should be my date for the evening."

Zell laughed. "It was so funny to watch you try and dance with her."

"I was trying _not_ to dance with her!"

"That's that made it so funny!" He laughed so more.

Seifer frowned. "Well I'm glad you got a kick out of it."

Since they were both single at the time Selphie had organised dates for them both and for a few other people as well. Seifer had been happy standing in the corner with Squall, the two wallflowers. But noooo he had to dance with this hideous thing. Squall had conveniently disappeared as soon the word 'dancing' was mentioned. In the middle of his protest against dancing Seifer had asked why he had to dance and not Squall. But the spot where the brunette was last in was now empty. Selphie said she hadn't seen Squall all evening.

"I didn't speak to Selphie for weeks after that!"

"It wasn't that bad."

Seifer gave him a look. "Of course you would think so, you got a hot date."

Zell winced. "Well he was okay I suppose."

"Okay? I saw your jaw hit the ground when you saw him."

"You were staring at him too! I saw you! When I first met him and then throughout the evening. Every time I glanced over you were looking at us!"

Seifer gave him a strange look. "I was looking at you, not him, idiot." He scolded.

"Really?"

"Well…. And I was making sure he didn't kiss you or anything. I would have killed Selphie if he had."

The little blonde grinned at him. "I was too distracted that night…. Watching you made an idiot of yourself." He laughed.

"Hey! You can't move those!" Selphie came running over. "Those chairs are supposed to stay up there." She pointed to Zell's chair.

"But no one's using them."

"Doesn't matter." She tried to take it out from under him.

Zell wrapped his legs around the chair legs and clung to it.

"Zell! Get off!"

Seifer laughed.

"I'll have my security move you if you don't move."

"You have security?" Seifer asked.

"I do!" She nodded. "I thought it was needed after the last two… incidents." She turned and called up the beach. "Security!"

Raijin came scurried over the beach. "Yeah?" He asked.

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Oh god, that's your security!"

"Hey!" Raijin said. "I always thought I'd be good at it, you know."

"Raijin, Zell has moved this chair and refuses to give it back."

The dark man looked at Zell. "Is that bad?"

Seifer sniggered.

"Yes!" Selphie said. "It's very bad, please get him to move so I can take the chair back."

Raijin looked at Zell. "Won't you just get up so we can have the chair back?"

"No! I want to sit here! Where's the point in having all those chairs-" He gestured to the top of the beach where loads of garden chairs sat with no one in them. "-If no one going to use them!"

Raijin looked back at Selphie. "He does have a point, you know."

She frowned at him. "Raijin I'm your boss, you have to do as I say. Now move this chair."

The large man glanced at the determined short girl. "Alright." He agreed.

Raijin grabbed the back of the chair and tried to tip the little blonde off, Zell kept his legs wrapped around it and staying on. "Yeeee!" He yelled as he shaken around.

"This is ridiculous." Seifer stood up.

"I agree." Selphie said. "Give us the chair!"

"No! The chair is not doing any harm down here, we'll put it back when we're done with it." He offered.

"Not good enough."

Seifer pushed Raijin's hands off the chair and stood between the large man and Zell. "Well you're not getting it."

Raijin glanced nervously between the glaring petite girl and Seifer. "Raijin, get the chair." She commanded.

Raijin looked at his friend. "Seifer, man."

"Raijin don't listen to her."

The dark man looked back at Selphie who sighed. "Fine."

Seifer grinned.

"I'll call for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? You have _more_ security?"

"Security!" Selphie called.

"YES?!" Fujin asked in full disciplinary committee mode.

Seifer's grin fell off his face.

"Fujin I want this chair, please take it from Zell and put it back up there with the others."

Zell looked over his shoulder and paled.

The albino nodded. "FINE." She stepped up to the chair and Seifer blocked her way.

"MOVE!"

"Fujin you don't want to do this, can't you just- OW!"

She kicked him in the shins and threatened to do it again but he stumbled out of the way. She shook the chair that Zell was in.

"GET OFF!" She yelled.

"No!" He held onto it.

She slapped him round the head.

"OW! Fujin! Are you nuts?!"

"PROBABLY." She agreed.

He let go off the chair and fell to the sand. Fujin picked it up and turned to give it to a smug looking Selphie.

"Thank you Fujin." She walked off up the beach with her thugs in tow. Seifer sat back on the lounger, Zell stood and dusted himself off.

"Now what do I do?"

Seifer patted his stomach. "Come here Chickie."

Zell sat on the edge of the lounge chair. Seifer gestured for him to lie next to or on top of him again. The little blonde moved and spread himself out, his head tucked under Seifer's chin, one arm around his lover's neck and the another resting on his chest.

The taller man slowly put his arms around him too.

IIiiII

Squall had just got a drink from the kitchen and was walking down the beach. He stopped to watch Selphie struggle with Zell on a plastic chair for a second before shaking his head and moving off down the beach.

He found a nice little corner to watch the party from.

"Got it!" Irvine said as he approached. "Here." He handed Squall his sketch pad.

Squall took it and opened it. "You don't have to stay here, go and enjoy the party."

Irvine settled down in front of him. "I like to watch you draw."

Squall shrugged. "Suit yourself." He started to draw the people sitting around the bonfire.

"What?" He asked, feeling the cowboy's stare.

"I'm just watching you."

"Feels like you're studying me."

Irvine smiled. "I just like watching you."

Squall glanced at him quickly before going back to his drawing.

IIiiII

"Hey!" Selphie marched across the beach towards a group of male Seeds. "You can't drink beer at this beach party!"

"Why not?"

"There are cadets here, young cadets. We have non alcoholic punch or soft drinks in the kitchen." She held out her hand for them to hand the beer over.

They just scoffed and turned their backs on her.

She frowned. "Security!"

Raijin and Fujin hurried over and smirked at the Seeds. Raijin held a hand out for the beer. The group all paled, quickly handing over their drinks.

"This party sucks!" One of them muttered as they walked away.

"There's more to do on this job then I thought, you know." Raijin said.

Selphie nodded in agreement. "Good job guys, take a break for twenty minutes."

They nodded and went off to get a drink.

Rinoa lay back on her sun lounger pointing out hot guys to Quistis, Xu and Nida. "What about that one?" She pointed.

"Which one?" Xu asked.

"The one with the sun glasses on his head."

The red head made a face. "No I don't like guys who put their glasses on their heads."

Nida took a sip from his bottle then frowned at her. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I think it looks stupid, it's not like their heads need to wear glasses is it?"

"But I sometimes do that." Nida said.

Xu made a face. "Not anymore you don't sweetie."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes mother."

The house would be finished in no time at the rate people were working on it. Edea still planned to re-open the orphanage. The gang had plans to come back and see it when it was open. Though Selphie would probably want to bring the kids home with her.

"Everyone!" Selphie said from standing on top of a crate stacked on top of another crate. "I'll like to make an announcement." She wobbled slightly. "Matron- I mean Edea has told me to tell you all that she is gratefully for all the work you've done. She would told you herself but some reason she didn't want to stand up here." She wobbled again. "Anyway-" She did a little excited jump and accidentally fell backwards off the crates.

Raijin was standing behind the stack and caught her and pushed her back on again.

She straighten herself up as if nothing had happened even though half the people were laughing at her. "As I was saying um- keep up the good work and err- Have fun!" She grinned and turned to get down.

As the party died down and people started to leave. Rinoa smiled at Seifer as she passed. Zell had now fallen asleep on Seifer's chest. The taller man smiled at Rinoa, Quistis and Nida as they passed. He stopped smiling for Xu though. She rolled her eyes.

They were started to walk back to garden and then stopped when they saw Raijin finally look like he was going to kiss Selphie so they walked back to Seifer's lounger and hovered.

Selphie leaned away from him and held up a hand. "Wait a minute."

They watched her pull over a chair to stand on and laughed when she stood on the chair to kiss him.

Rinoa and Xu both whistled at them. Zell woke up with a start, raising his head. "Huh?" He asked.

"Selphie kissed Raijin!" Rinoa announced.

"Oh." He said, put his head back down and went back to sleep.

IIiiII

END


End file.
